Effie and Haymitch
by EffieAbernathy
Summary: Welcome, welcome! This is my fanfic about Effie and Haymitch, my two favorite characters of the "Hunger Games"-series. I started writing it because I thought it would be fun, but by now it has become a serious project, especially because I got much feedback on it- and because I'm totally in love with Effie and Haymitch! Please remember that I come from Germany, so pardon my faults!
1. Chapter 1: Letters

_Dearest Haymitch,  
How are you down there in District 12? How do Katniss and Peeta do? I guess they are talking about me very often, aren't they? I think so because they said they'd call me as soon as you all returned home, but I never had any call coming in, so I expect the lines must be dead or something. I never proved. So, of course, they feel bad about not having had the chance to contact me, don't they? But you could at least have sent me a letter, as I do now, because neither of you seems to be interested in my well-being, and this makes me very sad.  
You know I'm worried when you don't keep me in the loop? Don't you?  
Nevertheless, I hope you all feel at ease and you, Haymitch, have finally solved your drinking-problems.  
What about meeting some day to talk about the good old times? That would be really, really lovely.  
Yours, Effie._

Hey there, Effie,  
We had a good journey back home, and yah, we arrived well. Things are a little messy down here, I guess you wouldn't like it. We feel as much as ease as one is able to after returning to a completely destructed home.  
Effie. Peeta and Katniss _didn't _call you. The lines are not dead, they work perfectly well, and you know that. Don't lie to yourself. You know they didn't call you because there are more important things to think of.  
Which "good old times" do you mean? The ones when we watched Peeta and Katniss struggle for their lives? Yeah, it was great then.  
Maybe I'm gonna call you.  
Haymitch


	2. Chapter 2: Are you drunk?

_Good afternoon, Haymitch,  
First of all: Why didn't you call me? You told me so. I was waiting by the phone all the time. But you never phoned. Let me tell you it is very bad-mannered to pretend calling people and then ignore them! I am very disappointed, as it seems your habits haven't changed a bit since we last met.  
Tell Katniss and Peeta the same. There is no reason for lieing to me.  
Good luck. Effie. _

Eff,  
Let _me_ tell _you _that your hair looks like a pink cloud. Really, it's beautiful! It always whets my appetite to see it, I love candyfloss! Btw: We tried to call you yesterday, but no one picked up the phone. Those are very bad manners.  
Don't pretend sitting next to the phone if you're not doing so!  
I hope you and your cat are fine!  
Lots of love and kisses, Haymitch

_Haymitch Abernathy!  
I can't believe you wrote a letter to me while you were drunk! I just can't believe it!  
For your information: I do not own a cat and my hair is golden since Katniss being known for her mockingjay pin. I noticed that you phoned, but you left no message. I'm very sorry I didn't pick up the phone, but I was out dancing.  
Please write back as soon as possible (and possible means "when you're not drunk anymore"!).  
Yours, Effie_


	3. Chapter 3: A new trend

Hello, Effie,  
I wasn't drunk at all, I don't know why you supposed it. I was just having two or three drinks for dinner.  
But I eventually - a few hours before reading your letter- remembered you don't own a cat, but if you did, it would be pink. Try this as a new trend, how about that, ha ha?  
Your were out dancing? Who was your partner then?  
Haymitch

_My dearest and most entertaining Haymitch,  
I'm not at all surprised by your very "funny" idea of me presenting a pink-coloured cat as a new trend to the Capitol, or, as it does no longer exist in the way I knew it, to Panem itself.  
Maybe you should create my outfits and accessories from now on, with a head full of such brilliant ideas as yours. I'm sure it will help to make me unforgettable in the world of fashion.  
Haymitch Abernathy, are you jealous? Don't be worried, I didn't dance too much with attractive men. Only there was this one with the very beauteous eyelid colour and the fashionable shoes. Learn to dance as he does and maybe we'll meet for a rendez-vous some day, hu?  
Try and stop drinking,  
Effie._


	4. Chapter 4: Shut up

Alright, Effie,  
Do you want to annoy me? Haven't you yet realised that there's no way you could bar me from drinking? No way, understood? I don't care about your manners and whatever is your reason for telling me I should become dry. I do not care!  
Effie Trinket, I am not jealous and I'll never be. To me it doesn't matter with whom you dance or kiss or do whatever you do up there in the famous Capitol. Which doesn't exist anymore, as you said.  
Just shut up, Effie, stop to bother me. You have nothing that is worth getting sober.

H.

Effie,

I'm sorry for the ugly letter I wrote to you last night. Please, do not think about it. I was drunk then, and very angry, because Peeta thought he could talk to me as if I was a younger brother or a small boy. Those things I wrote... don't take them seriously. You know I'd never talk to you like this, huh?  
Yours, Haymitch.

Effie,  
It's about one month now that you don't answer my letters. Are you alright? I tried and phoned you, but no one was at home. I also left a message. Call back or at least write a few phrases!  
Are you still angry because of that drunk letter? I promise, in the future I'll never drink before writing to you. Believe me, I'll never do it again!  
Come on. Don't be pissed off anymore. What did you just say about us meeting for a rendez-vous? I'm even up to learn some dancing. What do you think about that, Eff? Tell me!  
Love, Haymitch.


	5. Chapter 5: Roses

_Haymitch,  
The last few days, or even weeks, have been frantically busy to me. So don't wonder why I didn't write to you. You know, sometimes there are more important things to think about than writing to you.  
Effie._

Eff,  
Keep your eyes peeled for tomorrow's surprise!  
Haymitch

_Oh, Haymitch!_  
_Thank you so much for these wonderful roses. I'd never thought you could see the beauty in life, but it seems as if I'd been wrong. They are so breathtakingly beautiful, I can't thank you enough for them. I was so very much surprised by the delivery boy knocking on my door and offering me a basket full of the loveliest flowers I've ever seen. First of all I thought they'd come from the very nice gentleman I met during the dancing event -you remember, the one with the fancy shoes-, but then I saw the little greeting card and I was like: "What? Haymitch did this to me?"_  
_I don't want to imagine how much they must have costed. They were very expensive, weren't they? I always thought you'd spend all of your money in buying liquor, but apparently I erred. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_  
_What about the dancing lessons you mentioned? Was this just drunk talk or did you mean it?_  
_Thank you! Thank you so very much!_  
_XOXOXO,_  
_Effie_


	6. Chapter 6: Many thanks

**Thank you, my dearest readers!**

Eff,  
No worries. They didn't cost a lot.  
Haymitch.

_My dearest, dearest Haymitch,  
I'm so sorry I wasn't able writing to you for almost two long days. But I have a lot on my plate and work doesn't decrease. Maybe you know this feeling.  
Your roses are still beautiful, but I fear the day they'll begin to fade. I'll squeeze them under something very heavy, so that they will remain colourful and lovely for ever. Do you know who was the last one who gave me roses? Well... it doesn't matter.  
Once again, thank you. I hope you're still alright, but I really have to correct your way of behaving. It is not very polite to answer with the very two words "no worries" after a lady thanked you for a present.  
Come on, tell me about the dancing lessons! Did you just finish them or haven't you even started taking some?  
Haymitch Abernathy, dancing. I'd never guessed that I'd once have the privilege to see that.  
Lots of love,  
Effie.  
P.S.: By the way, my name is Effie and not "Eff"! Do you know how that sounds? _


	7. Chapter 7: The first phone call

**_To all my dearest readers: thank you so very much for reading my story. It's great to know that someone is interested in it. Just leave reviews to make my day! XO, Effie Abernathy_**

*ring ring*_  
Effie Trinket?  
_No, it's Haymitch Abernathy._  
Haymitch! You are calling me?  
_Yes, as you see._  
I mean... you are really calling me?  
_Yes. _  
Oh my god, Haymitch! What happened?  
_Er... nothing. I'm just calling you._  
But that is amazing! You know, you called just the moment I was thinking of you!  
_Did I? _  
Yes! You know, I found this old vid of yours, you remember, the tape when you were recorded falling off the stage at the reaping! You humiliated me to death!_  
Oh. Maybe I should just hang up, you know?_  
Oh, Haymitch. That was such an embarassing day. You totally ruined my wig.  
_What about the roses?_  
The roses! They are fine! They are... thanks, Haymitch, they are...  
_Yes, I know, they are "breathtakingly beautiful"._  
You learned my letter by heart, didn't you?  
_Why should I learn your letter by heart?_  
Because... aww, just look at these roses! They are so...  
_Why should I learn your letter by heart?_  
I, I mean...  
_Effie Trinket, stuttering? What's going on?_  
There's someone at the door. Wait a second.  
_There's no one at the door! I didn't even hear the doorbell ringing._  
Yes, it's because... I have none.  
_You don't have a doorbell?_  
No... yes. I do not.  
_You do._  
No, I really don't! Why did you even call me? I'm pretty sure you did not want to talk about my doorbell.  
_I just wanted to tell you the thing with the dancing lessons was..._  
Yes?  
_...drunk talk. As you said. I wasn't drunk at all, but it was drunk talk anyways._  
And why so?_  
Because I wanted you to stop being pissed off. I felt so ashamed about having treated you so gruffly, it was almost the same as being drunk._  
So me being angry with you is the same as you being drunk all the time?  
_Er... I guess that's it._  
What was this?  
_What "this"?_  
I heard you taking a sip of something!  
_Oh, that was my soup. Fine onions, you'd like it!_  
First of all, I do not at all like onions. And then, I know exactly you are drinking alcohol at the moment!  
__Now! How can you imagine me drinking while talking to you?_

_..._

Okay, you're right. But that was just to disinfect my mouth. Many bacteria out here, you know?_  
__Then go and brush your teeth.  
_I already did this morning.

...

Why do you always hold your tongue when I'm lieing?_  
Because it annoys me, Haymitch.  
_I..._  
You called to tell me the thing with the dancing lessons was a lie. Didn't you? And then you began drinking while talking to me. I don't know what to think of this call. Maybe it would be better if you went to bed.  
_No, Eff, listen, everything's okay, huh? I'll take the dancing lessons._  
So why?  
_Because you'd moan about it for your whole life if I wouldn't. _  
_That_ was charming._  
Eff, I think I've to hang the phone up. My geese are cracking up at the very moment._  
Your what are doing what?  
_My geese. I own some. They are totally out of control. I'm sorry, I really have to go out and catch them._  
Haymitch Aber-  
_So long, Eff!_  
_*toot toot*_  
Goodbye, Haymitch. _


	8. Chapter 8: Haymitch's daily life

_Yay, thank you all for reading! And for your sweet reviews, I love it!_

All right then, Eff,  
I'll tell you what I'm doing all day long: I'm feeding my geese, including the small ones, then I'm going to drink a glass or two. After I'm falling asleep, later Peeta and Katniss are waking me up to play cards, to talk or to force me to take a shower. I'm drinking my daily glass of Scotch then and so I'm falling asleep again. Maybe one of your letters is coming in, so then I'm studying it and answer. Don't wanna take your patience too much.  
That sounds great, right? At least I've got much more to do than you. What are _you_ doing the whole blessed day, honey? Being frustrated because I'm not going to take dancing lessons and applying nail polish to your extensive fingernails?  
Visiting you would be okay. But please make sure you'll have enough refreshments for Peeta and Katniss at home, alcohol-containing, if possible.  
Would be great to learn dancing. Please teach me. I've told Katniss about your unfriendly annotation apropos you trying to teach her. She said and Effie wouldn't be able to survive out here for only two days. She's right.  
Cu,  
Haymitch


	9. Chapter 9:There's no way to live it back

**_Yupp, I had a nice time writing this one._**

_Oh, Haymitch,_

_Is this your preferential way to communicate with me? First you offend me in a very violative manner, and then again you accept my invitation and my offer to teach you how to dance?_

_I really don't know what I ever did to you, but it must have been something very awful, as you really seem to dislike me. And then again you send me roses! Where's the coherence?_

_Is one Haymitch the drunken one and the second Haymitch is the dry one? And who is who? Is the drunken Haymitch the one who compliments me and seems to be my friend, and the sober Haymitch is the product of aggression and rudeness? Or is it the other way around?_

_You know, this is really confusing. That beats me! _

_I guess I'll never understand you, which makes me sad, because I'd really like to. _

_You are right, I've got nothing to do, but you shouldn't have expressed it in such an invidious way. I wonder what you think about me... Oh, look at Eff, she has no more problems than her nail polish peeling off? _

_You ought to have known better. But now you already said it and there's no way to live it back._

_Besides, you should not have told Katniss what I wrote about her taking dancing lessons, but thank you very much for not being sensitive enough to notice that._

_Alcohol-containing refreshments for Peeta and Katniss? Well, of course, but I'm afraid that you'll have to drink water. I am not crazy about you lurching about in my house, destroying the furniture and vomiting on my precious timber floor. _

_You feel like visiting me? Please yourself! To me, it doesn't matter anymore. But if you do so, please try and don't insult me all day long. That would be great._

_Effie Trinket _


	10. Chapter 10: What's wrong with you?

**My dear readers, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you!**

What's wrong with you, sweetheart?  
It's no fun at all writing with you when you're always in a snit. You know I love bantering you, and I always did, so why do you suddenly take it seriously?  
Where's the Effie who used to affront me and play the "let's annoy each other"- game with me? Come on, Eff. You know I'm just kidding, right? Guess why I love teasing you? Cause I think you're okay. Alright? You are nice, and I don't dislike you at all. Only a few things about you. But that's okay, because you're Effie.  
Tell me about your problems, Eff! You don't want me to think the only thing you worry about is your nail polish? So then: what's going on in Effie Trinket's curly head? Big worries, huh?  
I think that you are very well interested in us going to visit you. I know you'd be excited to see us, so prepare yourself and your house. Better you cover the precious timber floor with a tarp, so that I won't puke on it. (Oh, Eff, that annotation of yours wasn't well-mannered at all!)  
And as you really seem to rack your brain about the drunk and the dry me: they don't exist. There's just me, and I like you, but at the same time you have no idea of anything besides Effie stuff. That's funny.  
Try and stop being pissed of. Really, we like you.  
Haymitch.

_My dear Haymitch,  
Have you ever thought about our relationship? It changed a lot since the rebellion. I heard rumours... about you and me, especially about you. I heard that-  
Well, it doesn't matter. It was just bored talk, as you would call it. But I really believed it.  
So, all in all, I'd be glad if you started reflecting a bit about how to treat a lady you like. In former times, when the Hunger Games still took place, it was impossible for us to become more than friends. Although "friends" is a word I never used to describe our relationship, we were rather colleagues filled with many emotions for each other. But as the Hunger Games do not any longer exist and as there are no more limits we have observe, as if there is no more the depressing factor that anything we did together was preparing our tributes for the arena, I really hoped we could forget our past and come closer to each other.  
But it's highly visible that this will never happen, and that is all right. We were just not made for each other, and as it seems, there's no one I was made for.  
But you know me, I'm the last one to lament about that.  
You are right, I would be glad to meet you. Just findsome one who takes care of your geese. I'll think about covering the floor, thanks for the advice.  
I don't think, I really don't think that "Effie stuff" is everything I have an idea of. You know, I'm very well-educated and also very conscious about what is happening around me.  
Send Peeta and Katniss my love. When are you going to visit me?  
Effie._

_PS: A friend told me to take you to the coast for a few days of vacation. How about that?_


	11. Chapter 11: The invitation

**Woohoo, more and more reviews for me! Thank you so very much!**

Effie,  
You just began scaring me. What is this talk about us not being made for each other? I didn't even know you thought of me in such a... way.  
But curiously enough people seem to expect us being more than just colleagues. Yesterday Peeta took away one of your letters to annoy me and Katniss was very surprised about you not being more... friendly to me. You know what I mean, huh?  
It's awfully boring here without anyone insisting on manners and correcting the behaviour of every person within a 30-mile radius . I'd really like to meet you, when shall we drop by?  
Going to the coast is no good. You just wanna hold Katniss and Peeta off their well-deserved refreshments. And you haven't yet told me about your problems, Eff. Try to convince me: are you as profound as you think?  
Haymitch

Hey there, Effie!

I just HAVE to tell you: Guess why my geese were running wild? Guess why? They have babies! Yah, really! They are all small and white and tiny, I know you'd just love them (uhm... in the case I'd wash them, because they are full of... you know, "geese produce").  
Guess what? I took some dancing lessons. They were horrible. The teacher told me to never come back and get another hobby, for example choping wood.  
Yours, Haymitch

_Geese produce? I don't even want to think about that._

_XO, Effie_

_My dearest Haymitch,  
Apparently you seem to think that I am interested in you in a romantic way, but you've got another think coming. I never saw you as something else than a friend or a coworker, and I never will. Just look at us, we would be a horrible couple! I don't even know why we ever started talking about us becoming more than friends. It's ridiculous- the only thought!  
I am still looking forward to give you dancing lessons, as you really seem to do your best to avoid them. I promise you will live to rue every rude thing you ever told me. That will be enjoyable, won't it?  
What about you visiting me next weekend? If you are going to buy the train tickets right in the coming days, they won't cost too much. What do you think about that?  
Love,  
Effie _


	12. Chapter 12: The second phone call

**Thank you, my dearies! Thank you! Another phone call for you.**

Hey there, Eff,  
So many mood swings in such a short time! At a moment's notice you turned me from someone you really seemed to be interested in to your "coworker". But you're right, honey, we would clash horribly. Imagine the faces of Peeta and Katniss if they caught us kissing, ha ha! I think they could never fall asleep again.  
According to your nice idea to make my dancing lessons as nasty as you can: remember whose feet I will be stepping on!  
This weekend? Are Kat and Peeta still invited?  
Haymitch

*toot toot*

Huh?_  
Good afternoon, Haymitch, it's me, Effie.  
_Eff!_  
No, _Effie_. You know I don't like that nickname, don't you? How are you?  
_Yah, I'm fine, and you?_  
Excellent. I wanted to ask you about your visit in a few days.  
_Visit?_  
Don't tell me you forgot it.  
_No, no, calm down, I was just joking. Er... how about Katniss and Peeta? Still invited?_  
Of course. Will you buy the tickets today?  
_Hold your horses, Effie! Why are you in such a hurry?_  
I'm not __in a hurry, __I am just jolly well fed up with you avoiding to visit me!  
_I am not avoiding to visit you, honey! Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll buy the damn tickets._  
Well, that's great! I hope you won't forget it after you have had your daily bottle of hard liquor!  
_No worries, Eff, I already had my dose today, so I won't forget you._  
Haymitch! Have you ever thought about showing some manners and stop drinking?  
_Manners? Eff, you're joking. _  
Do you remember the day on the reap..._  
...ing where I totally embarrassed you because I was tanked up? Yes, I do. And thanks to you I will never forget it._  
Well, it was your own fault. How do Katniss and Peeta do?  
_They are fine. As always. And no, they don't talk about you, but I'm sure they will be happy to meet you._  
Hmm! I see! I think I'll hang up now.  
_Eff, wait a minute. You know, the talk about us not being made for each other... what's it all about?_  
Oh, Haymitch. It's nothing. You know, I was just very irritated because of the rumours I heard after the rebellion. Apropos, it's _you_ talking about us kissing!  
_Yeah, the rumours. Tell me about that._  
Oh, someone just told me that you tried your best to safe me and to keep me from being arrested by the rebels, but then you never got back to me again and... well. All in all, it was just a scad of scuttlebutts. Look, I have to hang up the phone. Call me again when you have the tickets or write a letter to me, alright?  
_Effie, hold on!_  
So, see you soon, Haymitch! I hope you'll enjoy your day. Take care! Stop drinking, alright? Goodbye, Haymitch!  
_Effie, come on! Don't -_  
_*toot toot*  
Great.


	13. Chapter 13: I was busy

**To all my lovely readers: First of all, I decided to give the chapters some names so that it is clearer where one stopped reading and so on, so don't be confused. :) **

**Then: Thank you all for your sweet and friendly reviews, I love every single one of it :) You totally make my day and you're the best readers ever! And that even someone who doesn't ship Hayffie likes the story because I keep the character's personality makes me so happy! Because that's always one of my greatest fears: to manipulate the characters so that they don't resemble the book's characters anymore. But I'm so glad you like it, I'll keep on posting and I'm really looking forward to your reviews, they are really inspiring! So don't be too shy (or lazy) to leave some :)**

**XO, Sarah**

Eff,  
We bought the tickets now. The train arrives in the Capitol at 5 pm. Will you be there to pick us up?  
Why did you just hang up the phone? I have to talk to you about the rumours you heard. Don't be bad-mannered. You can't just hang up the phone while someone is talking to you and then ignore this Someone trying to call you back.  
See you Friday!  
Haymitch_  
__  
Dear Haymitch,  
I'm glad you bought the tickets! Did they cost much? I'll be there to meet you at the station. But I need to go shopping, as I don't have much food at home, I'm never eating a lot when I'm alone.  
I am very sorry for hanging up the phone, but I had to, because I hadn't much time left. I heard you calling back, but I couldn't answer, because I was very busy.  
Are you looking forward to meet me? I am very much excited to see you, I hope the time until Friday will quickly pass by!  
See you soon,  
Effie _

Alright, Eff,  
Remember lying is impolite? I know exactly you were hangig up the phone because you didn't have the guts to talk to me. But that's okay cause we will meet Friday, and then you won't have the chance to get rid of me.  
We are happy to see you soon, remember buying many refreshments, alright?  
May the odds be ever in your favour.  
Haymitch.


	14. Chapter 14: The first encounter

**Oh, my darlings, your reviews really make me happy! It's adorable to publish a new chapter, go out to eat some sushi (that's what I did yesterday evening, yummy!), then come back and find so many sweet, lovely, charming reviews! Thanks to everyone of you, you are really wonderful! And, to my reader Sarah, writing a story together? Why not? ;)**

**Well, this is my first „real" chapter. No more letters for now. I hope you enjoy it and I love you all. **

**XO, Sarah~**

Eff,  
We'll arrive at 5 pm. Be there. Don't forget.  
H, P & K_  
_

_Effie stood at the train station, wearing her new golden shoes she'd bought especially for this occasion. She was very proud of them, they shone in the sunlight, were adorned with a lot of tiny juwels and fitted perfectly to her new, metallic shimmering wig. Normally she'd have changed her hair colour long ago, but she found her appearance seeming very exquisite due to the golden colour. And in addition it emphasised her relation to Katniss, the mockingjay, and this was something everyone begrudged her. That was understandable, because after all District 12 hadn't had a winner for decades, and besides Katniss belonged to the rebels. Insubordination recently seemed to be a sign of bon ton._

_Effie looked peevishly down at her small golden watch and pursed her lips. All the trains were out of schedule ever since the rebellion! It was already 3 past 5, and still there wasn't any sign of an incoming train. She shifted nervously from one foot to another. Normally she'd have controled herself better, but no one watched her and besides she was too excited to see Haymitch again. And Katniss and Peeta, how they must've had changed! It was at least half a year since they'd met for the last time, and both of them were still in the age when body and soul were in a constant change. In matters of Haymitch... how should he have had changed? He was still the same old, drunk and rude lout as six months ago. That had been clearly visible reading his letters. And though... he had sent her roses._

_Someone bumped hardly into Effie's shoulder and she almost became unbalanced._  
_"Please pay more attention!", she called after the hustling man, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. Another thing relating to the rebellion. Since then many people had poured out of the Districts and straight into the Capitol, and they had not a spark of decency. Effie had to recall that they had never enjoyed any modest upbringing, so they were not able to help it, but nevertheless... she picked up a small fluff of her golden, shimmering sleeve. It was always very annoying when such onerous harassers clung to new designer dresses. And she had exerted herself for this one. Every detail on it had been brought in line with her image of perfect elegance and feminity. She had always kept at the back of her mind that Haymitch was to be impressed this time. He had mocked her dresses so many times..._

_A memory crept over her. At that time she had been entirely new to her job, inexperienced and shrinking, and Haymitch had made an absolutely ugly and rough comment on her narrow skirt. He had hurted her very much. She had rushed out of the room and locked herself in some bathroom, where she had cried so much that she'd entirely ruined her new turquoise eyelashes._

_Later he had knocked at the door and excused himself, that was when he did no longer smell so much of wine. She had accepted, as always. Effie thought of the letter of her friend who had asserted that Haymitch was nice and pleasant once he was sober. She didn't know if to believe her or not, but- the heck with it! There was no reason for agonising about Haymitch. No reason at all._

_And then..._  
_"LightExpress 213 pulls into the station, I repeat, LightExpress 213!"_  
_Effie's heart made a short leap and she peeked on the watch. Five minutes of delay. She shook her head._

_Then the train pulled into the station. Effie squared her shoulders, she ineffectually tried to hide her hopeful grin and quickly checked her mirror image in the shining surface of her small pocket mirror. Percect. Everything was ready._

**~Ahaha, so many mistakes *cry * o.o But... well, I'm from Germany, so don't expect too much, alright?**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome, welcome!

**And another chapter (correct my mistakes, please! Just write a message to me or leave a review). I love you all! ~**

When Haymitch stumbled out of the train, she instantly leaped out at him. Of course she did. She was still dressed from top to toe in a glary gold that only aggravated his headaches.

She stood in the middle of the platform with her back on them, seesawing on her tiptoes to overlook the crowd, and she looked probably very worried because she couldn't find her guests anywhere.

"We could still return home", said Haymitch, staring on Effie's fatal-looking heels and remembering the dancing lessons she had threatened him. "It's not too late. She hasn't yet spotted us."

Of course she turned her head exactly in that moment and broke into an excited "Oooh, there you are!". She tripped through the crowd, squeezing her way through elbows and hips without further ado, then she flung her arms around Haymitch's neck. With common courtesy of course, exactly the right degree of physical contact to let the hug still look conventional. Then she kissed all three of them, Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, on the cheek and beckoned on an avox who had remained unnoticedly in the background until now and was now instructed to tow the luggage. Haymitch kept his bag, he didn't want Effie to hear the telltale clangour of its interior.

They followed Effie through the crowd, she somehow managed it to walk straight ahead and to look back over her shoulder at once while giving a lecture on everything they'd have to do together and on how much they'd love Effie's house and on how scandalous it was that every train was out of schedule ever since the rebellion.

Haymitch sighed. Whenever Effie talked an acute pain appeared in his left temple after a short time. He didn't even know why he visited her.  
_Oh come on, of course you know_, claimed his inner voice, but Haymitch couldn't help staring at the enormous golden bow sewed on to the back of Effie's dress. It almost looked like a pair of oddly shaped wings. Her dress was eminently awful today, he really hoped that no one would like to talk about it. The long, fluted sleeves... the collar embroidered with silver flowers... and this tight skirt. No wonder that she had to take such tiny steps. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea at all to let Haymitch choose her clothing. You'd just have to relieve her of this pesky wig, remove three centimetres of her Make-Up-film, give her a pair of fair shoes...  
But then she wouldn't be Effie anymore. Haymitch surrendered. He just wasn't a stylist, and he'd never be.

In front of the train station a luxurious car waited for them. They huddled on the back seat in a threesome, Effie took a seat in the front next to the driver, and then they set out for Effie's house. She enthused all along about everything they'd get to see in a very short time and about how much they'd love her new coffee service. Haymitch groaned. It was only for ten minutes and he was yet bugged. But he had developed an excellent tactic named _in one ear and out the other_. It worked time and again.


	16. Chapter 16: Promise me

_When they finally arrived at Effie's house, she heaved herself out of the car -next time she really should measure the extent of her skirt with a bit more of generosity- and told her in-house Avox to carry the luggage inside. Haymitch insistently clung to his bag, he was as suspicious as always. But that seemed to be an aftermath of the Games, of course it was very understandable that one looked out for one's goods and chattels after having been a tribute._

_"Here we are", Effie beamed and pointed with a sweeping gesture at her huge house that sparkled in the sun. It was seated in the best neighbourhood in the whole Capitol (at least if one measured it by the standards of a District-12-escort, who could not expect something more appropriate) and it combined up-to-dateness with tradition in a very artful way. The most of it was made of glass and glaring metal, but the front was decorated with whitecolumns overgrown with the most beautiful flowers. Precisely truncated, of course._

_Effie turned around and her excitement evaporated when she saw the facial expressions of her guests. Haymitch just squinted his eyes, the reflecting sunlight on the windows probably blinded his crapulent view. Katniss looked sceptical and Peeta affected a politely intrigued mien, but there was no way to fool Effie._  
_"Well", she said tartish, squared her shoulders and accelerated the pace, "it may not be the president's palace, but it is surely to a considerable degree more chic than everything you are familiar to."_

_Someone behind her coughed, but she ignored it._  
_"No frozen water pipes in winter, you know? And neither parasites, rodents and such. However, the rebels have horribly rioted once they were here."_

_She pulled the electronical key with a rapid movement through the reader at her door and stepped aside to let the others enter. She even let the Avox go first._

_"I don't even know why they were in my house, after all they had no place in it. But to that time I had been arrested, and what else can I say? When I returned, the whole carpet had been ruined by their boots, it was terrible. I had to dump it, but such a natty timber floor is not half-bad, is it?"_

_She interrupted herself as a horrible thought came to her mind._

_"You are not drunk, Haymitch, are you?", she asked worriedly, remembering the letter in which he had advised her to cover the floor._

_"No, don't worry. I contained myself", answered Haymitch wearily and Effie sighed with relief._

_"Well, I guess then everything is alright, isn't it?", she warbled and slapped on a big smile._

_No one answered, and when she saw how embarrassed Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta stood around in the entrance hall, she quickly relieved the Avox of Katniss' bag and carried it upstairs into the second floor._

_"Well, come on!", she called out at her guests and beckoned, "I'll show you into your rooms!"_

_And still no one answered. One could almost think someone cut off their tongues. But they would see it soon, this evening they'd warm up, because she'd serve Katniss' favourite dish, lamb stew, and a glass of Prosecco for everyone, even for Haymitch. They'd all feel much better._  
_Or at least Effie hoped so._

* * *

Effie opened the door to a large chamber with an extravagant, low-built bed and a giant mirror taking almost half of the space.

"This is your room."

Haymitch had to squeeze past her, because she stood in the door, and in the short time in which they touched, he noticed a smell on her he wasn't familiar to. Really, that smell was totally new to him. He paused and sniffed her.

"Haymitch! What are you doing there?"

She looked at him with dismay and he shrugged.

"I'm sniffing."

He liked that scent. But what did she smell like? He didn't find out, because she stepped confusely aside and he decided it was better to finally enter the room.  
He laid his bag on the bed and browsed around.

"Yah, handsome room", he said lamely and Effie smiled.

"Well, indeed it is."

"The fact that it is next to your bedroom didn't escape me. Katniss' and Peeta's rooms aren't even nearby."

Effie cleared her throat and provokingly frowned at him.

"Don't get any ideas, Haymitch Abernathy, that is just because I need to attend to you, very much more than to the kids."

He smiled. Probably he deserved that.

They remained silent, and Haymitch plucked at a strand clung to his sleeve. When he looked up for the next time, Effie stood lonely in the door and looked dolefully down at the floor. Her hand palpated her wig just to remain busy.

As he saw her like this, he all of a sudden felt sorry for her. Was this actual sorrow on her face?

"What's wrong, Eff?"

She looked at him.

"Why are you all in such a bad mood? Am I not trying hard to suit you? I have the feeling that you are not even happy to see me!"

Her eyes shone as if she was about to cry and Haymitch sighed pitifully. He knew what she meant, and it must've been horrible for her to have such guests as them. But it felt strange to be alone with Effie, it was quite another matter than writing letters to her.

A low, sad sound escaped her mouth and suddenly Haymitch wanted nothing more than comforting her. In the next moment he put his arms around her and gently stroked her back. This smell again.

"We're sorry, Effie. We're very happy to see you, but, you know... you are so dressy and your house is so... beautiful, we just have the feeling to be not good enough by half for you."

Perfect. He had just said the right thing.

He was puzzled feeling her standing very stiff as if it was an impertinence to hug her, but at the same time she was leaning her head against his shoulder and taking a deep breath. Then she looked up to him and she was all smiles. He felt awfully guilty about having lied to her, but it was definitely better than telling her: "You know, Effie, it's just awkward to be alone with you. We were never alone with you, there were always people about and you were just responsible for managing everything and so on. It was never fun with you. And we just have no idea what to talk about with you, because none of us belongs to your world."

"But you don't have to feel unpleasant, it is a pleasure to receive you!", she beamed and Haymitch hesitantly smiled at her. She released herself from the embrace and watched him earnestly.

"Only... only- could you do me a favour? Only one?"

He nodded.

"Could you please, please stop drinking while you're here?"

He sighed, and then he nodded again. And again he was lying to her. She didn't know that half of his luggage consisted of alcohol.

"Promised?", she whispered. He swallowed. She looked incredibly afraid.

"Promised."

She put on a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Well, then everything's fine, isn't it?"

She hurried out of the room and once again smiled delightedly at him before closing the door. For a small while Haymitch stood motionless and touched the spot where her lips had met his skin. She had cold-bloodedly fooled him. First of all she had pretended being weak and frail and confused him with her wide eyes, just to immediately be on cloud nine once she had achieved her aim. That was precisely why Haymitch normally kept away from women.

Once he was able to move and to remove his hand from his cheek, he found his fingers blue because of Effie's lipstick. He should've had known. Whenever Effie Trinket kissed, she left a coloured spot. He shook his head.

She had kissed him. Not to welcome him. Not out of courtesy. But for no reason. She had kissed him for no reason. He just didn't yet know what to think about it.


	17. Chapter 17: A mark on his cheek

**My dearies,**

**Thank you so very much for your reviews (and for telling me that I copied&pasted the same passage 2 times, thank you, I didn't notice that although I thought something about the chapter was wrong o.o).**

**As I'm going to France during the weekend, I won't be able to write, so I'll just publish the next chapter right now. Thank you all and I love you.**

**XO, Sarah**

_Effie walked downstairs into the dining room and examined the bountiful table. Excellent! Everything was ready to eat, they could start any minute. A young Avox entered the room, holding a tray full of brightly polished cut-glass cups. Effie watched the woman putting the tray on the table, then she lightly touched her shoulder._

_"Thank you", she smiled, as she was really enchanted by everything standing by. The Avox gave her a short nod and hurried out of the room. Effie followed her into the kitchen, where she had almost collided with another Avox who was carrying a basket of bread. He stepped aside to let her enter the kitchen and she gladly smiled at him. Today everything went according to her plan._

_She had hardly entered the room when she noticed the delicious smell of lamb stew. For today she had prepared something very special for each of her guests: lamb stew for Katniss, a glass of Prosecco for Haymitch -although this probably wasn't his favoured hard drink, but it was so much more classy than Whiskey or Gin- and a wonderfully frosted cake for Peeta. She walked through the kitchen, felicitously humming and rubbing her hands. She looked around, dinner was practically finished._  
_She hurried back into the dining room and sat down on the lovely decorated table._

_"The Horn of Plenty overflows", she sang in a low voice and observed the sparkling dinnerware. She waited for her guests to join her, but no ony appeared. Eventually she began playing with her gloves, then she took them off to drum her nails on the table. She liked that sound._

_Once she was still sitting alone at the table after five more minutes, she unflinchingly got up and walked upstairs to declare dinner had been dished up. It was no surprise to her she found Katniss and Peeta stuck together in one room instead of staying in the two separated chambers Effie had allocated to them. She looked through the crack of the door and peered into the room._

_"Dinner is ready!", she warbled, then she shut the door and knocked at Haymitch's a few seconds later. After a small while he opened the door and stared at her in a very unusually grim way._

_"Yes?"_

_"Dinner is ready", Effie repeated in a cheerful voice. Then she saw that the mark of her lipstick still remained on his face. She smiled involuntarily._

_She reached for a snow-white handkerchief laying on Haymitch's dresser and thrusted it into his hand._

_"There", she said, "wash the lipstick off before dinner, alright?"_

_"I see, we don't want Peeta and Katniss to know that you kissed me, huh?"_

_Effie pinkened, then she stared defiantly at him to hide her embarrassment._

_"No, it's just that blue doesn't suit you", she snarled pointedly snippy and Haymitch laughed deridingly._

_"And to you, sweetheart- gold doesn't suit you!"_

_Effie panted for breath and examined herself. She looked down at her golden highhels. The golden-sparkling dress. The armlets on her wrists. Even her wig shimmered in the same colour. She stared at him, deeply hurted, and swallowed. What did that mean? That yet again he didn't like her dress. And even more. That he found her nasty, as he always did._

_"A bit of gentleness wouldn't harm you, you know?", she said in a rough voice and swept from the room. Without wasting any more words, she slammed the door and took a deep breath. Why, oh why was Haymitch always as rude to her? Probably it had something to do with her forbidding him to get drunk. Well, at least she had achieved what she wanted to. And besides, who cared if Haymitch Abernathy found her attractive or not? She shook her head. There was no reason for being interested in his opinion. She didn't even know why she thought about him any longer, she had always known he was tactless and coarse._

_"Alright, Effie", she told herself and slapped on a beaming smile, "don't be impolite, it's dinner-time!"_

_When she returned to the dining room, Peeta and Katniss already sat at the table and to Effie's horror Katniss grabbed into a bowl of lamb stew and picked up a plum with her bare hands._

_"Katniss!", Effie screamed bewilderedly and banged the silver lid back on the terrine. Katniss rolled her eyes and stuffed the whole fruit at once into her mouth. With a disapproving look Effie settled herself in one of the chairs and clasped her hands eagerly. Five minutes later Haymitch arrived and took a seat. Effie saw that he didn't wash the lipstick off, evidently just to bother her. Katniss and Peeta looked enquiringly at the spot on Haymitch's cheek and Effie stared at him with an angry expression. He amiably smiled at her. She knew for sure that he wanted to dare her, that he wanted her to rebuke him in Katniss's and Peeta's presence, but she just smiled and clapped her hands._

_"Well, let's start!"_

_She pointed at the by now served food with a sweeping gesture and instructed the Avoxes to pour them out the drinks. Oh no, Haymitch, I wont do you that favor, she thought._

_The food tasted exquisite and Katniss and Peeta effectively warmed up -in Katniss' case the alcohol surely played a role-, and they joked and were mightily amused. But Effie couldn't enjoy it, because Haymitch looked her deridingly in the eye across the bouquet standing between them for the whole time. When he snatched the last piece of bread from under her nose with a triumphant smile, she booted him below the table, but she must have had hit Katniss, because she indignantly looked at her._  
_"Was that still for the plum?", she asked, raising her eyebrows._

_Oh, you know exactly the kick wasn't meant for you, Effie thought sourly, but she smiled apologetically and neatly dabbed her lips with a napkin._

_"You have to let me get away with it, Katniss, I guess that was kind of nervous convulsion. A lot of stress, you know?"_

_Haymitch's grin was so impudent that Effie haughtily raised her chin._

_You'll see, Haymitch!_  
_You'll see._


	18. Chapter 18: Bad influence

**My darlings!**

**I am back, and I really have to thank you for your sweet reviews, thank you so very much! I just „shlove" you ;)**

**Okay, because this is a Hayffie fanfic, there has to be at least one chapter when... THIS happens.**

**I know it's not very realistic, but one of my readers on the website where I originally published this story asked me for it. So, here we go!**

**Thank you and XO,**

**Sarah**

It was late at night, but Haymitch knew that Effie was still awake. Only a few minutes ago he had paused coincidentally at the door of her room and listened to the sounds coming outside without having any evil intentions. He had heard the scratching of a pen on a piece of paper, so she was probably drewing up the schedule for tomorrow. They might as well expect the worst.

Oh, my best friend, fortunately I took you with me, thought Haymitch and uncorked the bottle. The well-known smell made him sight delightedly, and yet he hesitated before taking the first swig. Despite everything, a promise was still a promise, and Effie really supposed that he didn't drink anything while being on a visit to her. He shrugged. The option was that she dried him out, and then he would smash up the whole furniture. And what would she prefer, him drinking a little or him trashing her entire house? Well.

He took a few more pulls and leaned contentedly back. Life was beautiful whenever-

Someone knocked at the door. Haymitch spun round. He didn't even try to hide the bottle, because the second when Effie entered the room, he knew it was already too late. She had picked up on what he did at the first glance.

"Haymitch!"

He couldn't remember to have her ever seen as furied as in the very moment. He wanted to back away from her as he saw her making a beeline for him, and her expression was so fatal that he almost expected her to slap him. Instead she planted herself in front of him and whipped the bottle out of his hand; she was beside herself with anger. She darted livid glances through the room and Haymitch couldn't help laughing when he realized she searched for a container in which she could pour his alcohol. Had they been outdoors, she would have probably chucked the bottle on the ground, but of course that wasn't an option being inside her house and standing on such a deeply expensive wood floor.

He smirked as he watched her becoming more and more desperate while she searched for a way to get rid of his alcohol without doing serious harm to her furniture, and him twitting her apparently only made her more irritated. Out of sheer frustration she took gulps of air- and then she did something Haymitch would've never had expected. She raised the bottle to her mouth and put her head back, and Haymitch was flabbergasted when he watched almost a quarter of his gin disappear in Effie's throat.

When she put down the bottle, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to bar herself from coughing, and she glared at him with sparkling eyes.  
"You promised me to stop drinking!", she grated in a hoarse voice and Haymitch smirked at her in disbelief. Did this really happen? He didn't want to miss a single second.

Effie couldn't help coughing, she turned away from Haymitch and took another few sips.

"I'll have the last laugh, Haymitchabernathy!", she muttered and Haymitch noticed that her voice was already thick with a drink. That was almost cute.  
Effie took a few steps through Haymitch's room, then she tripped and fell down on his bed. And again she raised the bottle to her mouth. She had already had a considerable proportion of his alcohol.

"Effie, that's gin", Haymitch said appreciatively and Effie pursed her lips in a very peeved way.

"Well, Heymish, you haven't planned on that, haveyou?"

"No, indeed I haven't."

He grinned. That would be a very funny night. Effie heaved herself up, stood shakily on her feet and lurched towards the door. Haymitch rose swiftly and she gave him a challenging look. Although it seemed difficult for her to fixate him.

"You'll see", she threatened, "I will showyou some manners, oh well, you'll see..."

She rolled her ankle and he caught her in his arms. Haymitch struggled to balance her, especially because of the reproaches that hailed down on him. He should actually stop her from drinking his alcohol just because she didn't want him to have it, but the show was worth its price. Muttering empty threats Effie stumbled towards the door and opened it clumsily. Haymitch followed her into the hall and saw her to her room in case that she would trip and fall down again. When they arrived at her door, she leaned against his chest and glowered at him, triumphantly waving the bottle.

"You'll never ever see it again! That's what comes of it! You see? That's exactly the reason why you should stop bothering me."

She opened the door and locked him out with a loud bang.

"That's exactly the reason why I'll never stop bothering you", he whispered with a grin and a few seconds later he heard the noise of the toilet flushing. She had either poured the rest of the gin into the toilet or thrown up. He waited precautionally until the light in her room went off, then he returned to his own chamber and uncorked the next bottle.


	19. Chapter 19: The day after

**Thank you, thank you! You are the best!**

**And, as you will see, in my fanfic Haymitch didn't give Effie's golden bracelet to Finnick, just a copy of it :D**

_When Effie woke up the next morning, a low moan escaped her throat. What had happened? Her hand touched her forehead, and in the first moment she thought to have been tripped and knocked her head last night. But then she noticed the disgusting flavour in her mouth and she whimpering turned on her site. She opened her eyes and her gaze darted on the empty bottle standing on the floor next to her bed._

_Achingly slowly Effie sat up and struggled against the want to spit out her stomach contents. Something had happened last night... something..._

_Oh... a picture creeped into her mind. Haymitch. Haymitch, who had drunk alcohol although she had prohibited it._

_"What?", she asked furiously, but in the next moment she bitterly regretted her blowup. She jumped out of the bed, rushed into the bathroom and bent over the toilet. When her nausea faded away tears dropped down her cheeks and she breathed heavily. The whole thing was so ignominious. Effie Trinket, retching above a toilet bowl? Oh, what had she done. She rose up very slowly and watched her mirror image. She looked better than she had expected. She had lost her wig anywhere, but her make-up wasn't very smeared and her eyes were in no way as bloodshot as Haymitch's. But on the other hand she had slept in her expensive designer dress and totally wrinkled it up._

_Invectively she emerged from the golden fabric and put the dress aside to duly hang it up later. She slipped under the shower and washed off the remnants of the last evening, then she put on a mossy green dress with beautiful shaped puffy sleeves and applied make-up. She found her wig- it was laying under the sink- and put it on. Ta-dah! Effie Trinket._

_She shuffled out of the room, then she noticed she didn't wear shoes and return to her chamber to correct this fact. Black high heels. Wonderful._

_She walked downstairs and barred herself from groaning painfully. Not under any circumstances she would allow herself to show the condition she was in. She just hoped that Haymitch hadn't witnessed too much of her yesterday evening's behaviour or that he would at least not drop a hint of it. But what did she expect. He was Haymitch. Of course he'd drop a hint of it._

_Effie had actually hoped that she would have the opportunity to unnoticedly prepare breakfast before her guests awoke, but when she arrived in the dining room, the three of them were already sitting at the table and grinning gloatingly at her. Effie touched her temple and came up to the table._

_"Why are you already awake?", she asked._

_"Already? You're joking!", Peeta roared at her and Effie winced. Why did he shout at her? Why had he to be so loud?_

_But if Peeta had been loud, Katniss only sounded worse._

_"It's almost noon!", she screamed and Effie painfully took breath._

_"Shush!", she said, settled herself in a chair and reached for a pot of tea. Her Avoxes must have set the table without waiting for her instructions. Then she cringed._

_"Say what, it's almost midday?", she asked alertly and stared at Katniss in a state of shock. Had she really been sleeping for such a long time? This could not be happening._

_She covered her face with both of her hands, closed her eyes and wailed._

_"How could I be as rude to oversleep half of the day?", she lamented. "Today of all days, when you are on a visit! Oh, I'm so sorry."_

_"That doesn't matter", Peeta shouted at her. "We've spent our time together."_

_Effie reached for the teapot again and poured a bit of the hot liquid into her cup._

_"Well, Effie, thirsty again?", Haymitch asked, sitting on the other side of the table and grinning outrageously._

_"Good morning to you, too", Effie said snappishly and drank her tea. "How nice that you..."_

_Then she pressed her hand against her mouth with a start. She jumped to her feet and rushed out of the dining room in the direction of the next best toilet._

* * *

"Excuse me", Haymitch said with a big grin and nodded at Katniss and Peeta.

"Yes, just go and watch her puke", Katniss said amiably and Haymitch gave her a wink. Of course the two of them had already caught on what had happened yesterday evening. Amongst other reasons because Haymitch had told them.

He followed the sound of Effie's clattering steps and waited for her to quit the bathroom. It took her a considerable time, and when she finally opened the door, she was as pale as death and trembled in every limb.

"Maybe you should have another snooze", Haymitch whispered and Effie touched her head.

"Oh, Haymitch, but this is horrible! How can you live your whole life like that?"

Haymitch laughed.

"You know, Effie, some people just are more able to hold their liquors than others."

She grasped his arm and latched on to him while he instilled her water from a glass he had taken with him as a matter of prudence. Poor Effie. Her first actual hangover. He couldn't help grinning.

Effie sank into a leather armchair standing in the corridor and buried her face in her hands. It couldn't go on like this. Haymitch entered the bathroom and rummaged around her medicine cabinet. And he actually found what he searched for: strong headache pills, in his experience the best remedy against the morning after. Capitol medicine.

He returned to Effie, forced her to rise from the armchair and dragged her upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Well!", he said and thrusted the pillbox into her hand, "now you're going to take another shower and when you finished, you'll take three of these."

She watched him with a miserable mien and he hugged her consolingly. His glee slowly turned into pity Effie didn't deserve at all. She had drunk his alcohol just because she had been mad at him, and she was an awful stickler. But when she meekly shuffled into the bathroom and when Haymitch heard the sound of running water a few minutes later, he couldn't despise her any longer.

He poked around in Effie's bedroom. It was big and bright, with huge windows and very fashionable furniture. There were few furnishings, and many of them were made of some gleaming steel. Her bed was as low-built as Haymitch's. Concerning someone like Effie one would rather expect a bedroom full of pink flowers and corny decoration. A bouquet of roses lying on a small table at the window caught his eye. He swallowed as he realised it were the roses he had sent her. She had really dried and kept them.

He angrily noticed the sight of it made him feel warm all over. He couldn't help coming up to the table and stroking the dry petals. Besides the flowers stood a small casket made of readly gleaming wood, and Haymitch instinctively knew that Effie stored his letters in it. He lifted off the small chest top and bit his lip while touching one of his old letters. Watching all this it almost gave the impression that she cared about him. And still they behaved so nastily towards each other.  
He unfolded the letter.

„What's wrong with you, sweetheart?  
It's no fun at all writing with you when you're always in a snit. You know I love bantering you, and I always did, so why do you suddenly take it seriously?  
Where's the Effie who used to affront me and play the "let's annoy each other"- game with me? Come on, Eff. You know I'm just kidding, right? Guess why I love teasing you? Cause I think you're okay. Alright? You are nice, and I don't dislike you at all. Only a few things about you. But that's okay, because you're Effie.  
Tell me about your problems, Eff! You don't want me to think the only thing you worry about is your nail polish? So then: what's going on in Effie Trinket's curly head? Big worries, huh?

I think that you are very well interested in us going to visit you. I know you'd be excited to see us, so prepare yourself and your house. Better you cover the precious timber floor with a tarp, so that I won't puke on it. (Oh, Eff, that annotation of yours wasn't well-mannered at all!)  
And as you really seem to rack your brain about the drunk and the dry me: they don't exist. There's just me, and I like you, but at the same time you have no idea of anything besides Effie stuff. That's funny.  
Try and stop being pissed of. Really, we like you.  
Haymitch."

He couldn't help smiling while folding the letter. The expression on her face must have been hilarious. He took the next letter.

„Alright, Effie,  
Do you want to annoy me? Haven't you yet realised that there's no way you could bar me from drinking? No way, understood? I don't care about your manners and whatever is your reason for telling me I should become dry. I do not care!  
Effie Trinket, I am not jealous and I'll never be. To me it doesn't matter with whom you dance or kiss or do whatever you do up there in the famous Capitol. Which doesn't exist anymore, as you said.  
Just shut up, Effie, stop to bother me. You have nothing that is worth getting sober.  
H."

Haymitch swallowed. The paper wrinkled in his hand. He hadn't remembered the letter being as rude. How much he had hurt her... he had really forgot about it.

What did she write to him in one of her letters? The line immediately crossed his mind, because he had read it at least ten times.  
_"We were just not made for each other, and as it seems, there's no one I was made for._  
_But you know me, I'm the last one to lament about that."_

He had never really reacted to it. He remembered how she had told him about the rumours she had heard after the rebellion, rumours about him trying to save her... He urgently had to talk to her, and right now.

He put the letter back into the casket -although he'd love nothing better than rip it to pieces-, then he throbbed at the door of Effie's bathroom.

"Effie, I need to talk to you!"

"Haymitch, you know that I'm naked and standing in the shower right now, don't you?"

"Another reason to talk to you. Let me in!"

A scandalised squeal.

"Oh, Haymitch! Not on your life!"

All right. It seemed as if he had to be patient. He came up to Effie's wardrobe and opened it. He had never seen so many clothes in one place. He picked a golden one with a funnily bobbing skirt and small butterfly-shaped juwels on it. She had worn it the day after the rebels had released her from her political captivity. It had been the very first day he had been sure he had really saved her. He wanted to see her wearing this dress once again, but above all he wanted to apologise for saying gold didn't suit her. Because that actually wasn't true. Whenever she wore gold she reminded him that she actually wasn't a bad person, that she always stood by Katniss. At home he still kept the golden bracelet she had given him right before the 75th Hunger Games to show to everyone they belonged together. He smiled.


	20. Chapter 20: Gold suits you

**Thank you for your lovely feedback And I'm sorry for the mistakes -.-**

_Effie left the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Her gaze fell on the pillbox and she frowned suspiciously. She didn't like the abuse of medicine... but after all she suffered from really bad headaches, and Haymitch was surely well versed in this... regard. She poured three of the pills on her palm and swallowed them, one by one. The nagging pain in her temples ceased almost at the same moment the pills were gone, and Effie groaned with relief. It felt so incredibly good._

_She looked at the nice green dress she'd actually wanted to put on once again, but to her cost it was frightfully rumpled._

_Effie!, she scolded herself, watching the marred fabric. What had she done with it? She was by no means sure if she liked the effect alcohol had on her. Haymitch was really bad company. And to make matters worse, he throbbed at her door again and shouted the house down._

_„Let me in! Damn!"_

_Effie disapprovingly pursed her lips. She almost hadn't the heart to do it, but she finally constrained herself to shout:_

_„Haymitch, could you please stop cursing and bring me a new dress? I'll not come out of this bathroom unless I'll be able to dress myself in some decent clothes!"_  
_„I've already brought you a dress."_

_Effie perked her eyebrows up in disbelief and bent forward to look through the keyhole. She catched a glimpse of a fabric's golden shimmer and bobbed amazedly up. She unlocked the door, opened it ajar and peered through. Haymitch had chosen one of her nicest dresses, the golden one with the tiny butterflies on it._

_„I thought gold doesn't suit me?", she asked snappishly and to her amazement he started smiling._

_„Yes, of course it looks good on you. It goes perfectly with your name."_

_Effie briefly thought about it, then she concluded that this remark wasn't worth responding to it, and she amiably smiled back at him. Haymitch made no move to hand her the dress, and she knew why. He probably wanted her to reach for it, because then she would have to open the door a little more to have the possibility to push her arm through. And then he'd have enough time to be chuffed about her doing his bidding. But what was the point? She needed that dress. Effie pursed her lips, enlarged the door crack and whipped the dress out of Haymitch's hands. Sardonic ruffian._

_She slammed the door, toweled herself and slipped into the dress. Then she put on her golden wig, sticked false golden eyelashes with tiny silver juwels on it to her eyelids and applied cheerful sky-blue colour to her lips. She painted her face white and dabbed her cheeks with a touch of blue powder. Then she smiled encouragingly at her mirror image and left the bathroom._

_Haymitch already awaited her -why was he that idle?- and sized her up. For any reason his gaze made her flush, and she crossly ran past him and made a beeline for her wardrobe. She got off her black high heels and exchanged them for silver ones, then she shuffled on transparent, silver gloves and refined her appearance with two golden armlets decorated with small, shiny rubies._

_She turned round and watched Haymitch who had observed her for the whole time. She smiled at him._

_He cleared his throat._

_„Did the medicine operate?"_

_„Oh yes, it worked admirably well. Thank you, Haymitch."_

_She looked at him, full of expectation._

_„You wanted to talk to me?"_

_„Oh yeah, that's right. You remember the rumours you've heard after the rebellion?"_

_Effie drew a deep breath. Right. The rumours. At that time she had been overjoyed after hearing Flavius talk about Haymitch's alleged struggle for her life. She had felt so flattered, she had been full of hopes and had wanted to give profuse thanks to him... but he had been as harsh and impolite as always, and then he had gone back to District 12 and never gotten in touch with her. Until she had written him that letter... she didn't want to think about the rumours. It hurt._  
_And then Haymitch took her by the hand. Effie looked at him with wide eyes, unable to think. What did he do there? Why... she shook her head in disbelief._  
_„Effie, you know, back then..."_

_Just at that moment the door opened with a loud bang and Katniss and Peeta came rushing in. They had still no idea about how to behave themselves. Haymitch swiftly let Effie's hand go and stared angrily at the two kids._

_„Oh, are we disturbing you?", Katniss asked and couldn't help grinning._

_„Oh, of course not!", Effie smiled at her. „Even so, you should remember that..."_

_„We just wanted to remind you that you wanted to give dancing lessons to Haymitch", Peeta interrupted her with a laugh. „And since we have to return home tomorrow..."_

_„Yes, indeed! The dancing lessons!", Effie beamed and looked enthusiastically at Haymitch. „That's a wonderful idea, thank you very much! I had almost forgotten it!"_

_„Yeah, that would have been horrible", Haymitch grunted._

_And Effie hurried out of the room, relieved about not being alone with Haymitch anymore. He confused her, and she didn't like that at all._

* * *

Haymitch stood motionless and watched Effie sweep out of the room, closely followed by Peeta. He shook his head.

Katniss stood at the door and eyed him with a big grin.

„What?", Haymitch asked waspishly and her grin broadened. She looked squarely into his eyes.

„When are you finally going to kiss her?"

Haymitch almost lost his tongue. He was open-mouthed, he struggled to find words in disbelief about what Katniss had just asked him.

„Me?", he finally uttered. „Me, kissing Effie Trinket?"

He stared at her. What crossed the mind of that girl?

„Yes, too right!", Katniss smiled and stepped towards him. „You know, I wouldn't hold off on doing it any longer!"

Haymitch still stared at her, deeply taken by surprise by her remark.

„Katniss, what's biting you?", he eventually asked. „If there's anything I'll certainly not do, then it's kissing Effie Trinket!"

The mere thought of it made him shiver, with disgust, he hoped. He and Effie... that was appalling.

Katniss rolled her eyes.  
„And then why are you in the same room as her while she is taking a shower?"

„I haven't been _in the same room as her!_ I have been inspecting her dresses", he said indignantly, but the small moment when Effie had opened the bathroom door and looked at him through the doorcrack came into his mind. It had been the first time he had seen Effie without the thick layer of make-up that normally covered her face. And without clothes, of course. She had been very much smaller than usual without her wig and the exaggerated high heels, and he couldn't help thinking of the wet strands of blonde hair that had clung to her face... a warm shiver ran down his body.

What happened to you, Haymitch Abernathy?, he asked himself angrily. Since when do a few strands of hair put you out of your stride? He shook his head to blow the cobwebs away.

Katniss still looked at him, full of expectation, and he stared back at her.

„Just to get it straight: Effie is a conceited, naive person with a lapse of taste, an artificial grin and tiny butterflies on her eyelashes! And now look at me, Katniss, and you really think that there's something between us?"

Katniss shrugged.

„Well, if I were in your shoes, I'd eventually kiss her", she said indifferently and turned to go. She looked back at him once again. „You know, she's not going to wait forever."


	21. Chapter 21: Dancing lessons

**Okay, because I got so much feedback (aahahahaa *.*); I'm already going to post the new chapter :D Thank you **

_Effie awaited Haymitch, sitting as straight as a die on her sofa in the living room, folding her hands in her lap. How dared he letting her wait for him? She pursed her lips, but when she finally saw him enter the room, she couldn't contain her hopeful smile and she rose excitedly to wave him nearer._

_„You see, this room will serve as a dancefloor", she explained and Haymitch got closer to her with a very distrustful mien. Effie ran past him and towards a very expensive stereo equipment that stood on a small table in a corner of the room. She switched it on, and the sound of a popular classical song filled the room. Haymitch winced; Effie knew he disliked the song. But it was an absolute necessity to know how to dance to it, and so she stepped close to him and took his hands._

_„Close bodily contact is not very relevant to this dance", she explained -Haymitch sighed in relief and she briefly wrinkled her forehead-, „but the hands must stay in contact, you know? No matter which dance steps and figures we'll execute. For example you can make me pirouette or-"_

_„Yeah, yeah, I know", he interrupted her gruffly. „Just show me the steps."_

_Effie raised her eyebrows indignantly and shook her head. No conception of decent manners. But she put a good face on the matter and showed Haymitch the dance steps he had to execute. Obviously he didn't get it, because he let her show it again and again until Effie's feet hurt intolerably into her tight high heels. After all that step sequence was designated to be executed by men and not by someone wearing heels, but Haymitch certainly hoped that she would break the lessons off if he only played the fool long enough. But eventually he seemed to understand this tactic didn't work, and, showing an incredibly annoyed mien, he began to mimic her steps and finally he got his kick from twirling Effie round the floor and executing the wildest dance figures. When the song eventually ended and a new one set in, Effie came to a standstill, breathing heavily. She laid one hand on her head to bar her wig from slipping out of place._

_„That... was... well done", she gasped. „Your arm movements were very... professional."_

_At that rate he had gone on, it was needless to say that Effie had had no chance to mind his feet movements, and she supposed that was exactly the reason why he had set such a brisk and passionate pace. But the next dance wouldn't offer him the possibility to distract her attention. The following song was slower than the first one, and Effie took Haymitch's hands and laid them on her hip and her shoulder. He leered at her and Effie pursed her lips. She would come back at him._

_At least they still followed the three-foot rule, but yet Effie could smell the shampoo Haymitch used to wash his hair. That he even washed it was at any rate an improvement. It didn't smell bad at all. She smiled at him and showed him how to move his feet, and soon he concentrated on the step sequence, so that Effie had enough time to recover her breath. Haymitch stepped on her feet several times, probably very deliberately, but on the whole he didn't act too clumsily. When the song faded away, their eyes met, and Effie felt her cheeks flush. There was something about him that made her feel awfully embarrassed._

_Usually the next song should set in now, but the break was suspiciously long, and when Effie turned round, she saw Peeta fiddle about with the stereo equipment. A moment later the slow sound of violins set in, accompanied by the sad little melody of a harp._

_„Oh, Peeta, what's the point of that?", Effie asked nervously. „I don't think we should yet practise this dance style, it is too... too..."_

_Peeta watched her eagerly and Effie broke off. She could not really profess that this dance style was too complicated for Haymitch, because it was actually a whole lot simpler than anything she had shown him until now. And yet... she felt a bit uncomfortable about it. But Haymitch had to learn how to dance to slow songs, and so Effie smiled at him and laid his hands on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. They were so close to each other that her chin touched the fabric of his shirt. She could have rested her head against his shoulder if she had wanted to... but no. Becoming intimate with Haymitch was the last thing she would do._  
_The slow, sweet music snowed them and Effie coughed slightly to keep a clear head. She had always liked this song, but this wasn't the time for sentimentalism._  
_„Now you have to... yes, exactly like this. Now you could make me pirouette."_

_He spun her around. Their eyes met. Those grey eyes... Effie had never noticed how beautiful they were. Almost silver. This Haymitch had long, light eyelashes, and she liked it. She couldn't help smiling when she felt the ends of his long hair touching the back of her hand. They had never ever been so close to each other._

_„And now... so now you have to... your arms..."_

_She fell silent and cleared her throat. She had forgotten in mid-sentence what she had wanted to say. This had never happened to her before._

_„Now you have to..."_

_It was beyond remedy. He looked far too deep into her eyes. They held each other's gaze, and Effie dimly perceived that his face looked totally different seen from up close. She could have probably counted every single of his beard stubbles if she'd have been able to avert her gaze from his eyes._

_Haymitch just looked at her. They had ceased to move. And then it happened. Their lips touched._

_Effie stopped breathing. She saw that Haymitch had closed his eyes, but her own eyes were wide open. She couldn't think clearly. She was so shocked that she didn't even feel the touch. Haymitch Abernathy kissed her._

_And then the small moment broke. Effie released herself from the embrace and backed away from him. She stared at him with wide, fear-struck eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. What did he do there?_

_Haymitch bleakly watched her. Effie confusedly touched her lips with her fingertips, trembling in every limb, then she spun round on her heel and ran away._


	22. Chapter 22: What's the thing about it

**I am so glad that you like it! XO**

Haymitch sank into Effie's white leather sofa and burried his face in his hands. What had he done? What the hell had gotten into him? He couldn't really have kissed Effie Trinket. What had he expected? That she'd fall round his neck and declare her eternal love for him? Nice joke. He laughed. For her he was just a boozy creep without any sense of decency. And she was still Effie. It was impossible to love her. And it was impossible to be loved _by_ her. Her first and only love would always be called Effie.

...and yet he had kissed her. Straight on her blue-painted mouth. He didn't know why he had done this... the sad, slow music... the warmth of her breath on his skin... it had been a long time since Haymitch had been in company of a woman. This aspect of his life had died on the day of the reaping before the 50th Hunger Games. When he had returned from the arena, he had refused all of them, every single woman who had thrown herself at him, and since he had never again sought female company. Whatever for? It only complicated matters. But Effie's blue eyes had somehow caught him, and she had been so close to him, and then he had always heard Katniss's voice into his head: „When will you finally kiss her? She's not going to wait forever!"

Great bet, Katniss. He had never before gotten such a good piece of advice. He looked up and saw the two kids standing in the door and watching him worriedly. Haymitch rose, stared at them and edged them roughly aside when he left the room. He was totally sick of them all. Of pesky Effie, running away as soon as one wanted to show her she was all right, of the gawking kids. He stumped upstairs and barricaded himself in his room.

Haymitch missed lunch by oversleeping and when a very embarrassed Effie looked through the doorcrack a few hours later to call him for dinner, he was already smashed. He staggered downstairs towards the dinner table and sank into one of the chairs, stuffing any food he could reach into his mouth. He dimly perceived that the others tried to keep a conversation rolling, and eventually he butted in:

„Oh, come on, now I'm the bad guy again, ain't I? What's the thing about kissing someone that will never ever win a decent man? After all I also wanna have some fun."

When he saw Effie's eyes well up with tears, it totally spoiled his appetite and he got up. Before he left the dining room, he could hear Effie saying in a whiny voice:

„I can't believe that he's drunk again!"

When he turned round, he saw Katniss putting her arms around Effie. He groaned in dolour and returned to his room.

* * *

_„Goodbye."_

_Effie raised her hand and waved. She struggled against the tears threatening to well up in her eyes, and smiled at Katniss and Peeta who said goodbye to her through the opened window of the train. Then she turned round to Haymitch, unable to look him in the eyes. Thinking of everything that had happened the last time she had looked at him... she shyly embraced him and patted his back._

_„Maybe you should enter now, Haymitch, the train is ready to go", she whispered in a rough voice and swallowed. He nodded and released himself from her embrace, then he heaved his bag into the open door of the train and looked back at her one last time. Effie felt her heart aching at the sight of it, she didn't want him to go... because for some silly, incomprehensible reason she needed Haymitch Abernathy. She smiled at him with trembling lips and he took her hand._

_„I'll write to you", he promised with a breathy voice, then he shook his head. „If Peeta and Katniss wouldn't have been with us... I'd have told you a lot."_

_Effie just looked at him and tried to fix his face on her mind. This morning he had combed his hair just to please her. Now the tears welled up._

_„Do you really have to go back?", she asked casually and tried to laugh, as if she'd cracked an amusing joke. „You could stay here for a while, couldn't you?"_

_He'd probably never consent to it, and that was good, because the only thought to be left alone with Haymitch awfully frightened her. Why had she even made him this offer? She eyed his face, torn between fear and hope. Haymitch stared at her in disbelief, then he faced Peeta and Katniss._

_„Hey! Do you know how to feed geese?"_

_Katniss raised her eyebrows and shot a glance at Peeta._

_„I guess you take some bread and throw it on the floor, don't you?"_

_Haymitch eyed her suspiciously, then he shrugged._

_„That'll work."_

_He turned towards Effie and grinned at her._

_„So, what's the point? I'm staying."_

_He reached for his bag, pulled it out of the train and put it on the floor._

_„Really?", Effie asked in a weak voice, and he nodded at her. The doors of the train began to close, and they turned round to look at Katniss and Peeta. Effie blew some kisses at them, Haymitch confined himself to raise his hand and call something about his geese. Effie didn't listen to him, she had enough bother to controle her fast beating heart. She watched Haymitch out of the corner of her eyes and winced when he returned the look._

_„How... how long do you want to stay?", she asked in a low voice, and he smiled at her._

_„As long as I want to."_

_How impolite, Effie thought, but the joy outweighed. She couldn't contain her pleasure._


	23. Chapter 23: Quarrels

**Okay, reading your (sweet and charming) reviews (that totally made my day), I wish this chapter was a bit more fluffy, but... it's Hayffie, right? :)**  
**I love you all, XO Sarah**

The following days were... nice. More or less. Effie showed Haymitch every single attraction of the Capitol, buildings, shops and people he absolutely needed to see at least one time in his life, and he was bored stiff. They were barely at home, probably because Effie wanted to amuse him, and as soon as they stayed in Effie's house, she dragged him upstairs into her bedroom and presented him infinite series of wigs, dresses and shoes, to which he should respond with exuberant enthusiasm. He could imagine way more enjoyable things to do in a bedroom. He didn't react as excited as she wanted him to, and she became snippy.

Finally he resorted to praise everything she showed him to the skies, with the result that she flushed for joy. It made life easier for both of them.

Yes, they had a good time. The very first day it turned out they were on good terms with each other if Haymitch neglected to insult her, and after a couple of hours the awkward tension that had always existed between them disappeared. Although Effie still confused him. Sometimes he tried to find out what fascinated him about her. Then he watched her for a long time, her coloured, chattering lips, the golden shining wig, her awful clothes, and again and again her eyes. When she noticed him looking at her, she took him to task and asked him if he didn't listen to her, and then he realized he should have had replied to some question she had put to him.

Effie... he often enough shook his head while watching her. He had never despised her as much as all the other citizens of the Capitol. After a few years as a mentor he had learned to accept the people from the Capitol, but this had never been necessary in terms of Effie. Of course he had always turned her into ridicule and she had so often annoyed him to death, but nevertheless they had always been a team, operating well together right from the word go. Because in terms of their work they had always complemented each other. And now he voluntarily spent time with her. And thought about if he'd like to kiss her one more time.  
On the whole, the days with Effie were fine. They enjoyed each other's company.

And then they began to talk to each other. Big mistake.

One day Haymitch couldn't stand it any longer. He had stayed at the Capitol to speak earnestly to her, and she shirked the discussion by talking his ear off twenty-four-seven. She was just holding a pair of light green gloves with a black lacing under his nose, asking him if he found the colour combination too simple, when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the bed he was sitting on. She stared at him in a shock and he had a good mind to tell her there was no reason to react so theatrically, but he stopped himself from saying it and watched her earnestly.

„Effie, the reason why I stayed here..."

He took a deep breath.

„I just wanted to tell you. The rumours. You heard. Are true."

He had finally said it. Effie smiled at him in confusion and shook her head, as if she'd know better.

„Haymitch..."

„No. Don't start haymitching now. I just wanted to tell you, so that you are not as disappointed with me anymore."

He smiled at her, and Effie smiled back. Her eyes welled up with tears and she gratefully squeezed his fingers.

Why did she have to cry again? It seemed as if everything Haymitch said moved her to tears. In the long run this was very straining, because he really didn't want to see Effie cry. If she had to weep every whipstitch because he was a mean creep, then she could at least be happy when he flattered her.

„Why are you crying again?", he asked. She cocked her head and watched him bewilderedly.

* * *

_„What do you mean?"_

_She blinked swiftly to dam up her tears and looked at Haymitch with quizzical eyes._

_„Come on, there's no reason for crying. None at all, Effie."_

_She'd have token it as a pleasant remark, if his voice hadn't been as angry. She slowly pulled her hand out of Haymitch's grip._

_„Well, I'm sorry", she answered snappishly and got ready to rise, „not everyone is able to keep his countenance like Haymitch Abernathy!"_

_Haymitch bottled her up and pushed her back down on the bed. The strength in his hands scared her._

_„You stay here now. It's out of the question that you get up and lock yourself in in any room, just to avoid talking to me!"_

_How dared he to command her? She angrily stared at him._

_„Really? Since when do I have to obey you, Haymitch?"_

_„You don't have to, but it would be nice if you for once did."_

_Effie gave up resistance and Haymitch grinned at her._

_„You see, there's a good girl."_

_Again this patronizing voice. Effie perked her eyebrows up._

_„Oh, princess, don't look at me like that! After you have entertained me for days with all your small curiosities, we could at least talk for five minutes abouth something I'm also interested in."_

_He shouldn't have said that. Effie felt the pain his remark had caused overcome her. So he hadn't enjoyed her company at all? She swallowed. He was such a... such a... he shouldn't have said that._

_„Well, then impress me with your ingenious outpourings!", she snapped and flashed her eyes at him. How dared he?_

_But Haymitch just rolled his eyes and sighed._

_„No reason for getting into a fuss, Effie! That doesn't make you look more attractive either."_

_Effie was dumbfounded. Had he really said that? He hadn't. Had he? She bounced and stared at him, full of rage and pain._

_„Well, if you say so, then it must be right, mustn't it?", she shrieked furiously and tried in vain to speak in a steady voice. „Haymitch Abernathy, the ideal of beauty!"_

_„At least I'm not wearing a wig that looks like a rolled up sheep!"_

_He laughed. Effie screamed for fury._

_„Haymitch, shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!"_

_She grabbed her handbag, which lay on her bed stand, and swept out of the room. She ran downstairs, left the house and slammed the frontdoor. She had to go somewhere, just away from Haymitch. Effie got in the car that would take her downtown, and it had hardly started when she bursted into tears._


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye

It was late after midnight when Effie returned home. Haymitch was sitting in her kitchen, burying his face in his hands, and he looked up when he heard the sound of her car. The darkness of night surrounded him, he hadn't switched the light on. A few minutes later he heard the click of Effie's heels in the dining room, something made a clanking noise. Haymitch left the kitchen and watched her. She had filled a glass with water from a jug standing on the dining table. Her Avoxes had prepared it for her fifteen minutes ago. They seemed to have a sure feeling for the moment Effie returned home. There were still fresh icecubes and lemon slices floating on the water in the jug. Effie backed against the edge of the tabletop and drank in short sips. She moved in such a slow and careful way that Haymitch considered if she was drunk. But no. She felt probably so sore that she was in a kind of state of rest. He swallowed.

Then he stepped out of the shadow and greeted her.

„Hello, Effie."

Effie set up a low cry, startled and spilled half of her iced water over her dress. She spun round and stared at him.

„Oh, Haymitch! How dare you? You scared me to death!"

„I'm sorry", he said in a hoarse voice. He watched Effie taking a linen napkin, dabbing the water with agitated movements, putting the glass on the table and turning towards him. He felt like crying. He had to leave her, no later than today. He could by no means stay with her. He had realised that now.

The conversation which he had expected to make Effie deliriously happy had somehow gotten out of hand, and he knew she had the most awful thoughts now. She thought he didn't had the hots for her, that the time with her had been an ordeal for him, that he even didn't like her. He was such a bloody idiot. He did not deserve her, and his company made her sick.

„Where have you been?", he asked in a rough voice, and she smiled triumphantly at him.

„I went dancing!", she said proudly and Haymitch knew she wanted to bother him. But why? He didn't mind if she had been dancing or not. The important thing was that she had returned.

When Effie saw he didn't rise to her provocation, she wrinkled her brow and eyed him thoughtfully. Haymitch sighed. She was always after a showdown. But so was he, normally, too. He got closer to her.

„Doesn't it bother you at all that I went dancing?", she asked and slapped on a big smile. „Guess who I met! Guess?"

Haymitch shook his head and drew closer to her. He was just a few steps away from her.

„Oh, the very charming gentleman with the fancy shoes! I told you about him, remember?"

She smiled and her cheeks went red. He didn't like the dreamy look in her eyes.

No, stay calm, Haymitch, he told himself. She just wants to upset you. Don't come into the picture.

„We danced all night. Oh, and he gave me his visiting card, see?"

She fished a golden glittering card out of her handbag and Haymitch snorted. A man who spread such cards had to be crazy, even if he was from the Capitol. Maybe Effie had just caught a remarkably muscular woman.

„You don't have to stare at that card like this, Haymitch Abernathy. Do you know what he said? That my hair was really beautiful!"

Her smile made him become more and more furious. Don't. Rise. To. Provocation.

„And then", Effie laughed and touched her neck, „he had kissed me, right here, you see, Haymitch Abernathy, there are still some men who-"

It was too much. Haymitch grabbed Effie's shoulders and pushed her back against the edge of the tabletop.

„Stop it, Effie. Stop it", he hissed and the glint in her eyes told him it was exactly the reaction she had waited for. This damn woman wouldn't get her way again. He had to stay calm. But indeed he noticed the mark of purple coloured lips on her neck, and anger got the best of him. She had done all this just to make him jealous, and the worst about it was that she had got it.

„No reason for getting into a fuss, Haymitch", she whispered, „that doesn't make you look more attractive either!"

And her laughter sounded so offended that he relaxed his grasp on her shoulders. Oh, Effie.

„I'm returning home tomorrow", he said in a blank voice and watched the pain in her eyes rise. „I'm sorry, Effie. I can't stay."

And he enfolded her in his arms and closed his eyes. Again he noticed this unknown smell, an incredibly delicious, immaculate scent... but he couldn't tell what she smelled like. Just that he'd miss it.

She gently returned the embrace, her hands tenderly stroked his back, and she whispered something he couldn't hear. Her blue eyes... she was so innocent and vulnerable, a painted child in a world full of fools. No, he corrected himself, she wasn't a child. She was a woman...

He kissed her, and it was a long and caressing kiss she hardly returned. His hands stroke the golden curls of her wig and touched her neck. He could feel that she got goose bumps. If only he could freeze this moment... but he felt the despair that seized hold of both of them, the hopelessness, the sorrow - and he knew why. Because she didn't love him.

Finally Effie broke away from him and shook her head in tears.

„Haymitch...", she said.

„It's okay, forget about it", he interrupted her in a broken voice. „I know, Effie. It's okay."

Then he smiled at her for one last time and left the room. He didn't look back. He knew she was standing as stiff as a statue, digging her nails into her palms and struggling against the want to cry.

This was exactly why he had never admitted he liked Effie. Why he had never wanted to get involved with her. Because now she had broken his heart.

* * *

_The next day Effie left Haymitch alone while he packed his bags. None of them had slept this night, and so they were very tired when they met at 8:30 at the dining table. They breakfasted very early in comparison with their usual habits, but Haymitch had decided to take one of the trains that pulled out this very midmorning, so they had to hurry up a bit._

_They ate in silence, both of them only managing to take small bites, and Effie had the feeling to never ever become hungry again._

_Then Haymitch carried his bag to Effie's car and her driver took them to the train station. Effie accompanied Haymitch to the booking office and then to his platform. The train was already awaiting them – exceptionally it wasn't delayed- and Haymitch had even had the opportunity to book a seat. No one wanted to travel to District 12._

_„Well, bye then", he said and put down his bag. Effie nodded._

_„Goodbye, Haymitch."_

_They faced each other without having the courage to look each other in the eye, and when Effie finally looked up at him, she felt terribly guilty. He seemed so depressed... she embraced him spontaneously and he reluctantly patted her shoulder before he brought himself to give her one last squeeze._  
_„Passengers of LightExpress 419, please enter the train, passengers please enter."_

_„Bye then", Haymitch repeated and grabbed his bag. He climbed into the train and Effie watched him with mingled feelings. She couldn't let him go home like this! Not like this. She had to tell him before he left her. The words bustled around on her tongue and struggled to leave her mouth, but it didn't work. Such a small sentence. And she couldn't say it._

_„Haymitch...", was all she managed to say, and when their eyes met, she saw the pain that harrowed him. Then the door closed, and Effie frantically pressed the button that would open it. She had to tell him. But it was too late. The door remained closed, the train started._

_Haymitch waved at her, then he disappeared. Effie gazed after the train until she couldn't see it anymore, then she returned home._

Haymitch looked out of the window until Effie was just a small golden spot in the middle of the crowd, then he closed his eyes and blindly felt for the last bottle of gin in his bag.

* * *

Effie,  
When you're reading this, I'll be probably already on my way back home. Just wanna tell you the days with you were nice. I enjoyed the time with you. And I'm sorry.  
I think... I'll miss you.  
Haymitch.

_My dear Haymitch,_  
_Have you arrived home already? I guess you have, the trains are so very fast. How are you doing? Thanks for the small letter you left on my bed, I was very surprised to find it. I'm glad you enjoyed our time, I did so, too. Although your manners are horrible. I think I'll never go to visit Emily Dearing again after what you said about her hair. She heard it, you know?_  
_Nevertheless, I hope we'll meet again soon._  
_I... I will miss you, too._  
_Love. Effie_


	25. Chapter 25: Breaking off contact

**OMG I feel so famous :D^^ It's like... I'm publishing the new chapter and a few minutes later (hours would be too much said): Baaam, 5 reviews! Thank you! And here's your reward: 2 new chapters. I love you!**  
**XO, Sarah**

My dear Effie.  
Yes, I arrived well, thank you. My geese were totally excited to see me. I'm... fine, and you? Only I wish I could see you. Sounds strange, huh? You annoy me to death, and yet I can't stand it that you aren't living in District 12 with us. Ever thought about moving to Victor's Village? Would be great, wouldn't it? You could bring a few of your Avoxes with you, I'm sure they'd like the fresh air and so on.  
Did you really enjoy the time? Because I think you didn't. But I can understand that, you see, I'm a very nasty man. Sometimes. And, Effs, I think I'm not good for you. Remember our discussion about you covering the floor? You were afraid I would vomit on it. In fact, the only one who was vomiting during my visit were you. Funny, isn't it? And sad.  
Effs, maybe we should just... you know. Break off contact for a while. Only until we've figured out how to continue. With things. And life. And us. I'm sorry for the kiss. The second one. I'll never regret the first one.  
Take care, will you?  
Haymitch_  
_

_Oh, Haymitch!_  
_I'm so sorry I hurt you and I totally understand why you don't want to be in contact with me anymore, but please, don't do this to me! Just... don't. Don't break off contact, alright? Haymitch, please. I'll never ask for more than a few letters per week. You don't have to phone me, you don't have to visit me. But... don't cease to write. Yes, you're right, sometimes you are very rude and bad-mannered, but that's why you're Haymitch Abernathy, and that's why I..._  
_I have to see you. As soon as possible. Yes, I know I said that you wouldn't have to visit me, but what about me whipping round to see you for one or two days? There are things that you should know. And... yes. I think they're very important. And I can't tell you by phone or by letter. Because... I don't know. I can't talk about it. Maybe you just have to see me to know what I mean. So please, give me a chance, Haymitch. One more try._  
_And please don't call me Effs, it's even more horrible than „Eff". Oh, and I don't want to talk about the vomit thing._  
_Hugs and kisses,_  
_Effie._

Effie, Effie,  
It's not the hurt that made me ask you for a little break. It's just... everything. The world. The distance. My own feelings. It's not you. And you should be glad to be shot of me, because I really make you sick. I'm not good for you, see? And I really need a small pause for thought. But because it's you and because you're begging me to continue writing to you, I won't break off contact.  
Do you really want to visit me? Really? Well, I mean, it would be nice. But... not yet. Alright? It's just not the right time for it.  
Maybe in a few weeks, Effs. We'll see.  
And although I don't want you to visit me and although your voice is really shrill and _although_ your dresses sometimes scare the shit out of me... I wish you were here.  
Haymitch


	26. Chapter 26: 19th birthday

**Ahahaha, I just HAD to post the next chapter as well, I hope you don't mind :D^^**

_Dear Haymitch,  
What are you begging me for? To give you the permission to forget me? To return to your usual life, feeding your geese, drinking your whiskey, without to allow yourself to care for others? Well, I won't let you. I'm sorry, but the moment you kissed me you admitted you have feelings for me, and I just can't forget that. I don't know what exactly you feel for me -is it love? Desire? Or only the consequence of your long-time solitude?-, but indeed there is something between us, and we should think about that. I'm glad you won't break off contact, it would be exactly the wrong thing to do.  
I... I know why you don't want me to visit you. And it's... alright. I think I can deal with it.  
But then please don't tell me you miss me. Especially not while you're insulting me. If you don't want to see me, it's your own fault. I'm sorry.  
Effie  
_  
Effie.  
Forget about breaking off the contact. Alright? Don't mind. I don't want to get back to my usual, geese-feeding, whiskey-drinking, not-about-others-caring life. And I'm glad you don't allow me to.  
Effie, you should know me. I would have never kissed you just because of „desire" or loneliness. It was because I'm fond of you. You grew on me during the last years. I think you're a nice woman, and I even combed my hair for you. Which is saying something, don't you think so, sweetheart?  
Effie, don't be pissed off again! Okay, then come and visit me, cause it's true that I miss you. Just say when.  
Yours, Haymitch

**Dear Effie,**  
**I hope you're alright! Haymitch doesn't want to talk about the days you spent together, so I just wondered about what happened. I hope you've gotten on well with each other. However, Haymitch talked about your plans to visit District 12. Maybe you know that my 19th birthday is in about one month (of course you know, you're Effie! I remember the card you sent me last year.), so if you want to come to my small birthday party, you'd at least have a reason for visiting us, so that Haymitch wouldn't feel too much flattered.**  
**Peeta and I would be glad to see you again. Oh, and we have to thank you for the time we spent in your house. So, thanks.**  
**Yours, Katniss**  
_  
Dearest Katniss, darling!  
Of course I'd be glad to visit you! Nineteen years, Katniss! And you went to the Hunger Games, can you even imagine it? Thank you for the invitation, of course I'll come to your party! I hope you have a good time,  
Effie _


	27. Chapter 27: Dark chocolate

**Okay, I... think I need to explain this chapter. Well, it was late at night and I admit I was half-drunk. So... yeah. I know I probably shouldn't have published this chapter, but I did and so it became part of the story. I can't leave it away, because you wouldn't understand the following chapters. **

**Nevertheless, I love you and hope you'll enjoy... *big smile ***

_Dearest, dearest Haymitch,_  
_There's something I've always wanted to tell you. You are like bitter chocolate with an aftertaste of orange. Yes, that's exactly how it felt to kiss you: just like eating dark chocolate. If you were kind of confectionary, you'd be a dark choc with a center of orange and rum creme. Maybe with almond slices on top of it._  
_It would be mouth-watering to nosh on you. That's exactly what I'm going to do on Katniss's birthday._  
_Love, Effie_

*toot toot*

**You're talking to Nathalie Corn, post office?**_**  
**Good morning, this is Effie Trinket.**  
**_**Good morning, Miss Trinket. What can I do for you?**_**  
**Is there any possibility to intercept a letter I mailed yesterday evening?**  
**_**Well, with a bit of luck. But why do you want to intercept it?**_  
Um, I was in some kind of... mental rapture while I wrote it. I don't want anyone to read it.**  
**_**Have to see what can be done. What is the name of the addressee?**_**  
**The name's Haymitch Abernathy. He lives in District 12, Victor's Village. *uncomfortable little cough***  
**_**Alright, please wait a second, I'll just go through the index of sent letters. Oh, I see. You sent express. The addressee has probably already received the letter.**

...**  
**

**Miss Trinket, are you alright?**_**  
**Oh, yes. Yes. I am... thank you. Yes, I'm just a bit surprised that I really sent express, that... I didn't remember that. But thank you. Yes.  
_**Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?**_**  
**No. No, I don't think so. Thank you. I'm alright. Have... have a nice day, will you? Goodbye.**  
**_**Goodbye, Miss Trinket.**_**  
***small gulped back sob***  
**_**Miss Trinket?  
**_Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.**  
**_**Goodbye, Miss.****  
***toot toot*

Hey, Effie,  
I knew that I am irresistible, but... wow! Now I'm really impatient for Katniss's birthday! You know, now that I have it in black and white that you want to nosh on me, it is some kind of contract - And I can sue you if you break it.  
Have a nice day, my mouthwatering little piece of white Effie-chocolate with dried strawberries and rose petals!  
Your dark chocolate with an aftertaste of orange.


	28. Chapter 28: Look at Effie, she's a choc

**Alright, whew! Seems as if you liked my drunk chapter! Haha, that's amazing! Thank you so very much! So, this was the morning after when I thought „did I really publish this one? Well done, really. :D"**

_Oh, Haymitch,  
I beg you: forget the letter! I didn't mean it like that, I... I don't know what came over me, but I created a cocktail last night because I couldn't sleep and named it „The Haymitch Abernathy", and it contained rum and orange syrup, and then I think I had too much Haymitch Abernathies at once and... I'm so sorry, please don't tell anyone what I wrote to you, keep it private, I beg you! It's... I know, it's unforgivable, but... just... just forget it, will you? Burn that letter and let's never mention it again, alright?  
I am really sorry. I don't know why I did this. Oh, please, Haymitch, don't ever talk about it again.  
Yours  
Effie _

*toot toot *_  
Haymitch?  
_**No, it's me. Katniss. Hello, Effie!  
**_Oh, good afternoon, Katniss! Is Haymitch around?**  
**_**Do you want to talk to him?****  
**_Yes, that's why I called. Why didn't he pick up the phone?_**  
Because Peeta and I were having lunch with him. Just now, he's playing cards with Peeta.  
**_Oh, I'm glad you take care of him!**  
**_**Wait a minute, I'll get him. *yells* Hey, Peeta! Guess who called? Our minty little marzipan nosh!****  
_Oh, you mean Effie? No, Effie wouldn't be marzipan. She'd be milk chocolate with a center of apricot. Or she'd taste like mirabelle, or coconut.__  
_Did you hear that, our sweet little apricot-filled chocolate? I'll just pass you over to Haymitch.  
**Hey there, Effs, my-_  
Don't you dare to compare me with confectionary!  
_I wouldn't even dream of it._  
You! You told them!  
_Told them what?_  
Told them what? You... I... you told them about the letter!  
_No, I didn't. Unfortunately, they found and read it. _  
Oh, I'm not buying that! You wanted them to read it, didn't you? Just to give them a reason to laugh at me!  
_Well, that's not true, because -_  
Oh, look at Effie, she's a choc! Hilarious!  
_I thought I was the choc._  
See? You don't even know that you made a mistake!  
_Oh, come on, Effie. We're just teasing you. We're not serious about it._  
Oh, no one's serious about Effie Trinket, right?  
_Oh, no, don't be in a snit now, sweet dainty morsel!_  
Haymitch, stop that!  
_Stop what, my Turkish delight?

...

Oh, giving you candy names?_  
Exactly.  
_I'm sorry, Effs. I'll never do it again.

_I actually called to talk to you about that letter, but... the issue is over. You've told whole District 12 about what I wrote.  
_I wouldn't say the population of whole District 12 consists of Peeta and Katniss, but..._  
__Oh, you know what I mean!  
_Yes. You're exaggerating, princess.

_..._

I can even _hear_ you pursing your lips!_  
Tsk!_  
Come on, Effie. What's so bad about it? We all know that you like me, don't we? And you just wrote that cute little love letter and-_  
It wasn't a love letter! It was a drunk letter!  
_I'm rubbing off on you, don't I?_  
There's no reason for being proud of it. I... I just wanted you to know that you're like dark chocolate. So what's all this about?_  
That's exactly what I mean, Effie. You wrote that letter, now you have to take the consequences. And the consequences are that we are giving you candy nicknames._  
I see. So, Haymitch, what about Katniss's birthday?  
_Oh, yes, Katniss's birthday. I-_  
Don't say anything about me wanting to nosh on you.  
_I-_  
Don't._  
Alright, I won't. So, are you going to visit us?_  
I think so. But none of you will even _mention_ chocolate.  
_Deal!_  
That's all I wanted to hear. Please, Haymitch. Burn the letter.  
_No, sweetheart, no! I'll never burn it. I'll take it to my grave._  
Do your worst! I have an appointment with my beauty team now, they must prepare me for my next photo shooting. Have a nice day!  
_You too, my delicious..._  
_*toot toot *  
...Effie.


	29. Chapter 29: You are jealous

**You are the nicest readers ever, everyone of you. :)**

Dear Effie,  
Now that you're my little white chocolate chip, I really need to know some more things about you. So, prepare for a few "What do you prefer"-questions! Let's get started. First of all: What do you prefer? Tea or coffee?

Meat or fish? Mint or mango?  
That was it for today. Be careful! Don't soak up the sun. You might melt.  
Yours,  
Haymitch

_Good afternoon, Haymitch,_  
_Why are you suddenly so interested in me? Or, more precisely: What is the reason for you to ask me for my food preferences? Will you invite me to dinner? Oh, Haymitch, that's such a wonderful idea._  
_You won't believe it, but I prefer coffee. Black, strong coffee, so hot that it hurts to drink it. It gives me the impression to... be alive, if you know what I mean._  
_I love both, meat and fish. But at the moment, I'm really partial to salmon._  
_Mint or mango? What kind of question is this? But, I do prefer none of them. I think they both taste lovely._  
_Affectionate regards and love,_  
_Effie_

Dear Effs,  
It's great that you are modest enough to invite yourself to dinner, now I have to think about what I'm going to serve to you. Thank you. We don't have any restaurants in the Seam, unless you like wild dog, then we could go to eat at Greasy Sae's. Her stew is excellent. But I'm afraid that you wouldn't like it, so I'll ask Hazelle to cook dinner for us. We will eat grilled salmon with coffee dressing, mint leaves and mango sauce. Exquisite.  
Poor Effie, you need coffee to prove yourself you're alive? You're either addicted to caffeine or you have a very boring life. Need some adrenalin kick, huh? No action in your pretty little daily routine? Don't worry, we'll have a lot of fun together. I'll show you what it means to be alive.  
You're still my favourite nosh,  
Haymitch.

_My dearest Haymitch,_  
_You are right: I am not at all interested in eating wild dog, that sounds barbaric and unappetising. Who is Hazelle? Is she... does she live with you? Because during our weekend together I heard Katniss talk about her. She said that Hazelle was very angry about you drinking liquor again. Katniss said she found you asleep in the bathtub after you got drunk and that she was very worried about you. I didn't want to ask, but... who is she? It's not that I'm jealous, I'm only interested. Because, you know, Haymitch, I'll spend the nights at your house during my visit. I don't want to annoy Katniss and Peeta with my presence, so the only one to harbour me is you. And I'd feel very uncomfortable about another woman being around at nights._  
_I don't need coffee to prove me anything, and neither am I addicted to caffeine. I don't have a boring life, Haymitch Abernathy! It's just that I sometimes need something to reawake me, you know? Because all those photoshootings, meetings and beauty sessions are really exhausting. But I enjoy them, in spite of it all. Your certainly very well-meant offer to show me „what it means to be alive" sounds more like a threat, so thank you, but no thanks._  
_Oh, and I don't appreciate grilled salmon with coffee, mint and mango. You should know that. At least I'm your favourite nosh._  
_Kind regards,_  
_Effie_

My truffle chocolate,  
You. Are. Jealous.  
Face it, you are jealous! Of Hazelle! But there's no reason, because Hazelle doesn't live with me (otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you, silly), she's just the woman who cleans and cooks for me. Oh, yes, she found me sleeping in the bathtub, that was a funny day! But I'm not having a fling with her, Effs.  
And, my sweetheart, I think you know this. You just want me to tell you that I'm devoted to you, but that won't happen. You're still not more than my good old Effie, and that won't change. Unless you give me a reason for it. You know what I feel, Effs, and there is nothing more to tell you. You know why I have kissed you, you know that there's no other woman, but you still don't reciprocate my feelings. That's alright, but then don't expect me to declare my love and fidelity to you. Is that understood?  
Yours,  
Haymitch


	30. Chapter 30: See you tomorrow

**Okay, 30 chapters, more than 20.000 words and almost 80 reviews now :D thank you so very much, I love you all! **

**Btw, I decided to name Katniss's mother „Heather", because I just can't always write „Mrs Everdeen" oder „Katniss's mother", I like the name for her and hope you think so, too.**

_My dearest Haymitch,_  
_I'm neither truffle chocolate nor jealous, I was just asking! Because I think your mistress wouldn't at all be amused to have another woman around, would she? But if what you say is true, that there's no other woman, everything's alright. I just wanted you to know that there is no other man for me, neither. Just- just for your information._  
_Of course I don't want you to tell me that you're „devoted" to me, you're still an independent and free man, aren't you? But- Haymitch? I miss you. I really do. I'd like to visit you right now, but... you don't want me to, I know. But Katniss's birthday is in about three weeks, so... I guess I'll just have to wait._  
_I'm yours._  
_Effie._

_Haymitch?_  
_Why don't you answer to my letter? I told you that I miss you and that I'm yours, and you don't write back! Did I make any mistake? I am sorry? I'm waiting for your letter for almost two and a half weeks now. I tried several times to call you, but you didn't answer the telephone! You really need an answerphone, Haymitch! Please write back. I am concerned._  
_Effie._

_Haymitch Abernathy!_  
_If you don't write back immediately, I'll never even think about you again!_  
_Do you know how impolite you are?_  
_Effie Trinket_

Wow, Effie,  
Give me a break! I didn't answer because I prepared everything for your visit. Those damn kids forced me to clean the whole house! Besides, I helped Katniss's mother to organise her daughter's party (although I'm not much help). She returned to District 12 a few days ago, just to celebrate the birthday. Maybe she will be pleased to see you, I think she always liked you, but she seems to never be pleased about anything. She lost her youngest daughter, but you know that. However, maybe you should be careful with what you say to her. You know, Effs, I don't know how to say it without insulting you, but sometimes you are a bit tactless. Not only sometimes.  
I miss you, too. But I know that you are mine. My box of white confectionary.  
Haymitch

_Oh, Haymitch,  
You cleaned your whole house for me? That is so charming, thank you very much! Yes, poor Heather, it is so sad that she lost little Primrose. I always felt a little guilty talking to Heather, because I was the one who picked the name of her daughter. So all in all it's because of me that Katniss had to go to the arena. And she wouldn't be a victor if I hadn't picked Primrose's name, Heather couldn't be proud of her and they wouldn't be as rich and popular as they are now, so there's actually nothing she could criticize me for, right?  
I like Heather, too, she was always very friendly to me and showed some respect. I am glad to meet her again. And -oh, Haymitch!-, of course I will not say tactless things about poor Primrose! What do you think about me? You are the one who is always rude, remember?  
But I'm relieved that you finally wrote back. And guess what? I just bought Katniss's birthday present! And I already wrapped it up, oh, she will adore it, it's lovely! Really, really lovely!  
__See you soon, Haymitch. I'll arrive at District 12's train station on May 7, 1 pm. I'll find the way to Victor's Village, but I would be pleased about you meeting me at the station.  
I am really excited to see you, all of you, and I hope you've got a present for Katniss, because it will be her big day! Her 19th birthday, Haymitch! One of our little tributes reached the age of 19! It's incredible, isn't it? I am as proud of her as if I were her mother.  
We'll meet in three days! I'm looking forward to see you!  
Yours, Effie_

Dear Effie,  
I cleaned the house because Peeta and Katniss constrained me to do it. I didn't do it for you.  
I guess there's no reason you should be proud of picking „poor little Primrose's" name, because you didn't do it intentionally and you never knew that Katniss would win the games. I remember that you cried when you said goodbye to her, and I heard you sobbing at night.  
Oh. What will you give to Katniss? I'm sure the present is... lovely. Or, more precisely, awful. I hope it's not a dress.  
Yah, I'll meet you at the station. No, I have no present for Katniss, I can't figure out what she wants me to give her. I think there's not much I could do for her.  
Effie. Remember that they're our tributes, and not our babies. Alright?  
See you soon. Two days left.  
Haymitch

_Dear Haymitch,_  
_I really hope you'll pick me up at the train station! See you tomorrow!_  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Effie_


	31. Chapter 31: District 12

**I wanted to thank you for your reviews, and I'd really love to thank all the "guests" personally, but unfortunately I can't send PNs to logged out readers, so... thank you very much, all of you, I'm so happy that you are reading and enjoying my fanfiction, you really make my day!**

**Lots of love&kisses, Sarah**

Haymitch stood at the train station, watching the building site next to him. At the moment they tried to make District 12's station look bigger and more comfortable, but until now it hadn't worked very well. Haymitch looked down at his watch and then at the bouquet of purple flowers he held in his left hand. This damn Peeta had forced him to get some flowers for Effie, he didn't even know how they were called, but he guessed Effie would like them. They were big and bright, just as her wig. Haymitch took a deep breath and rubbed his forhead. He was nervous, and he hated it. Effie was a bubbly, ignorant and weird-looking woman who annoyed him to death. She was nothing, neither witty nor cute nor beautiful, she was the sum of everything he despised. And yet his heart leapt into his throat when the train pulled in.

Haymitch coughed slightly and stroked his hair with his free hand to straighten it. The train came to a halt, and the very few doors that slowly started to open immediately caught his eyes. Effie would come out of one of them. For a moment there was the strange and silly fear that she wouldn't be there, then she descended from the train, laying one hand on her head to prevent her wig from slipping out of place, slapping on a big white grin when she saw him waiting for her. Haymitch screwed his face up when he saw her lilac dress, it looked as horrible as always. He noticed she didn't wear her golden wig, she had changed her hair colour, her wig was now in a deep, mossy green. And it looked... he didn't want to admit it, but good. It flattered her pale face and her wide, blue eyes. Before he could bar himself from walking to her, his feet had started to make a beeline for her, and a moment later he found his arms wrapped around her, his telltale heart beating as fast as it could.

„Welcome, welcome, Effie", he grinned and stepped back to offer her the flowers. Of course she was all smiles and completely excited about them.

„Oh, Haymitch, flowers, for me? That's... that's... oh, thank you!"

She leaned over and kissed him twice on his cheek. Oh, yes, green lipstick on his face, that was what he'd always wanted.

„Oh, it's nothing to speak of", he grunted and pushed her away from him. „Where's your luggage?"

„They'll send it to your house. I didn't want to take it with me, only the few things I needed during the ride, it would have been awfully uncomfortable for me to carry it!"

Haymitch could image what she meant, her luggage probably consisted of four tons of clothes and make-up.

He had called for a driver to take them to Victor's Village, and they barely talked while they sat in the car, next to each other, strictly avoiding body contact, looking each other in the eyes from time to time, just to flush -in Effie's case- or to avert the gaze -in Haymitch's case. He wanted to say something about chocolate, but it wasn't that easy in real-life.

She had told him she was his. But did she mean it? And, besides, if she was his now, what could he do with her? He had never wanted someone like Effie to be his. They couldn't even talk to each other. Suddenly he felt a slight touch at the back of his hand, and when he looked down, he saw that Effie had laid her fingers on his. He noticed that she wore black silk gloves and he didn't know how to react. He looked up at her and felt his heart make a short leap at the sight of the shyness and the shame on her face. He wanted to kiss her, but for any reason he didn't.

„So, Haymitch", she said brightly, removing her hand and acting as if she had only touched him to attract his attention, „how are the kids? Haven't you still got any present for Katniss?"

He shook his head, watching her hand that now lay in her lap and desperately trying to figure out how he felt about her. She watched him with a reproving look.

„Well, then let's tell her my present comes from both of us."

She beamed at him and he knew that her offer was well-meant, but whatever she had bought for Katniss, he was sure that it was horrible.

„Oh, no, thank you", he said and tried to sound as polite as he could, „there is no need for it."

He really wanted to insult her, because somehow he enjoyed to see the pain rise in those blue Capitol eyes, he loved to see her facade crumbling, but he struggled against the want. He had to be nice to her, or she would never be really his. Although he wasn't interested in her, of course. It was just not good to enjoy hurting people, and besides, it wasn't that bad to see her smile.

They looked each other straight in the eye, then Effie flushed and sniffed her flowers. The moment passed.

After a while, they reached Victor's Village.

* * *

_Haymitch opened the front door and let Effie enter. She gave thanks to him and glanced around. Of course she knew Haymitch's house, but it seemed much different now that he had cleaned it especially for her and that she would spend the nights here. They walked upstairs, then he showed her to her room. It was nice, very large and bright, and the bed was covered with pink bedclothes. A vase full of water stood on the bed stand, and Effie put her flowers in it. She looked around and laid her small handbag on the bed. A little white box caught her eye. It was lying on the pillow, and Effie immediately knew what was in there._

_„Oh, no, Haymitch", she laughed and when she opened the box, she found twenty neatly placed white chocolates. She turned round and saw him smile at her, and somehow the expression on his face made her blush. She closed the box, put it back on the bed and clapped her hands._

_„Well, thanks for the chocolate, maybe we could eat it together?"_

_She felt herself going red in the face, had she really said that? It had sounded like a very naughty offer, and she was relieved when Haymitch reopened the door of her room and led her downstairs._

_„Maybe it's time for dinner, right?", he asked and she gladly accepted. When they entered Haymitch's kitchen, a thin, dark-haired woman was standing at the stove, preparing food that Effie couldn't see, but it smelled very good._

_„Oh, isn't it ready yet?", Haymitch asked and the woman shook her head._

_„No."_

_She eyed Effie very warily, then Haymitch introduced them._

_„Effie, this is Hazelle. We talked about her. My maid-of-all-work. She's great. And Hazelle, this is Effie Trinket. Yah, the one who's always enjoying the reaping so much. But don't be rude, she's nice. Not half as bad as you'd think."_

_The comment hurt, but Effie smiled at Hazelle and shook her hand. She was a pretty woman, but not beautiful._

_„Thank you very much for keeping Haymitch tidy", she said and Hazelle grinned back._

_„Welcome at District 12, Effie Trinket", she said, then she turned round and continued to stir the content of a big pot. „Dinner'll be ready in about ten minutes."_

_„Thank you, Hazelle", Haymitch said and took Effie by the hand. She felt ashamed, but he just showed her his living room, where he or Hazelle had prepared a long table with many dishes and napkins on it._

_„We'll eat here."_

_„Oh", she responded. For any reason she had expected them to eat alone, but it seemed as if Haymitch would receive a lot of guests. „Who else will be eating with us?"_

_He looked at her, maybe a bit surprised, because when he spoke his voice almost sounded reproachful._

_„Well, Katniss and Peeta of course", he explained, „then Katniss's mother, Heather, Hazelle and two of her children."_

_„Oh."_

_„We just want to welcome you at District 12, Eff", he smiled and made her sit down. „I'll go and get the others."_

_Effie waited for Haymitch to return, listening to the sounds of Hazelle cooking, then, a few minutes later, Katniss and Peeta entered the room, accompanied by Heather and Haymitch. Effie hugged and kissed everyone, told Heather about how sorry she was for her loss and sat down again. _

_After another two or three minutes, Hazelle served the dinner and brought her two little children that hadn't any manners at all. They ate like savages, but Haymitch explained her that it was the first time in their lives that they got to taste salmon. Because Hazelle had grilled some salmon and served it with an exquisite potatoe-stew -although that didn't make a good match- and Effie felt very flattered because the dinner had been cooked especially for her. She was the special guest of that day, and everyone was very friendly to her. But she missed Haymitch. She was very close to him, though, but she wished they could spend some time alone. He sat next to her, and she dabbed her lips every few seconds with a napkin because she was scared that some food could stick to them, and that Haymitch would see it and be disgusted by it. She watched him while eating, and she thought about her feelings for him. She had to admit that he looked attractive, she really liked his hair -although it was a bit too long-, and she loved- no, she liked his eyes. Those grey eyes. Those long, pale eyelashes. She averted her gaze and concentrated on the salmon. _

_But it didn't work very well. All in a sudden she felt his knee touching her upper leg, and their eyes met. She felt her face blush at the burning touch and slid away from him to avoid body contact. She had learned how important it was to keep work and emotions separate, although she had never managed to realise it. And Haymitch, District 12's mentor, drunk, rude, sweet Haymitch, would always be part of her work, although she wasn't the escort of his district anymore. It was impossible for her to be attracted by him. Besides, maybe he did look good, but he had a bad influence on her and his character was awful. Yes. Everything on Haymitch was awful. Incredibly awful._

_She thought about shifting back to him, so that their legs would touch again._


	32. Chapter 32: One single kiss

Haymitch knew exactly that Effie had watched him for the whole dinner, and after a while he liked it. First he had thought she would look at him because she was distracted by his bad manners, but then he realised that she blushed whenever he returned the look, and that she was probably observing his face because she was fond of him. And yet her gaze made him feel uncomfortable, because whatever Effie did: it was annoying. He couldn't enjoy his salmon when she stared at him like this. At some point of the dinner, he started to return the look constantly, and she dropped her gaze and concentrated on the food. But now he had to watch her nonstop, or she would continue observing him. He grunted. Why was this whole love-thing so complicated?

Had he really thought that? No, he hadn't. He hadn't meant love-thing, he had meant Effie-stuff. Yes. Only a fool would fall in love with someone like Effie. It was stressful to watch her while eating, her green locks, the painted lips, the bright eyelashes. Oh, she looked so overdressed.

Heather, who turned towards Effie to speak to her, attracted Haymitch's attention.

„Why did you change your hair colour?", she asked in a low voice and Effie smiled at her, very pleased because someone had noticed the lack of her golden wig.  
„Oh, I bought this wig especially for this ocassion", she fluted and patted the green locks. „It was for Katniss. I think green is her favourite colour, and I wanted to do her a favour, because it's her birthday."

Katniss, who was eating a huge piece of potato, just stared at her, then she gulped and said: „Uhm, yes, thank you, Effie, it looks good."

„Oh, my dear, everything for you."

Effie was all smiles and Haymitch choked on his food when he saw the expression on Katniss's face. Yes, life was a lot more fun when Effie was around.  
After they had finished, Hazelle and her children went home and Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie sat at the table, talking about this and that. Haymitch and Katniss let Peeta and Effie do the whole conversation stuff, but they had a lot of fun. Effie was unintentionally hilarious and they had a good time. Hours elapsed very quickly, and when they finally left the dining table, it was almost 10 pm. Katniss and Peeta went home, and Haymitch led Effie outside.

„C'mon, I have to show you someone."

„Someone" meant „geese", but she didn't need to know that. She would just be scared of them and react very disgustedly. The geese were waddling around in Haymitch's back garden, and when they saw Effie, they immediately started hissing.

„Oh!"

Effie gave a small jerk when one of the animals made a run for her, and she hid behind Haymitch, making small upset noises. He laughed, patted the goose and turned round to Effie.

„Effs, geese, geese, Effs", he introduced them to each other and Effie stared at him in shock.

„Let's... let's go inside, alright?", she asked with a a shaking voice and Haymitch smirked.

„Are you afraid of them?"

„No, of course I'm not, I'm just tired, I want to go inside now!"

She sounded as if she was about to cry, and he shooed the geese away, said „Well, then I'll tuck you in", and they moved indoors. Maybe he should have shown her the babies first, they were cute and not at all frightening. But Effie would like the geese one day. Of course she would.

They went upstairs and Haymitch accompanied Effie to her room. Once they were inside, he took the box of chocolates and without knowing what he did he pushed Effie on the bed and offered her one of the chocolates.

„Eat it."

He touched her mouth with the choc, but she shook her head, probably just to defy him.

„No."

„Eat it, or I'll stuff it into your mouth."

Effie surrendered and cautiously bit a small piece off. Haymitch ate the leftover -it was filled with apricot- and smiled.

„It tastes good, but maybe not as good as you do."

He stroked Effie's cheek, not because of love, but because he wanted to see her soften under his touch. Their lips met, but Effie pushed him away from her, her anger was writ large in her face.

„You can't play with me", she hissed and he enjoyed the fury and the pain in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and Haymitch shook his head. He imagined wrapping his arms around her and kissing the shit out of her, but she would probably not be very amused by it. She breathed heavily, and Haymitch rose to face her.

„You should be thankful", he whispered, „I thought there is no other man for you? Well, of course there's not. No one is interested in poor Effie, just drunk old Haymitch. So, what are we going to do now?"

She stared at him, and he saw her eyes well up with tears. Oh, how much she hated him now. He had humiliated and insulted her. He didn't even know why.  
„Yes, what are we going to do now? Just do it, Haymitch Abernathy. Do it if you dare", she said. He knew that she wanted to mess with him, that she wanted to challenge him, and he loved her for that. „Just kiss me one more time, if you're a man."

And he took her hand between both of his and placed one single, gentle kiss on it. A low sound escaped her throat, a mixture of sigh and laughter, and he knew that she wanted him to continue. But he let her hand go, reached for another chocolate and ate it.

„Night, Effs", he said, leaving the room and closing the door.

Oh, I can play with you.

* * *

_Effie left her room, knowing that Haymitch wouldn't see her because he was still asleep. Haymitch did never sleep at nights, only daylight could make him become tired. Today she was glad of it, because she really didn't want to meet him after what had happened yesterday evening. She really had to get it through his head that she wasn't just his toy, that he could not kiss her whenever he wanted to, just because he was bored or because he wanted to upset her._

_Effie didn't know when Katniss's birthday party would start, so she called her, wished her the happiest birthday of her life and found out that the guests would meet at Katniss's house in the afternoon. Effie was delighted, because that meant she would have enough time to change her nail colour. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought of her new green wig that was totally out of harmony with her dark red nailpolish. She returned to her room and spent an hour with removing the red polish and applying blue one. Navy blue, lovely. She glued tiny, emerald green, dragonfly-shaped rhinestones on her nails and contentedly considered the result. It looked beautiful._

_Haymitch was still asleep, and Effie decided to look for some flowers for Katniss. At least it was her birthday and Haymitch didn't even have a gift for her. And Katniss was a young woman, so there was no way she couldn't be delighted by some mellifluous flowers. Effie hoped so. She actually wasn't so sure about Katniss's view of flowers, but... what was the point? It couldn't hurt to gather a decent bouquet. It was the thought that counted._

_She went outside and in Haymitch's garden, he would certainly have some flowers there. But she didn't find much, just a few yellow and pink blossoms. Small white five-leaf flowers twined round an old apple tree at the bottom end of the garden and overran the grey stonewall that shielded the backyard from view. Effie wanted to pick them, but their stems were covered with thorns, and she didn't want to prick her fingers._

_Suddenly, a hoarse noise interrupted her thoughts. Effie turned round and saw the cause of the sound. A hissing goose! She backed off, because several of the animals stepped out of a small shelter next to the house, and they started snorting and flailing as soon as they saw her._

_„Shoo!", she said half-heartedly, trying to get back to the house without crossing the path of these wild beasts. She had totally forgot about Haymitch's pets! Why had he even purchased them? They were aggressive and disgustful. Before she could even get some steps nearer to the house, the birds mobbed her and hissed at her. She took fright. What would they do to her?_

_„Hey, are you chumming up?"_

_Effie spun round and saw Haymitch standing in the back door. He smirked at her and she sighed with relief._

_„Oh, Haymitch, take your monstrosities away!", she begged him and he shooed the geese away._

_„Monstrosities? Please, Effie. Show some manners. They never talked about you like that."_

_„Yes, because they are animals! They can not even talk!"_

_Effie surrendered, and Haymitch took her hand and led her to the small shelter. The home of his geese. He showed her the babies and Effie had to admit they were cute. They were white and fluffy, but also very dirty and covered with filth and other things Effie didn't even want to think about. She refused to hug them, and so Haymitch took her inside and they had a small breakfast. After that they went for a walk and Haymitch led her to a beautiful flower field near a small forest. Effie wanted to pluck some flowers for Katniss, but Haymitch laughed about the idea of giving Katniss a bouquet, and so they just sat down on a picnic rug Haymitch had taken along. They watched the sky and the bees and the blossoms and the trees in silence, and sometimes they looked each other in the eye and knew there was no need for conversation. It was when Haymitch picked a daisy for her when Effie realised he didn't behave like a man, but like a young boy on his first rendezvous. She accepted the small white-and-yellow flower, watched the soft, tiny petals and didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that rude, disrespectful Haymitch had picked a daisy for her._

_He seemed to think the same, because he said „Oh, give me that stupid flower!", whipped the daisy out of her hand and threw it away._

_„But... I wanted to keep it!", said Effie, confused by his sudden roughness._

_„Then help youself. There are enough daisies for everyone", he said, pointing at the meadow that was spotted with small white flowers. „It couldn't compete with the bouquet of roses I sent you, anyway."_

_But Effie thought that maybe sometimes a single daisy given away out of love meant much more than a hundred of expensive roses._

_Early in the afternoon, they left their meadow and went home to get Katniss's birthday present, then they visited her party. There were a lot of people, Effie was totally surprised by the number of party guests. But of course everyone wanted to spend time with Katniss. She was the mockingjay. A rebel. A victor. And Effie was her escort. She bursted with pride._


	33. Chapter 33: Katniss's birthday party

**Well, this is already chapter 33 and I hope that you're still enjoying it! I love you all and hope you've a good time. :) XOXO, Sarah**

Haymitch could almost _feel _how much Effie enjoyed the party. Everyone pretended to be interested in her, she was asked how she liked District 12 and how long she would stay and if she had already won friends. It had already got around that Katniss and Peeta liked the pink, bubbly escort, and so she was treated very friendly. People congratulated her for being the escort of two victors and rebels, they told her how nice she looked and bid her welcome. Haymitch couldn't help grinning watching her excitement, her flattered smiles, her nervous gestures. Finally they took a seat at one of the numerous tables some men of District 12 had positioned in front of Katniss's house and started eating. The buffet didn't offer much choise, but it tasted good, anyways, and there were various juices and alcohols. Haymitch decided to mix a cocktail for Effie, because he knew how much she liked them, and he filled a big glass with a lot of mango juice and a wild mixture of liquors. The good thing about it was that the juice tasted sweet enough to hide the flavour of the alcohol, and that was why Effie drank two of Haymitch's cocktails without worrying about the effect it might have on her. She didn't even realise why she became more and more giggly.

At some point of the meal, Katniss was forced to deliver a speech. It was a horrible speech, of course. She was still not a good talker. But when she sat down again, Peeta tenderly kissed her on the lips and Haymitch saw Effie's eyes well up with tears.

„Oh, look at them, aren't they the loveliest couple ever?", she whispered shakily and for some reason their eyes met. The world ceased to exist. Blue Capitol eyes. Beautiful, blue eyes. Haymitch took Effie by the hand and squeezed it gently. Their fingers interlaced and Haymitch took a deep breath. That was too much. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. This time he couldn't. He didn't like her reactions to him kissing her. They just sat at the table, holding hands and observing each other's face. Then Effie cracked a big smile and asked him for another cocktail.

He was confused, but he shook his head and let her hand go.

„No, Effie, enough is enough. You don't want to get drunk again, do you?"

„Oh, come on, Haymitch", she said, watching him angrily and striking a smart-alecky tone, „I'm an adult female, I don't need a babysitter! The only thought that you are telling me to stop drinking alcohol! Please, Haymitch! That is ridiculous!"

„That's up to you", he said and mixed her another cocktail. Little Miss Trinket could take care of herself, right? Well, if she didn't need his advice, it was her own fault. Haymitch spent the evening with serving her with more and more cocktails, slowly increasing the portion of alcohol. After another seven or eight cocktails, Effie giggled and started to talk with a bouquet of wild flowers standing on the table.

„Embarrassing, isn't it?", Haymitch asked Katniss, who watched the scene with a bewildered mien, „inviting your good, old, well-mannered escort just to watch her getting hammered and talking with plants?"

„I think I know the one who's actually making her hammered", she said and watched him warily. „You're not going to take advantage of her condition, right?"

„Of course not! Girl, what do you think about me?"

Haymitch gave her a wink and returned to Effie, who had laid her head on Katniss's birthday present and was obviously sleeping.

„Get up", he said and poked her in the ribs. „Time to go to bed."

It was already in the evening when she finally rose from her chair and allowed Haymitch to take her home. She tripped and faltered, refusing to take off her high-heeled shoes. She almost lost her wig, letting out a hysterical shriek and holding it with both of her hands. She was terribly annoying.

Haymitch somehow made it to take her upstairs to her bedroom, where she pulled off her shoes and chucked them on the ground. Haymitch was flabbergasted. Designer shoes. He couldn't believe she treated them like that.

Effie collapsed into bed and slipped under the covers. For a moment Haymitch thought she had fallen asleep, but then she bounced out and knelt down to neatly arrange her shoes.

„Mypoorbooties", she muttered and watched him as if he had been the one who had flung them around. Then, suddenly, she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Haymitch, taken by surprise by her sudden vehemence, tipped over and fell on the bed. Effie giggled and sat down on his chest, stroking his hair and cracking a cocky smile.

„That's a good night, isn't it?"

She chuckled and began to unbutton her dress. Haymitch stared at her in disbelief, then he grabbed her wrists and forced her to stop.

„What are you doing?"

She flushed, choking her laughter and trying to disentangle herself. Her warmth and the soft touch of her legs made his blood boil, and he had to prevent her from continuing her actions. He thought of what Katniss had said about taking advantage of the condition Effie was in, and the thought only made things worse.  
„Let me go. Oh, Haymitch, come on, be a sport!", she sighed, still trying to free her wrists.

He shoved her away, rising from the bed and trying not to stare at her unbuttoned dress. He felt so uncomfortable.

„You know you would kill me the morning after", he said, ignoring her constant begging to come back. „You adult woman who doesn't need a babysitter."

Effie stood up and tried to undo Haymitch's shirt, but her fingers trembled and she couldn't concentrate. Her behaviour made him furious. She didn't even kiss him, then why would she try to bed him? He gave her a fireman's lift -she let out an indignant shout- and put her on the bed.

„Sleep."

He covered her up, but Effie reached for him and dragged him closer.

„Will you please stay with me?", she asked, suddenly tired and meek. He couldn't refuse, so he told her he would take care of her and began to stroke her back. He could feel her soften under his very touch, and it was obvious that she enjoyed the caress. Hungry for love and body contact. He couldn't help smiling when she huddled up to him and whispered something he couldn't understand. Probably that he shouldn't stop stroking her. His fingertips painted small, invisible circles on her back, and after a while she had fallen asleep. He decided it was time to leave her room and stood up. And then a nasty little thought came to his mind. He had barred her from doing something she would have bitterly regretted the morning after although there was no profit in that. He deserved a little revenge. Miss I-Don't-Need-A-Babysitter...

He quickly undressed himself, only keeping his underwear on. Then he slipped under the covers, very careful to not waking her up. But she was dead to the world, and Haymitch listened to her steady, calm breaths and to the opaque words she muttered in her boots. She was always talking, even when she slept.

After a while, Haymitch allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. He didn't sleep -he never slept at nights-, but he laid still and enjoyed her touch and the warmth of her breath on his skin. After all, she was still a woman. A painted, annoying, ignorant woman, but a woman.

Haymitch chuckled in anticipation of the next morning. Of her reaction when she saw that she was lying in bed with Haymitch Abernathy, her dress unbuttoned and her make-up smeared.

* * *

_The sunlight was shining in Effie's face, and she slowly opened her eyes. Very slowly._

_Light. Too much light. Too bright. She hid her face in the blanket and decided to fall asleep again. But it didn't work. She felt uncomfortable. She had a sore head and her skin felt gummy. She lifted the blanket and saw that she was wearing her dress. Why hadn't she undressed herself before going to bed? The buttons were opened, the fabric was marred and rumpled. Oh, not again!_

_She touched her head and all of her fears were realised. She had slept with her wig on her head. She groaned and doffed the wig. It was badly deformed, the locks were rumpled up and ruffled. It had been so expensive! She really had to stop spending time with Haymitch, her poor wardrobe-_

_...spending time with Haymitch. Spending time. With Haymitch. Her eyes widened in shock. She suddenly remembered why she had unbuttoned her dress._

_Effie stopped breathing, all at once having great difficulties to swallow, and burried her face in her hands. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to assure herself that he was lying at her side, she just wanted the ground to open and swallow her up._

_She tried to calm down, telling herself that nothing had happened last night, that if there had been any undue action, she would have surely remembered it. And then she took a deep breath and turned round. Just to face Haymitch's big, cocky grin._

_She almost got a heart attack. The sight of Haymitch, wearing only his underwear and leering saucily at her deeply shocked her._  
_„Haymitch Abernathy, get out of this bed immediately!"_

_She wrapped herself in the blanket and tried to escape him, but he didn't let go of her and pushed her back on the mattress._

_„Let me go! I don't even want to touch you right now!", she whined and felt tears of anger and shame well up in her eyes. It was so embarrassing. So very much. But Haymitch didn't release her and kissed her on the forehead._

_„No worries. You had a good night."_

_„Oh, Haymitch, how dare you-"_

_„Stay calm, sweetheart. Don't be so prudish! Want some more cocktails? Alcohol obviously helps you to forget the etiquette, and I really like that."_

_He smiled at her and she struggled against the want to cuff him._

_„I- I just can't believe we did this!", she uttered, shaking her head in consternation. „I mean, we don't even like each other!"_

_„Oh, don't we? Well, I guess an adult woman is able to decide for herself with whom she does what, right?"_

_Effie just stared at him, considering how much she hated him and that she wanted to go back home, where Haymitch Abernathy left her alone. The tears dropped down her cheeks and she covered her face with the pillow. Waves of disgust and fury made her shiver uncontrollably._

_Suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her, and he removed the pillow from her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb._

_„Oh, come on, there's no need for crying", he said and looked down on the pink fabric of the double sheets. „Great, your make-up ruined the whole bed."_

_„I'm awfully grieved", she hissed, but for some reason Haymitch laughed and shook his head._

_„We didn't do it, Effie."_

_„What?"_

_She couldn't believe her ears. He was joking. Playing with her again. Of course._

_„We didn't do it. You really wanted to, but I was a gentleman and refused your drunk offer. Are you proud of me now, huh?"_

_Effie tried to realise what he had just told her. Nothing had happened yesterday evening? Really? She was not sure about what he said was true -her, trying to seduce Haymitch and him, insisting on moral uprightness? Not likely.-, but she surely owed him a favour. She threw her arms around him, overwhelmed by joy and relief, and fluttered a kiss on his neck._

_„Oh, I'm so lucky", she whispered, unable to speak in a steady voice, „I'm the happiest woman ever."_

_„Yah, thank you", Haymitch said and pushed her away from him. „You know, maybe you should just take a shower, clean your face and swallow three of our good old headache pills. You know where the bathroom is. You know how the medicine looks. You can have half an hour. Then you'll come back to bed."_

_„How dare you to order about?", Effie asked indignantly, but he had already left the room and closed the door. She buttoned her dress, just to unbutton it again when she was standing in the bathroom two minutes later. She took a quick shower, swallowed the pills and returned to her room, wrapping a towel around herself and hoping that Haymitch wouldn't see her like that. She chose a nice, light pink dress with a motif of cerulean swallows, tight sleeves and an embroidered collar. Right when she wanted to put on a new wig and cover her face with white powder, Haymitch entered the room, holding a tray with two cups of coffee, white bread and strawberrie jam in his hands. She turned away from him, she didn't want him to see her without the make-up and her wig, but he put the tray on the bed stand and grasped her shoulders._  
_„You look so much more better without this three-centimetre-layer of paint on your face", he said, and Effie could tell by the expression in his gaze that he meant it. She shook her head, trying to free herself from his embrace._

_„Well, I don't think so and you telling me I'm more attractive when I look totally different from my usual appearance only means you don't like my style."_

_She eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he thought at the very minute._

_„Sweetheart, we both know what I'm thinking about what you call your style", Haymitch laughed, smiling amiably at her and offering her one of the cups. Hot, black coffee, just the way Effie loved it. She decided to ignore the fact that Haymitch had insulted her and took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the heat and the bitter taste._

_„You already feel alive?", he asked and she gladly nodded at him. It was strange, but him caring for her and making her breakfast really delighted her._

_„Yes, thank you, Haymitch. You're a gem!"_

_„Yah, I know. You bad, bad girl."_

_And he offered her the jam. Effie accepted._


	34. Chapter 34: I love Effie Trinket

**This one is for you, because you left so many sweet reviews to my last chapter ^.^ I hope you'll enjoy this one, beware, it's very fluffy. But it's Effie's POV, so who cares? :D**

**Love you all, Sarah**

Haymitch stared at Effie while she drank. It went on like this: She drank, he stared. She obviously didn't like it -must been bad-mannered to watch people drinking coffee or some such thing-, but she ignored it bravely. Her blond, straight hair shimmered in the sunbeams that lightened the room, her lips looked soft and sweet without the thick layer of lipstick, and her eyes... he supposed this was what they called beautiful. Effie Trinket was beautiful.

And Haymitch Abernathy, that bloody idiot, stared at her like a schoolboy, not believing that someone as factitious, as annoying and as stressful could turn out to be such a handsome, even adorable girl. He really tried to figure out what it was that fascinated him about her. She was really not the kind of people he usually wanted to spend time with. But, in fact, he missed her every single second she wasn't with him. He couldn't understand why things had to be so complicated: why couldn't they just kiss from time to time, getting straight that there was no reason to be jealous of anyone, and leaving the compassionate and caring words for their letters? But no, life wasn't that easy. He didn't even know how he felt. It was not only that he had the hots for her. And he had. Now. But there was something else, something... more. He had no words for it. But it was there, and it annoyed him to death. Just like Effie.

They were having their breakfast in silence, Haymitch pretended to take small sips of his coffee, but for some reason it was difficult to swallow, his throat felt constricted and he had to force himself to eat some of the white bread. He was not hungry. He hadn't slept for hours, but he was neither tired nor wishing to get sloshed. It was good to just sit here with... her, imagining she was just a nice little lady who never wore green wigs and creepy pink dresses. But once she had finished, she shooed him out of the room to „prepare myself for another big day, because we are going to visit Katniss, as I hadn't had the opportunity" - the self-control, thought Haymitch-, „to give her her birthday present."

He tried to convince her that there was no need for hiding her face behind this facade of bright make-up and false green locks, but she didn't listen to him and bolted the door. He had to wait for almost an hour before she finally left her room, looking as effie-esque as always. False spring green eyelashes. White powder. Lilac, shimmering lipstick. And not a hint of her blond hair. Just the curly wig, decorated with some huge bejeweled butterflies made of navy blue fabric. He sighed.  
„You know, its not that easy to paint one's own face like that", she said indignantly when she saw the probably very annoyed and disappointed expression on his face. „You could at least show a little appreciation for my work."

„Yeah, great job not to show that you can actually look nice if you leave this whole shit away", he said and she didn't talkto him anymore until they had reached Katniss's house. Effie knocked at the door, and Heather opened.

„How nice to see you. Please come in", she said, her hollow voice speaking of the sorrow that still kept going eating her alive. But Haymitch couldn't help her. No one could. She would make it, somehow.

They entered and sat down in the kitchen while Heather went upstairs to wake Katniss up. She was still in bed, the party had surely been very exhausting for her. The silence that filled the room was unbearable. Haymitch could see Effie straighten the fancy paper nervously, it was very crumpled because she had slept on it. He tried to remember what exactly he had been done wrong, and then he figured it out: he had literally compared her to shit, although he had just wanted to say that she was a beautiful woman. Somehow the things he said always sounded better in his head.

He forced himself to touch Effie's shoulder, smiling at her and uttering: „You look good. And- your make-up..." He sighed. „...is- admirable."

She didn't seem too confident, but she nodded thankfully and smiled at him.

„Yes, indeed, I think it's not too much said when I admit it _is_ admirable."

She wanted to sound strong, assured of herself, but she reminded him of a little girl who searched for self-affirmation.

When Katniss finally entered the kitchen, still sleepy and with rumpled hair, Effie jumped to her feet, hugged her and kissed her on both of her cheeks.  
„Once again, happy, happy birthday, darling", she warbled, presenting her the gift and grinning excitedly. Oh, she wanted her to open it. So much. Haymitch couldn't help smiling. Whatever it was: it would look awful, but it would come from the heart. Katniss shredded the paper and a light green dress appeared. The sight of it wiped the smirk off Katniss's face, and Haymitch had to suppress a resigned sigh. Effie had obviously done her best to find a dress she thought Katniss would like: it was neither too long nor too short, it looked far more comfortable than the dresses Effie was normally wearing -at least it seemed as if Katniss would be able to breathe in it-, and it was very modest for the standards of an escort who had been raised in the Capitol. But still the colour was too gaudy and artificial, still it was obvious that no one from District 12 would ever wear this dress in public. But Katniss really tried to look glad and thanked Effie, hugging her and telling her she would try it on later. But Effie was adamant that she fitted it right here and now, and so the two women went out of the kitchen and disappeared in the bathroom. Minutes later Effie returned, she was all smiles and fluted: „Look at our Katniss, Haymitch, our little tribute: isn't she the prettiest and loveliest victor ever?"

Katniss stepped into the room, her mien and her posture spoke volumes of her strong feeling of awkwardness, and she looked as if the dress would try to torture her.

Haymitch gave her a wink.

„Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

She darted an angry look at him, but he just grinned and nodded appreciatively Yes, he was proud of her. Although she was a little, rules-ignoring bullhead. But she was still Katniss. The girl who was on fire. Or, more precisely, the girl who was in a stupid bilious green dress and made desperate efforts to not hurt the feelings of her bubbly escort.

„Now, go and get yourself some decent clothes", he murmured, adding „we don't want the other girls of District 12 being jealous because of your birthday present, do we?", when he noticed the look Effie gave him. Good old Katniss. Good old Effie. The only girls he cared for. Two of the three people that didn't seem to hate him -most of the time, at least- and therefore the only family he had. But he was glad about it.

He didn't need more.

* * *

_Effie was happy. This day was perfect. She had had breakfast with Haymitch -hot, bitter coffee and white bread, a perfect combination-, she had visited Katniss and given her the most beautiful light green dress a young woman from District 12 could wear, and she had had a wonderful conversation with Heather who had thanked her for all those years of cooperation with her daughter._

_Maybe life in District 12 wasn't that bad. There was no comparison with the Capitol, of course. But... not as horrible as she had always imagined it. At least in Victor's Village. She thought about Haymitch's offer to move to District 12 and shuddered at the thought of it. Yes, the people were lovely and seemed to be very interested in her, but still there was too much dirt, too much poverty, a common lack of classiness and actually of everything Effie loved about the Capitol._

_But it was good to spend a few days with Haymitch, some kind of vacation, but that wasn't because of the district. Or because of the friendliness the people showed. Or because of Victor's Village, or because of the fact that someone brought her breakfast in bed, not even because of Katniss and Peeta._

_It was because of... him. She didn't want to admit it, but- because of Haymitch. He was a good friend. Her long-time coworker. And she enjoyed his presence, although she didn't even know why. But once they had had a small lunch with Katniss and Heather, they left the house to go for a short walk. The seam was still very déclassé, but Haymitch seemed to notice her awkwardness at the sight of it, and he took her to the meadow where he had picked that daisy for her. Effie did something she would had never dreamed: she took off her shoes and her white silk stockings, sat down and buried her bare feet in the soft, cool grass. She sighed with relish and Haymitch disbelievingly smiled at her._

_„What's that, sweetheart?", he asked and stared at the white skin of her naked feet. She knew what he meant. The tiny, almost invisible scars covering her archs and soles._

_„It's nothing", she said quickly and tried to put her stockings on again, but he grabbed her ankle and examined her feet carefully._

_„That's part of what they did to you during your imprisonment, right?", he whispered and gently stroked the small marks that garbled her skin. „I'm sorry, Effie."_

_She swallowed and hastily put on her stockings and shoes when he finally let her go._

_„I don't want to talk about that."_

_Her imprisonment. The torture. The minuscule tubes, filled with caustic liquids they had poked into her flesh, the incandescent iron instruments, the razor-sharp surgery scalpels... she felt like vomiting, but instead she jumped to her feet and told Haymitch she wanted to go home. He nodded knowingly and tried to take her by the hand, but she didn't want to touch him now. If he only had told her about the rebellion... they would have never caught her. But she hadn't been worthy enough for Haymitch Abernathy, she hadn't been one of the people he had wanted to take with him to District 13. But it was too late now, there was no way to escape the past. She had to live with it._

_They didn't talk much on their way back to Haymitch's house, but once they arrived, none of them wanted to go inside. And so they went into the garden and watched the geese. Effie insisted on safety clearance, and soon they began to walk around in the garden, talking about this and that, not daring to speak about something of importance._

_Effie thought about Haymitch while he spoke, about the touch of his lips on hers, about his silver-grey eyes and his soft hands that were strong but gentle. About the muscles of his chest and his arms and how it would feel to touch them. About his wild, lightish hair. Somehow it seemed more and more complicated to breathe. She swallowed when she realised that he had noticed she hadn't listened to him, but maybe he blamed it on her remembrance of the torture, and so he didn't take it hard. They had arrived at the stone wall that encircled Haymitch's garden, and he plucked one of the small white flowers that grew on it._

_„Rose briars", he said and put it in the green locks of her wig. „You look nice."_

_It was well-meant, Effie knew that, but for some reason it caught her flat-footed. Nice. That was the only word besides „annoying" Haymitch had for her._

_She pursed her lips and stared at him._

_„So. Katniss looks beautiful, right? And I? I'm looking „nice", well, thank you very much."_

_Haymitch wrinkled his brow, but then he started grinning and tried to embrace her._

_„You aren't really jealous of Katniss, are you?", he laughed, and she pushed him away from her, angry and disgusted._

_„Of course I'm not! She's just a child!"_

_But the bad thing about it was that she actually was jealous, although she would never admit it. She just couldn't understand why Katniss had deserved the word „beautiful" and she hadn't. At least Haymitch had tried to kiss Effie and not Katniss._

_„Oh Effs, come on, you can't be serious!"_

_Oh, she hated him. Everything about him. His grin, his look, the fact that he really thought he, Haymitch Abernathy, was attractive enough to make her jealous._

_„Please, Haymitch", she sighed. „I don't care about you and Katniss, she's only a girl, and I don't care about you and Hazelle or about you and whosoever, because that's just not my business. You should know that."_

_She raised her chin at the sight of his outrageous smile and wanted to turn away from him, but he grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her._

_„Hey, Effie, still remember what I told you about you being the only woman for me? It's-"_

_„But I'm not interested in being the only woman for you!", she screamed and broke apart from him. „Why does everybody think there's more between us than just friendship or- whatever, I'm not even your friend, am I?"_

_„I think we both know what you are, sweetheart", he said, but Effie only hated him more for it._

_„What if I don't want to be your sweetheart? Oh, Haymitch, you are so selfish, you are so complacent that you can't even think of a way that someone can resist you, aren't you? Let me get it straight, and don't ever bother me again with it: I'm not interested in you! Not! I don't want you, I don't even like you, and I don't... I don't..."_

_She struggled for words to emphasize her feelings, but Haymitch only patted her shoulder and said:_

_„Everything is well, Effie. Don't worry, I really like you and-"_

_„But I don't like you!"_

_Fury and indignation overcame her, and her voice began to sound deeply sarcastic._

_„What do you want me to tell you, Haymitch?", she asked him in a bitter tone, „what do you want to hear? Do you want me to declare my neverending love for you? Because you are such a lovely, wonderful person?"_

_She laughed hysterically._

_„Fine!", she screamed. „Here's what you want to hear! I love Haymitch Abernathy!"_

_The silence that followed her words was full of shock and disbelief. They stared at each other, their eyes wide open, both breathing heavily and trying to catch what she had just said. Then Effie could see the comprehension rise in Haymitch, and she knew that they both had figured out the same: that her words were true. That it had been a real love confession and not only a sarcastic remark._

_Haymitch swallowed, and when he finally spoke, his voice sounded surprised and shattered, as if he had found out something he hadn't noticed for years._

_„I love Effie Trinket."_

_They kissed, and it was the most beautiful kiss in the whole history of Panem._


	35. Chapter 35: Snuggling or struggling?

**Whew, thank you everyone, your reviews were -as always- very charming and lovely. And so many at once, I'm really flattered! I just love you for your great feedback, you are the best, seriously. Well, this one is not very good -written late at night, when I have already been very sleepy-, but nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it despite the mistakes and so on. I wish you all the best :)**

After a few seconds or a few years, Haymitch broke away from Effie. They had ceased to kiss, but still wrapped their arms around each other, struggling for air and listening to their rapid heartbeats. He felt the warmth of her body under his hands, the silkiness of her skin, her quick breaths. She seemed to be tensed up, but when he looked her in the eyes, her mien was soft and tender. The sight of it puzzled him: her lipstick was smeared, her wig completely askew, she trembled in every limb, and yet she seemed to have been replaced by a more loving, a more gentle version of herself. There was no shyness in her eyes, no fear, no indignation or disgust.

She, and that was an utterly new thought, really seemed to love him. Him. Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk wreck that enjoyed to hurt her and to play with her feelings. But that was past now.

And for the first time, the very first time, Haymitch was hopeful that both of them might change one day. That he would find the self-control to stop drinking, at least a bit, and that she would accept she was far more beautiful without wigs and make-up. And even if not: He didn't give a shit about it.

The only thing that was important now was that she was there, right in his arms, and that this one moment belonged to them and to no one else.

And he realised that this kiss was the only real victory the rebellion had brought him. It might not have changed the world as seriously as the rebels had hoped, but one thing was clearly visible: kissing Effie would have never been possible before the rebellion. There had always been limitations that now did no longer exist.  
He groped for words to express his feelings, and the one thing that came into his mind was the worst he could say.

„Well, that was one hot kiss, wasn't it?", he asked and smiled at her, instantly snubbing himself for this number one of rude remarks you really shouldn't say right after the first kiss.

Effie slightly wrinkled her forehead, and he hastened to say: „No, of course it wasn't."

The frowning only became worse.

„Well... yes, it was! Oh, stop staring at me, okay, it was hot, but above all it was..."

Her lips formed the word „nice", and she gave him a warning glance.

„...beautiful."

He didn't like that word, and it was hard for him to utter it, but it made her smile. Effie tenderly took him by the hand and pulled him closer. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, probably leaving a lilac spot, and shyly pointed at the house.

„What about going inside, Mister Abernathy?", she murmured. „I think we have to discuss a few business affairs, haven't we?"

„Why can't I escape the feeling that this is a very indecent offer?", he grinned, but Effie blushed, shook her head and darted a disgusted glance at the geese, that were innocently waddling around.

„No, it's because I feel as if we are being watched by those... those... _animals_."

He couldn't help smiling when he heard her pronounce the word „animals" as if it was the most obnoxious thing on earth; he was completely sure she had wanted to insult the geese but didn't want to hurt him. That was almost cute.

He led her towards the house, putting his arms around her and thinking about how happy he felt in the very moment.

„Don't worry, Effs, I will protect you from these... _animals_."

„Oh, thank you, Haymitch."

She eyed him suspiciously.

„Although I don't need any protection, of course."

„Oh, don't you?", he asked. „Then what about the last time you and the geese met? I can't remember you found it very amusing. All I remember is you begging me to take my pets away from you."

Effie „tsk!"ed and entered the house. Once they were inside, Haymitch took her wig away and asked: „So, what are we going to do now, sweetheart?"

Effie smiled at him, pretty despite her smeared make-up, and said: „Maybe we should get to know each other better." His grin enraged her. „I mean, I mean... snuggling, nothing else."

„I always thought snuggling was a better way to get to know someone than talking", he smiled, and before she could even open her mouth to snarl at him, he told her: „Go and wash your face, so that we can snuggle without becoming pied all over."

She provocatively looked at him, but then she turned round on her heel and left the room, muttering something about him not daring to act superior.

„We'll meet in my bedroom!", he cat-called at her and couldn't help chuckling when he heard her slamming the bathroom door. Very bad-mannered.

Love could be so much fun.

* * *

_Effie opened the door and peered through the door crack. Haymitch was already sitting on the bed, hopefully grinning at her when he saw her enter. She felt so ashamed when she noticed he enjoyed the sight of her bare face, her make-up removed, her wig lying in his hands. She looked so messy- her skin too uneven, her lips too narrow, her eyes too small. The only thing she had left were her light green false eyelashed. That was all._

_But while she found herself plain and unhandsome without her make-up, Haymitch seemed to admire her appearance. He patted the mattress to indicate she should sit down next to him and kept her eyes glued to her, apparently unable to avert his gaze._

_Effie sat with him and expected him to hug or kiss her, but he stayed motionless. This discouraged her, and she began to play with her fingers. Haymitch Abernathy, always toying with her feelings, but not daring to draw closer to her... yes, he could order around -"Go and wash your face, we'll meet in my bedroom"-, but could he also embrace her? Obviously not. Although she had to admit -and she would never ever tell him- that she liked it when he commanded her. It felt good, somehow, to simply follow his instructions without having to think about it. It was relaxing, since she was normally the one to "queen it over" everybody else, as Haymitch called it._  
_And in the very moment she'd like nothing better than him telling her: "Fling your arms around my neck and let me kiss you. Now."_

_But she didn't even have nerve enough to look at him, and so they sat in silence until he took her by the hand and observed her fingernails._

_"Oh", he said. "Still the insects, huh?"_

_"Yes", she replied, watching the small sparkling dragonfly-shaped stones on her varnished nails. She couldn't believe they were talking about her hands now. Sitting next to each other, avoiding eye-contact, but longing for at least one small kiss- Effie realised they behaved like teenagers on their very first date. How could it be? __They were both adults, not inexperienced children, and they knew each other so well. It was not by a long chalk the first time they were alone in one room._

_After what seemed to be hours, Effie began to ask herself if Haymitch was interested in her anyway, and she forced herself to look at him and say: "What about, you know..."_

_He smiled._

_"Getting to know each other better?"_

_She nodded, and somehow this small motion broke the ice. Haymitch gently stroked her cheek, and before she could even react to the touch, he had already kissed her on the mouth. His lips felt tender and warm, and Effie could feel herself soften under his kiss. He only kissed her on the lips, once, twice, like little children used to do, and yet she could tell the touch stirred her blood. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, suddenly remembering they were alone in a bedroom, and the only thought made her flush._

_"Oh, Haymitch", she whispered. "Stop kissing me like that!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_He buried his hands in her straight blond hair and kissed her on the forehead. Effie shook her head and pushed him away from her._

_"I said snuggling, and nothing else!", she giggled and leaned back against the pillow at the headboard of his bed._

_"Snuggling."_

_Haymitch put his arms around her and she hid her face in the wrinkles of his shirt. Oh, Haymitch. She enjoyed his smell and his warmth, the caressing of his hands on her back. A few seconds later she could feel him playing with some strands of her hair, and she looked up at him._

_"What's wrong with my hair?", she asked, slightly frightened because she new her hair looked boring and ordinary, which was exactly the reason why she was always wearing a wig._

_"I like it", Haymitch replied and frowned. "It's neither pink nor gaudy nor artificial, it's a part of you and not of this Capitol wrapping."_

_"Why can't you just accept my style?", she uttered, but he covered her mouth with his hands and continued: "Besides, if there was a part of me I'd always hide under creepy and annoying behaviour -represented by your wigs-, I'm sure you'd be particularly fascinated by it, too."_

_"That must be the reason why I'm enjoying those rare moments when you are showing some manners", she snapped and pushed his hand away. Their lips crashed, and Effie could feel both of them relish their small quarrel._

_"You are messing with the wrong woman, Haymitch Abernathy", she smiled and triumphantly patted his shoulders. "I won't let you get me down."_

_"Isn't that great?", he asked, "we went upstairs to get to know each other better and it turns out that the only thing we can do is fighting."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that", Effie said and kissed him hungrily. It was a long, passionate kiss, and when they finally broke away from each other, Effie could hardly breathe. She spent the next ten minutes with taking gulps of air and looking Haymitch in the eye. Those silver eyes._

_Moments later, Effie had fallen asleep, lulled by the warmth and the softness of Haymitch's body. And he, who hadn't slept for hours, kissed the tip of Effie Trinket's nose and closed his eyes, exhausted and satisfied._

_When they eventually woke up, it was late in the evening._


	36. Chapter 36: The thief

**As always: You're amazing. Another short chappy for you, thank you for everything and I hope you'll enjoy. 3**

Haymitch opened his eyes and yawned. Darkness had fallen and Effie was still asleep. He tried to get out of bed without waking her up, but she sighed and watched him with sleepy eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting us some chow", he replied and tenderly kissed her forehead. "You stay here, alright? I'll be back."

Effie nodded and blinked, then she wrapped the blanket around her lithe, tired body. Haymitch listened to her steady breaths and supposed she had fallen asleep. He rose and left the room on tiptoes, which caused him great difficulties, because he was still weary and the long years of alcohol intake had make him lose almost all the control over his body. But he managed to get out of the room without making any bigger rackets, and once he was outside, he realised he had no food at home. At least nothing Effie would be pleased about. Bread, cheese, some sausages and pickles, that was all. No sushi, no caviar, no strawberries covered with chocolate, nothing a Capitol lady would appreciate. And delicatessen shops were rare in District 12.

Haymitch sighed and went downstairs. There was no way to get a good dinner for Effie today, so she would have to adjust to the district's lifestyle. Oh, she would be so pissed off. But what had she expected? She had known that life down here was not as classy as she the one was used to.

He searched for the bread and began to cut it, but he was almost unable to hold the knife. His hands trembled and he felt aggression and the need to take a drink slowly overwhelm him. For how long hadn't he had some liquor? He didn't know. But it had been a very long time. Too long.

He decided to prepare dinner before drinking, and to have just a glass or two, so that Effie wouldn't notice he had tippled. But it was when he was incapable to open the bottling jar that he realised it couldn't go on like that. He needed alcohol. Now.

Then Haymitch heard the sound of clicking heels upstairs and he knew that Effie had gotten out of bed to prepare herself for dinner. To prepare herself. Painting her face in those gaudy, artificial colours just to eat sausages and pickles. Haymitch shook his head, because he didn't want the Capitol Effie right now. If there was any kind of District Effie, then it was the one with the blond hair and the missing make-up. The one face of Effie he really loved. He couldn't allow her to hide behind this hypocritical facade.

Haymitch headed upstairs and opened the door to Effie's bedroom. It was empty, she was probably still searching for her wig in Haymitch's chamber. He entered the bathroom and found every single make-up collection the Capitol had to offer. It was incredible. The whole sink was piled up with lipsticks, powder, eyelid shadows and dozens of little boxes filled with multicoloured mush. Haymitch didn't even know why someone would need so much make-up. But he yanked a towel out of the small cupboard next to the shower, laid it on the floor and started to heap Effie's slap up on it. His fingers quivered and he had much bother to not throw the whole stuff on the floor, but eventually there was no more make-up left on the sink and Haymitch wrapped the towel around the pile of shiny tins and vials. He had to hurry up now, or Effie would come and catch him in the act.

He left the bathroom and ran downstairs and out of the house, because he really didn't want to hide the make-up insides. Effie would find it. He thought of the geese shelter, but he couldn't do this to her. Before he had even realised it, he had made a beeline for Katniss's house and kept ringing the bell until Peeta opened the door and looked at him with perked up eyebrows.

Haymitch thrusted the towel into his hand and clapped him on the back.

"You'll keep this for me, geddit?", he grinned and returned to his house, ignoring Peeta's confused questions. Once he was in the kitchen, he uncorked a bottle of something that turned out as whiskey and took a few swigs of it. Two minutes later, a horrified cry rang out. Act one of the drama had begun. Effie Trinket had discovered that her make-up was gone.

* * *

_Effie stared at the sink, her eyes wide open and her whole mind in a shock. It couldn't be true. Her make-up. It was gone. Gone! It had surely been a thief, someone who wanted to sell Capitol goods for a high prize, or just some jealous person, who had stolen it. Oh, she had always known it was not good to trust these people from the districts!_

_She shook her head in disbelief and fury, again and again, she pursed her lips, touched the blank surface of the sink and paced back and forth. This was just because Haymitch never locked his front door. How many times had she told him life was risky and there were always indecent guises around? But no, he didn't believe her._  
_Effie left the bathroom and ran downstairs, where she found a very relaxed Haymitch sitting in the kitchen and perking his eyebrows up at the sight of her._

_"My make-up!", she squealed, "it is gone!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_Haymitch leaned back and crossed his arms._

_"Poor Effs."_

_"Poor Effs? _Poor Effs?_ Haymitch, do you even know how expensive it was? And... I need my make-up! I don't want anyone to see me like this! I mean, just look at me! I'm hideous!"_

_A small hope crossed her mind._

_"Haymitch, do you think Katniss has some make-up she can borrow me?"_

_Haymitch just laughed at her._

_"Effie, of course she hasn't. She's Katniss."_

_Effie sighed, disappointed and bleak._

_"You are right. I might be a little desperate. But, Haymitch, don't you understand? This is very important to me!"_

_Haymitch shook his head and Effie watched him angrily. He didn't even try to feel sorry for her._

_"I want the thief to be detected and punished! I can't and won't tolerate that crime is just a common part of your lifestyle! Things can't go on like this, Haymitch. They just can't. There's a certain order in life, and..."_

_She noticed that he struggled against the want to smile, and this arouse her suspicion._

_"Are you the thief?", she asked indignantly. "Have you stolen my make-up?"_

_"Me? Oh, Effie, never in a million years!"_

_She stared at him, arms akimbo, and he snorted with laughter._

_"Okay, you caught me. I was the thief. But I haven't got the make-up. My geese do. It tasted excellent, or at least they said so."_

_Effie gasped for breath and tried to realise what Haymitch had just told her._

_"Your... your geese... ate my make-up?"_

_"Yeah, you know, those colours are very healthy for them. Vitamins and all that stuff. That's why they are always making beelines for you. They just want to eat your face, nothing more."_

_Effie eyed him, considering if he made sport of her or not._

_"Geese don't really eat make-up, do they?", she asked, unsure about it, and Haymitch laughed even more._

_"No. No, unfortunately they don't. Would be very costly geese-food, huh? Trust me, Effie. I don't have your slap."_

_Effie turned round on her heel and went to the front door. She had to find the bandit, or the people down here would never understand how to behave. She crossed the main road of Victor's Village, just to see a very puzzled Peeta coming out of Katniss's house. He held a burled towel in his hands, which he tried to hind behind his back once he had noticed her. Very ominous._

_"What's that in your hands, darling?", Effie asked, and she could tell by the guilty look in his face that both of them knew exactly what he tried to hide from her._  
_"Give it to me!", she claimed and stepped towards him. "Peeta Mellark, didn't you hear what I told you? Give me my make-up! Instantly!"_  
_Oh, those bad-mannered kids, playing around with her precious properties. She should have known it hadn't been a thief, she should have known it had been these badly brought up-_

_Effie hesitated. And then she understood._

_Not these. This. This badly brought up Haymitch._

_She wrested the towel out of Peeta's hand and returned to the house of the one man who was said to love her. Oh, she was a strict disciplinarian, and he would get to learn that._


	37. Chapter 37: What adults do

**Hey there, everyone! :) Well, this is chapter 37, and my story has over 10. 000 views now, whew! I want to thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing, following and/or favouring my fanfiction. You totally make my days!**

**This time I tried a new layout, with more space and so on, because TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 gave me the hint that my story is very difficult to read. Well, I hope it's better now!**

**Oh, and: This story has been written for [very] young readers, so... I can't give you more in this chapter.**

**Thanks and XOXO, Sarah**

Haymitch was a fast learner. After the real dressing down Effie had given him, he had realised life was far easier when he played the game the way she wanted him to. Meaning that he stopped hiding her make-up and telling her cock-and-bull stories about his geese, accepting that she dressed and behaved as she always did. While Effie tried to not annoy the shit out of him. It worked pretty well.

But what was bad about this deal was that she didn't allow him to drink. She had taken away his liquor and hidden it, maybe as a kind of revenge for the make-up thing, and now he couldn't find it anymore. It was nowhere- neither in the kitchen nor in the living-room or in the bedrooms. He had even had a look at the geese shelter, but -of course- he had found nothing. He thought about Effie while his whole body shook uncontrollably, about what she had done with his alcohol -had she just thrown it away?- and he wondered if she knew what the cold turkey did to him, anyway. One day, when Effie was taking a small afternoon nap, he sneaked into the bathroom and searched for his precious bottles. They were here, they had to be here.

It was good that life in the Capitol was so exhausting, because it meant that Effie was all sleepy and weary while she stayed with Haymitch. She seemed to see her stay in District 12 as some kind of vacation, and there was really not much to do down here.  
Haymitch could truly understand her. And Effie being sleepy meant he had enough time to search for his liquor.

He rummaged around in the clothes basket and the small bathroom cabinet, but he found nothing. Where had this damn woman hidden his Whiskey? His Gin? His good old Scotch? He felt anger and fury overcome him, and then panic. Because he heard her footsteps, and they came closer and closer. Effie was awake. She would enter the room and she would immediately catch what he was searching for, and he really didn't want this. But instead of standing his ground and facing her, he hid behind a steel towel rack next to the door. Why the hell had he done that? Haymitch blamed it on the lack of alcohol and the poor condition he was in.

But he knew it was too late to quit his stash when Effie stepped in and closed the door behind her. She yawned and watched her mirror image, then she reached for a hairbrush and began to crew out her rumpled blond hair. Haymitch tried to mentally influence her, to send secret messages to her subconsciousness to convince her she had to leave the bathroom right now, but it didn't work. No, it really didn't. Because instead of leaving, she started to unbutton her dress. She slipped out of the sky blue fabric and neatly hung it up on a wooden clothes hanger. Haymitch felt like a peeper when he watched her removing her navy blue lace underwear, but unfortunately there was no way to get out of this room without being skinned alive, so the only thing he could do was to lean back and enjoy the show. Oh, and it was a good show.

Finally, Effie stepped into the shower and a few seconds later, Haymitch heard the sound of running water. And the National Anthem of Panem, because Effie hummed it constantly while soaping her body -Haymitch tried to keep himself from picturing it in detail, the situation was already embarrassing enough for both of them- and shampooing her hair. He thought about slipping out of the room while she was washing herself, but he was sure she would notice it.

When she had eventually finished, the room was full of water vapour, because Effie liked it hot. It was when she stepped closer to Haymitch's towel rack that he realised she would detect him as soon as she would reach for one of the cloths to dry herself. He was right. And so it happened that she took exactly the one towel that covered his face and looked squarely into his guilty grey eyes that had already seen too much.

The expression on her face changed rapidly. First of all: shock. Then: shame. And finally an indefinable something between hate and fury.  
"Uhm... enjoyed your shower, sweetheart?", Haymitch asked and slapped on a big, hopefully amiable smile. And Effie wrapped the towel around herself, turned round on her heel and swept out of the room. Haymitch swallowed, left the small space behind the rag and followed her. He heard the door of her bedroom shut and ran square to it. She was surely too ashamed to talk to him now- at least he thought so. But when he opened the door, a furied shout rang out and something hard and heavy hit his forehead.

"Get out of this room!"

"Ouch!", he said and touched his head. He looked down and saw a single man's shoe lying on the floor. "Why are you pelting me with shoes?"

"I wanted to give them to you as a present!", she hissed. "Because you have not one decent pair of shoes. But you don't deserve them, Haymitch, not if you are spying on me while I'm taking my shower!"

"Keep calm, sweetie, I didn't want to-"

"Oh, just because I kissed you you think you can presume to watch me when I'm all naked, right?"

"That's what adults do, darling, watching each other na-"

The second shoe hit his head, this time with more vigour.

"That hurt!", he uttered indignantly and felt a thin stream of blood trickling out of the small wound above his left eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Effie Trinket? Throwing things is not very polite, my dear child!"

"Do you know what actually isn't polite, Haymitch?", she asked, cocking her head and glancing at him with angry eyes.

"Peeping people when they're naked?", he asked, ready to take shelter.

"Exactly. But as it seems it's that what adults do, watching each other naked, then why don't _you _show me what you have to offer?"

She smiled waspishly and pointed at his shirt.

"What about beginning with these buttons, Haymitch? Come on, just undo them and let me watch _you_ while you don't wear any clothes, let's see if this also amuses you."

He stared at her, trying to find out if she meant it. But eventually he shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt. The puzzled look on her face told him she would have never expected him to obey, and it was worth a mint. He doffed the shirt, rumpled it and threw it on the floor. There had been many times people had seen him bare, days when he had been too slaughtered to even open his eyes, days when he had had to be washed and clothed by some poor Avoxes, or – and it was really nothing to be proud of – by Peeta, who had so often taken care of him. But it was quite another matter to be observed by Effie's blue half-shocked,half-curious eyes.

"So what?", he asked impatiently and opened his arms. "Not good enough for Miss Effie, huh?"

She stepped closer, hugging the towel to herself and cocking her head.

"What's that?", she asked, and her warm, still wet fingertips carefully touched the white scar that ran across his belly.

"That's my token from the Games", he told her. "My keepsake. Marks me as a victor, you know?"

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had understood.

"The girl", she said. "The one that hurt you. Your very last enemy, the one with the missing eye, right?"

He nodded.

"Yes. You saw my Games. Was a very ugly wound, huh?"

"Why have you kept the scar? You could have let them remove it."

"I just wanted to keep it. That's all. What about your feet?"

He could feel that she wanted to back away from him, that she didn't want to talk about it, but he grasped her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"The Capitol tortured you, princess. And you left the scars on your skin. Oh, not every scar, of course. But those on your feet. Because you don't want to forget."

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was too expensive", she muttered, but he just laughed at it.

"You have enough money, darling. No. No, we both know the truth. Admit it, Effie. You're not as brainwashed anymore as they always wanted you to be."

"Leave me alone!", she whispered and tried to free herself, but Haymitch only wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his half-naked body. Under all those tears and weak attempts to push him away from her, he could feel her excitement.

"Oh, and Effie?", he said, ignoring her constant nervous babbling. "I know about the ones on your neck."

He could see them, tiny white scars right below her hairline. She probably didn't know that her wig did not cover them very well.

"I don't want to talk about this matter now", Effie said and somehow made it to slip out of his embrace. "And might you leave me alone for a few seconds?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I just want to put some clothes on, it's impossible to talk to you like this. Oh, and please take this shirt and cover yourself."

Nope. This time he would get from her what he wanted.

* * *

_„No."_

_Effie perked her eyebrows up and looked at him._

_"Excuse me?", she said._

_"No!", Haymitch repeated and folded his arms. "I'm not going to put on that shirt, and you, sweetheart-", he stepped closer, "I like it when you're wearing towels, and you have nothing to hide from me, remember?"_

_"Oh, I forgot that my body belongs to you now that you have seen me naked while you were hiding behind a towel rack", she responded snappishly and yet backed away from him. Somehow the whole situation scared her, she had never ever been half-naked in bedroom with Haymitch before, and she really didn't know if she liked it. He looked strong despite everything the alcohol had done to him, and the very sight of his bare skin made her nervous._

_Effie shied away from him, but he followed her, step by step, until her back touched the wall._

_"You can't always escape, Effie", he said, then he stroked her wet hair and kissed her. Effie liked his smell, the softness of his lips, and she caressed his neck with one single, trembling finger. She could tell by the touch of his strong, demanding hands that pressed her against the wall that he enjoyed the kiss as much as she did, and she slowly released the towel. It fell to the ground and after a few, delicious seconds during which she felt the kisses Haymitch planted on her neck sending little frissons of pleasure through her aroused body she realised in shock that she was all naked, and she pushed him away from her._

_"What are we doing, Haymitch?", she whispered and ignored his lustful gaze. She wanted to reach for the towel, but Haymitch grasped her wrists and smiled at her._

_"Whatever adults do."_

_Effie couldn't help laughing when she saw the seductive look he gave her, and she wiped the beads of blood away that left the small wound on his forehead._

_"Poor darling", she muttered, and she could see that he was pleased by this term of endearment._

_"I'm not poor at all."_

_And he kissed her fingertips that were now covered with his blood, gave her a fireman's lift and put her to bed._

* * *

_"I know that you are missing the Capitol."_

_Effie looked up, surprised and puzzled._

_"Why do you think so?"_

_Haymitch just stared at her, and she sighed._

_"You are right. I am homesick, of course I am. But who could blame me for it?"_

_She smiled apologetically and patted his hand._

_"I mean, certainly, District 12 is very lovely, although there is a lot to improve, but … you just can't compare it to the Capitol. I have nothing to do down here, and somehow... I have the feeling that I have to go back soon, Haymitch, we don't want everything going out of the window, do we?"_

_"Yeah, Effie, the Capitol can't exist without you, sure."_

_Effie shook her head and closed the book she had been reading._

_"That's not it, precious, just look at us! We're sitting on this meadow again, reading books or-"_

_She noticed what Haymitch did in the very moment and pursed her lips._

_"-or bothering caterpillars. Stop that now!"_

_She whipped the grass stalk out of his hand and examined the small green animal that was sitting on a flower in front of him._

_"I didn't bother it, I just poked it, caterpillars enjoy that!", he explained patiently, and Effie shook her head._

_"No, actually they don't. Haymitch, do you think this is the life I want to lead? Sitting on the grass, watching you annoying insects and going home at evening to eat bread and beef jerky?"_

_"Hey, we're not married, you can lead the life you want to lead, so go ahead!"_

_Effie watched him slouching on the picnic rug and closed her eyes. He was not a very classy company, and she needed her home and everything it offered her. She missed it so much._

_But she would miss Haymitch, too._

_She opened her eyes again and took him by the hand._

_"You could come with me, you know?", she asked and smiled at him. "I would be so glad about it."_

_But Haymitch only shook his head._

_"I like being with you, but... I just need a pause, you know? Too much Capitol at once is not good for me."_

_She nodded and failed to hide her disappointment._

_"I can understand that."_

_Haymitch laughed and tried to take her wig away._

_"No, you don't."_

_She struck at his hand and touched her green locks to make sure everything was in place._

_"Of course I do. Maybe I do understand more than you think."_

_"Alright, sweetheart. If you say so."_

_He sighed and watched the caterpillar crawling around on the yellow petals._

_"When will you leave, then?"_

_Effie hesitated._

* * *

_"Goodbye, darling."_

_They kissed one last time, then Effie rushed in the train because the doors began to shut._

_"I will call you!", she promised, although she knew he couldn't hear her. He looked so very lost and lonely without her, the only sight of it saddened her. But there was no reason to be heavy-hearted, and both of them knew that. Because, yes, it was a farewell, but they would see each other again. Soon._

_She blew some kisses at him, then the train got under way and District 12's rail station disappeared on the horizon. Effie returned home._


	38. Chapter 38: Sweetheart's sweetheart

**Alright, this is the new chapter! I hope you'll like it :)**

**After I tried the new look on chapter 37, I decided to edit the entire story, it's really so much better to read now! I have to thank you "in public", TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21, for your very good piece of advice.**

**Also, those of you who want _more_ because you're not at all (very) young readers -for example LadyNobleSong ;)-, I'm planning on another, more adult version of Hayffie. I will publish this fanfiction as soon as "Effie and Haymitch" is over. **

**The character of the Avox is dedicated to one of my dearest German readers, KatnissTheFireball, who invented the flawless personality of Maryna and the one of her little daughter Lily.**

**Lots of love and kisses, Sarah**

_It was a few weeks later when Effie realised that she was pregnant._

_She woke up and yawned, and then she felt her nausea return. She hadn't felt very good during the last days, but she had blamed it on her work and on the fact that she missed Haymitch. But today it was worse than ever before. She felt like throwing up, and she jumped out of bed and pressed her hand against her lips until she had reached the bathroom. When her sickness had faded away, she groaned and propped against the cold bathroom wall. She felt so miserable, and it was a very new kind of pain that tormented her body. A sudden, uncontrollable fear struck her, and she screamed for one of her Avoxes. A few seconds later, one of them entered the room, a middle-aged, black-haired woman with soft, blue eyes. She noticed that Effie was sitting on the floor and knelt down beside her. She gave her a questioning look._

_"I feel sick", Effie whispered, "I should, maybe, go to see a doctor. Please cancel the breakfast. I'm not in the mood to eat now."_

_The Avox smiled and lifted one finger, a gesture that Effie interpreted as "wait a minute". The woman rose and left the room, only to come back with one of Effie's clipboards and a ball pen. She wrote something down and showed it to Effie. Only two words._

Haymitch Abernathy?

_Effie wrinkled her forehead._

_"What do you mean by "Haymitch Abernathy"? I was visiting him about, I guess, three weeks ago, but you know that."_

_The Avox nodded._

Are you a couple?

_Effie swallowed, but then she smiled and decided to tell her the truth. She was only an Avox, she could retell it to no one._

_"It's not very polite to ask those things, but... yes, we are."_

_The Avox grinned knowingly._

We have noticed that you have changed a lot since your return.

_Effie took a deep breath._

_"What do you mean?"_

Miss Trinket, I think that you are pregnant.

_Effie gasped and jumped to her feet._

_"Oh, no, no, no. I am not. I... how dare you to suppose... we didn't... I am not pregnant, that can't and won't be true."_

_She looked at the clipboard, confused and scared._

There are pregnancy tests, you know?

_She didn't answer. Pregnancy. She didn't even want to think about that. A baby would ruin her whole life._

I can get one of them for you, if you want.

_Effie sighed. After all, knowing the truth was always better than living in suspense, wasn't it?_

_"Alright. I will take a shower and after that, we will see about the test."_

_She nodded and gave the woman a smile. "Thank you."_

_The Avox smiled back and left the room, and Effie couldn't help thinking that she had looked very gleeful. But what had she expected? They were only criminals._  
_Effie showered and dressed herself in a lovely orange gown, then she applied some make-up to her face and waited for the Avox to return. When she eventually came back, she carried a small box in her hands and a big smile on her face. Effie locked herself in and let the Avox enter the room when everything was done. They sat on the rim of the bathtub and watched the small pink plastic stick. The Avox reached for the clipboard and wrote a few words down._

Are you nervous?

_"Nervous?"_

_Effie laughed._

_"Well, indeed I am. Just look at me, I... just want to lead my life, and, surely, babies are sweet and nice, but... my life would be ruined. Entirely ruined. And I'm sitting here in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test to tell me if I'm expecting the child of a rude, embittered alcoholic, and I don't even know why I'm talking to you! I really should leave you alone, you are not a good company at all."_

_The woman sighed._

That hurt.

_Effie did not reply to the small note, because she had no idea why an Avox cared about how she talked to her. Those people were here to help and to serve her, not to be her friends._

_The small stick flashed in a green light, and Effie winced. A green light._

_"It's positive", she said in a toneless voice and closed her eyes. "Positive."_

_Then she opened her eyes again and darted a glance at the Avox out of the corner of her eyes._

_"Maybe the tester was defective", she said. "Yes, we should really try another one. Or two. No, maybe three, what about that? I'd be very pleased if you could get me another three of those."_

I'll get them for you, although that sounds a bit exaggerated to me.

_While Effie was waiting for the woman's return, she thought about how impolite that Avox was and why she had never noticed that before. It was unthinkable that someone like her was so cheeky to her owner. "A bit exaggerated"- there was obviously a lot she had to learn._

_The woman came back with three boxes in her hands, and they tried every single test. When there were finally four green-blazing sticks lying on the sink, Effie buried her face in her hands and sobbed._

_"I don't want to be pregnant! That's so horrible! I don't want to be a mother, I... Oh, Haymitch will be an awful father! He will leave me when he finds out that we are parents now!"_

_A soft and warm hand touched her shoulder, and when Effie looked up, she saw the Avox smiling at her._

You should be thankful to be a mother.

_"Thankful?"_

_Effie huffed._

_"I think you do not know what you are talking about. Besides, it can't go on like this. You have to become more polite. How do you even dare to talk to me in such a disrespectful way?"_

_The woman's smile was sad and rueful._

We know each other. Or, more precisely, I know you. You were Effie Trinket, always very friendly, always very successful. I remember everything, although you don't. I am Maryna. We were friends at school.

_Effie stared at her in shock. Was it possible that this woman, a criminal, a betrayer, said the truth? Could it be? She looked in those doleful, icy blue eyes, and all of a sudden she remembered everything._

_"Oh my god, Maryna, it's you! I can't believe they turned you into an Avox! What happened? What have you done? You were always so kind and charming!"_

_Maryna hugged her, then she wrote those eleven words down and showed them to her._

As I said, you should be thankful to be a mother.

_Effie didn't ask what that meant. They sat in silence._

_After all, it was good to have a friend at her side._

* * *

_Dear Haymitch,_  
_There's something I really need to tell you. I think you won't be very pleased, but_

_My dear Haymitch,_  
_Babies are very sweet, aren't they? Well, I know that you like them, and so this letter will give you much delight. As I found out yesterday_

_Haymitch,_  
_I'm pregnant. Come and visit m-_

_My dearest, beloved Haymitch,_  
_I know that you've always wanted a family of your own_

_Oh, Haymitch,_  
_I don't know what to do. I want to tell you everything, about the baby, about me, and about the wish that you visit me right now and ask me to marry you. But that will never happen. I miss you so much, and I need you right now, right here, to help me, because I never felt so alone before. One single mistake, Haymitch, and yet I'm a mother._  
_I won't send this letter to you, because I know you will leave me as soon as you will find out. I don't know how to tell you, I wish that child inside me would not exist. I'm thinking about abortion, but... oh, Haymitch. Please, tell me what I have to do now._  
_You will probably never ever read this letter. No, not probably, but for sure, because I will throw it away right now. The time with you was heavenly. For the first time you made me feel like a woman. Losing you is incredibly painful._  
_I bid you good-bye forever._  
_Effie _

* * *

*toot toot*_  
_

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment, so just leave me a message- I will call back! Enjoy your day and goodbye! _*peep *

Hey, Effs, uhm, yah, it's me, Haymitch. Why don't you call? I'm waiting, you know? Well, I'm sure you're alright, so just phone whenever you want, but I'll be with Peeta and Katniss this evening, so... if you don't get me, you've got Katniss's number, we're going to have dinner... at her house. God, those damn kids can be so pesky. They kind of decided to take care for me or whatever. They don't even let me sleep, I think they're very bored. - Would be nice to see you again, but we can discuss that later. Okay, see you, Effie. Call back. Bye.

*peep *

_Those kids. Those damn kids. They can be so pesky._

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone._

Oh, come on, not really!

_It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment_

Yeah, I see.

_So just leave me a message – I will call back!_

Tell it to the marines!

_Enjoy your day and goodbye!_ *peep *

Well, Miss Trinket, I think the time has come to hold your promises. I know that you've got a lot to do and so on, but fuck, don't let me sit next to the phone and wait for your god-damn call! You make me feel like a sublime idiot, do you know that? Okay, I won't call you anymore. It's your turn now. Good riddance.

*peep *

* * *

*ring ring *

Yeah?

_Good... morning, Haymitch._

Oh, great, princess is calling! What an honour!

_No need to be sarcastic. I... I'm sorry that I didn't phone you, but... well, you can't expect me to be... available all day long. You know, I'm a very busy woman._

Yes, your answer phone told me twice.

_Well, I'm sure you will forgive me, won't you? There have been enough times when I called and you didn't pick up the phone because you were too drunk or because you slept or did whatever you do. So... I guess, we're square now, aren't we?_

Whatever.

_I thought about visiting you, you know, it's more than three weeks since we met last time. Twenty-five days, to be exact._

Would be good to see you.

_Yes, it would be very good! I miss you, Haymitch._

Miss you, too.

_Well, there's something I really need to ask you. Do you think... you'd be a good father?_

Yes, sure. I'd be the best father ever. Laissez faire, huh?

_So you mean... you wouldn't take care of your children._

They'd probably be alcohol dependent in the age of four.

_And... *small gulp *, would I be a good mother?_

Oh, Effs. You'd be a great mother.

_Really?_

If great means horrible.

_Haymitch!_

No, calm down, sweetie. It's true. I just can't image you with a child. "No! Don't touch this! That is marble! That is ebony! And THAT is mahogany! Don't you dare! Don't ever try to hug me, or my wig will get damaged. Stop being so loud! Show some manners! Oh, that was ugly! It's not allowed to run! Having fun is bad-mannered!"

_Yes, I got the message. You can stop that now._

No, Effie, we won't have babies. I hope you don't really want children.

_Ew, of course not! No, no, I was just interested in... your opinion._

Are you sure of it?

_Why certainly! Well, I- what about the visit?_

Uhm, I have nothing to do, so you can come whenever you want.

_Alright. Next weekend would be perfect._

That's nice. Just drop by.

_I will. Let's... let's discuss the details later, I...'m going to visit the doctor now._

The doctor?

_Yes, but it's nothing of importance. Just my headaches, you know?_

Poor sweetheart. Get well.

_Thank you. I will phone you as soon as I'll be back. It may well be that it takes a long time, my... my doctor is always very engaged._

Okay. Bye, Effs.

_Goodbye, Haymitch. Love you._

*toot toot *


	39. Chapter 39: Knocked Up

**Hey everyone =) I'm sorry that it took me such a long time to write this chapter, but now I'm finished and I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, and take a look at the really gigantic review "Guest" left- that was my own personal Maryna. :D Thank you, Rica!**

**And, of course, thanks to everyone for the lovely feedback. :)**

Haymitch sighed and stroked Effie's soft blond hair. She was still asleep, curled up in a ball under the blanket, and mumbled something about a tart. Haymitch didn't listen to her cloudy words, she was talking about that cake for almost half an hour now. He didn't know what was so special about it, but it seemed to be very important for her.

"...and pink icing, pinkwith small... flowers, Peetacoulddo it, yesIwantPeeta to frost thetart..."

Haymitch groaned and shut his ears from her enduring murmur. He wanted to sleep now, he had lain awake for the whole night. But now that the sun had risen, he felt tiredness overcome him.

"Please, Effie, shut up", he begged, but she didn't stop her monologue. Of course she didn't.

He put the pillow over his head and tried to block out the sound of her voice- it didn't work. After a while, he decided to turn out and walk downstairs into the kitchen. Maybe having a drink or two would help. Once he had left the bedroom he noticed that he was stumbling because of fatigue, and he remembered there was another bed. The one Effie had slept in during her first visit. She had arrived yesterday in the afternoon, and she had looked all tired and weary. Even her bright make-up hadn't tricked him. Something was wrong.

She had refused to kiss him for more than five seconds, and she hadn't let him undress her. Which was a pity, because the nights with her had whetted his appetite again. But hers obviously not, and that was something he really worried about. However, he forgot everything when he lay down in his spare bed and closed his eyes. His hands found the knife he needed to hold to fall asleep, and only seconds later he began to snore. He woke up because of a startled cry, and it took him a few seconds to convince his body there was no enemy, no one to attack, no reason to be frightened. He calmed himself, put the knife away and looked for Effie, who was the only one to shout out loud in this house. He found her in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and trembling in every limb.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?", he asked, and her lips shook when she answered.

"I wanted to take a shower, but the water is freezing!"

Her indignation and shock were real, and Haymitch couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, poor Effs, is the District's water too cold for you? That happens sometimes, I don't know why, but there are days when the water just doesn't get warm. Days or weeks. Sometimes even months. So if you want to wash yourself, you'll have to take an ice-cold shower."

She stared at him and blinked in astonishment.

"You can't be serious!", she said and looked at the shower. "You mean, there's no hot water for days now?"

"Or weeks. Or months."

He nodded. He loved the expression on her face when she was upset.

"But hygiene is a must, isn't it? So, it's you and the shower, and only one of you can get out of this room alive."

She watched him with growing scepticism.

"Haymitch Abernathy is telling me that hygiene is a must?"

"You are right, honeypie. I could really need a bath. So- we'll do it together, alright?"

He began to doff his clothes, but Effie backed away from him and shook her head, shocked and outraged.

"No! Haymitch! Is there any way I can take my showers without your intervention when I'm with you?"

"Let's see..."

He pulled his shirt off and wrinkled his forehead as if he'd think hard about the subject.

"Uhm... no."

Effie raised her chin and tried to reach for her dress and her underwear, but Haymitch took her towel away, grasped her shoulders and slid her to the shower.

"Hey, I mean it!"

"No! Let me go!"

She struggled to free herself, but he just laughed about her attempts and placed her right beneath the shower head.

"Okay, Effie, let's see which one of us can stand it longer!"

He turned on the shower.

Effie screamed and tried to get around him when the chilling water touched her bare skin. Haymitch chuckled and bottled her up, he enjoyed to see her squirm and shiver, and he didn't let go of her until her whole body was blue from head to toe because of the coldness.

"I think we're clean now", he explained when he saw her goosebumps, and she escaped the shower. Haymitch followed her and grinned when he saw that she covered herself with ten towels at once while she darted furious glances at him.

"Don't-ever-do-this-to-me-again!", she snapped and Haymitch hugged her consolingly.

"Oh, my poor princess, do you already miss the Capitol?"

"At least we have got warm water."

She snuggled up to him and tried to warm herself , but they were both chilled to the bones and dripping wet. Haymitch decided that the best way to get warm was to go to bed, and so they dried themselves with the pile of towels Effie had wrapped herself in and left the bathroom. Effie was still shy and did not really want him to see her naked, so she put on her underwear and her silver silk bathrobe. They cuddled up under the blankets, and Haymitch could feel Effie hiding her face in the small hollow between his collar bones. She took a deep breath.

"Haymitch... there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

_She looked up at him, nervous and scared. He would leave her. She knew it. But the way he watched her... she had to tell him. But how? She had already thought about a million ways to break that she was carrying a small Haymitch inside her, or maybe a little Effie. She had even made up a list of twenty good introductory phrases, but every single one of them was worthless now. She looked in his silver eyes that were too stricken, too annoyed by life, and she lost courage._

_"I.. I am too afraid it could hurt you."_

_"Oh, come on, sweetheart."_

_He sounded worn and bored._

_"What's it? I'm not afraid to hear it, so come out with it."_

_Effie sighed._

_"It's... only... that I've... I've.. brought my own food this time."_

_He perked his eyebrows up._

_"Yes, the food down here is not... adequate enough. I'm sorry, Haymitch, but that's the worst thing about the districts. You still haven't got any decent nourishments, but you can eat with me, alright? I brought some rations for you, too."_

_She smiled at him and hoped that he didn't listen to the tell-tale sound of her fast-beating heart, she was scared that she wasn't a good liar. But he just shrugged and patted her shoulder._

_"Whatever. What have you got on offer?"_

_"Oh, fruits and cans with seafood and meat and some exquisite stew", she told him. It was true, she had really brought her own food to District 12, and now she was extremely glad about it. "You can come to my room and look for it later. I'm sure you will find something you like."_

_Effie closed her eyes and gave a loud groan. She would never ever tell him the truth._

* * *

_Later on that day they went for a little walk. They visited their meadow, as always, and Haymitch picked a daisy for her in remembrance of the day before their first kiss. He didn't throw it away this time._

_They were sitting on the grass and talking about the moment when Katniss and Peeta had been crowned as victors after the 74th Hunger Games when Effie suddenly lusted for peanuts. Her desire was so strong that she took a deep and surprised breath, and Haymitch watched her dazedly._

_"You... you do not have any peanuts, do you?", she asked, and a big grin appeared on his face._

_"Oh, princess likes nuts, huh?"_

_She pursed her lips._

_"No, I don't have any of them. But maybe you've brought your own Capitol nuts, too? No?"_

_Effie shook her head and Haymitch patted her shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry, Effs."_

_He began to tell her something about a man called Ryan who lived in the seam, but she didn't listen to him. She thought about peanuts covered with chocolate, salted peanuts, peanut butter. Her fingers caressed the grass while her mouth was watering, and suddenly she felt a piercing pain in the tip of her forefinger. She looked down and saw a bee sitting on her skin and burying its stinger in her flesh. Effie shrieked and jumped to her feet, and Haymitch stared at her with wide eyes._

_"What's wrong? Listen, if you want those nuts so badly-"_

_"A bee!", she screamed. "A bee! It stings me, take it away!"_

_Haymitch leaped up immediately , grasped her hand and flicked the insect away. He pulled the tiny stinger out of her skin and hugged her._

_"Poor sweetheart. We will fix that, come on. We just have to go home and get some ice and one of those unbeatable Capitol ointments __for you_."

_He kissed her hand and Effie swallowed. She had expected him to make fun of her, to tell her there was no reason to bellyache about, but instead he had treated her compassionately and full of love._

_And she bursted into tears. Because she couldn't help imagining him with their child. How he would deal with his offspring. If he would care for Effie or Haymitch Junior whenever they were in pain. If he would kiss them on their foreheads and tell them everything would fall into place. Just as he did now with her.  
_

_But he had said that his children would be alcohol dependent in the age of four. She remembered it so well. He did not want to be a father.  
_

_Effie sobbed while Haymitch tried to find out what was wrong. He probably thought that she cried because of pain, and it caused her shame. She refused to talk to him, but she let him take her home where he gave her medicine and ice to cool the sting. He wrapped his arms around her until she stopped crying, then they went upstairs because both of them were hungry and Haymitch wanted to take a look at the food she had brought with her. Effie went to the bathroom to remove the smeared make-up from her face, and when she returned, she saw Haymitch sitting on the bed, holding a delicate pink piece of paper in his hands and eyeing her quizzically._

_"Well, Haymitch, you have never allowed yourself to love your tributes, but there will finally be a child in your life that will stay forever?", he asked, and she could feel her heart skipping one beat. He had found her "A-family-of-our-own"-list. She had wanted to leave it at home... in the Capitol... why had she brought it to District 12? It was impossible that he had read it... he..._

_She whipped the paper out of his hands and turned round on her heel to escape the room._

_"That's impolite!", she yelled in her awkwardness and wanted to reach for the doorhandle, but Haymitch put his arms around her and forced her to sit down on the bed._

_"What's this?", he asked softly, but Effie only shook her head and shirked from his look._

_"The answer is "I'm knocked up, but I don't dare to tell you", he said. She gasped for breath._

_"You knew it?"_

_"Sweetheart, I know everything."_

_Effie's eyes welled up with tears. It was too late. She would return to the Capitol to have the abortion, and maybe he would forgive her one day.  
_

_"Goodbye", she whispered and rose from the bed. And Haymitch pushed her back on the mattress and planted a tender kiss on her lips._

_"The two of you will stay here."  
_

**I know that this chapter was not good at all. But I don't feel very well at the moment, I'm sorry ._. Nevertheless, love you and XOXO!_  
_**


	40. Chapter 40: Swimming lessons

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the many get-wells, I'm fine again and I finally finished the new chapter. I'm sorry that it took me such a long time and I hope you like it! Love you all :)**

**Sarah**

Effie's tears dropped down on the blankets while her lips slightly touched Haymitch's, but her sobs faded away during their kiss. When they finally broke away from each other, he found her hands buried in his ruffled hair and her legs wrapped around his. Her gown was a real mess and her turquoise house shoes had slipped off her feet, and yet she smiled when Haymitch looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"You won't let me go?", she whispered, and he shook his head.

"Of course not", he replied, and he was really outraged by the unbelieving expression on her face. "Effie, what do you think of me? That I get you preggers and clear off afterwards? Effie, you fail me. I knew the risks. I knew what can possibly happen after two adult person have had sex. Well, we have never planned that child, but..."  
He shrugged and carefully laid his hand on her belly. Both of them could feel the warmth and the comfort of this moment, and Effie gave a little laugh.

"You said you know everything?", she asked. "When have you conceived that I am pregnant?"

"Oh, right after you asked me if I'd be a good father", he answered, and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"So, you knew that I am pregnant and yet you told me that I'd be a terrible mother? Oh, Haymitch, why?"

He couldn't help laughing.

"Sweetheart, because it is the truth, that's all!", he replied and his whole body shook because of laughter when he felt her indignation. "I'd never lie to you just to please you, not even if you're pregnant!"

Effie sighed, and Haymitch kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"You know, it's weird, just months ago I could never have imagined to even kiss you!", she said. "And now we're having a baby. I mean, don't take it personal, but you're an alcoholic from District 12, and I am..."

"Oh, Effie, you are our crazy little escort, the one with the killer fingernails and the clipboards. You're teaching young girls how to deal with high heels and corsets. You reap them, you watch them die, and you reap them again without having any scruples. At least one could think that. Fortunately I know the truth. Nevertheless, do you think you're the embodiment of my dreams?"

She took a deep, scandalised breath.

"No, of course you aren't", he continued. "But, do you know what? I love you. And we're going to have our very own family, and that means you will always have to stay with me, whether you like it or not. Because you're mine now."

He grinned when she did not say anything for seconds, because he knew that she was forcing herself not to correct him. Oh, he knew her so well. She was flattered and indignant at once.

After a while, she said: "Still the same old gentleman, right?"

"As ever, sweetheart."

Haymitch smiled and closed his eyes.

"As ever."

They were lying on the bed in silence, then Effie eventually whispered something he could hardly understand.

"We were always just colleagues."

Haymitch looked at her and grinned. And he could tell by the expression in her eyes that they were both thinking about that one day years ago.

They had worked together for almost two years back then, and it had been the one time they had been more than just peers. They had been on the train, escorting their this year's tributes, both of them little, frightened children, to the Capitol and their death. It had been late at night, and Effie and Haymitch had been sitting at the table in the dining car. Effie had been working on her schedule for the next day while they had talked about the young girl and the boy who had probably not been sleeping because of fear and sorrow at that very moment.

Hours later Effie had decided to go to bed, and Haymitch, who had had many drinks during their conversation, had insulted her and then pretended to be unable to find his compartment on his own. Effie had looked for some train personnel, but then she had decided to accompany him because she had found no one and wanted to make fast work of putting him to bed. She had been tired, overworked and pissed off, just like him. When they had arrived at the door of his sleeper, he had made a naughty joke about her wig, and then he had told her how ugly and annoying and stupid she was. Ultimately, he had pressed her against the door, coarsely and maybe even brutally, and given her a kiss on the top of her head. She had been too shocked to react, and he had been too drunk to do anything else than throwing up on her feet and leaving her alone.

They had never talked about that night. The next day they had avoided to talk to each other, and both of them had pushed this one, disgusting hate-kiss to the backs of their minds. They had pretended to have forgotten about it, they had kept it private. It had been their very own secret.

And now, twelve years and eighteen dead children later, they looked each other in the eyes and could see the future.

* * *

_Effie's eyes filled with tears when Haymitch kissed her on her forehead, and she shook her head in disbelief._

_"I don't know why I love you."_

_Haymitch seemed to think about it, then he smiled at her and took her by the hand._

_"Oh, maybe it is because I'm such a fascinating man, huh? You know, victor of the Hunger Games, mysterious and lonesome, that's what you Capitol girls like, right?"_

_"Yes- this and vomit", she replied, and Haymitch gave a loud laugh._

_"Why so snappish?", he asked. "Miss Trinket has a ready tongue, gee!"_

_Effie cuffed him playfully and eyed his face._

_"I think you'll be a good father", she said and he perked his eyebrows up. "No, really! You'll just have to change a few things, but... the only fact that you will stay with me, I..."_

_"Oh, Effie, it doesn't mean that I'm infamous just because I'm from the districts!"_

_"I know!"_

_She stopped talking because she realised that she only made things worse. But she couldn't contain herself for long._

_"Just imagine, there's a little human being inside of me! A tiny, tiny boy with blond hair or a sweet girl with your silver eyes! Isn't that beautiful?"_

_"Yeah, or maybe it's a little drunk with a pink baby wig", he said, and she darted an indignant glance at him. "Okay, not funny."_

_There was a long silence, then Haymitch eventually closed his eyes and kissed her._

_"We will have to do so many things for that child", he muttered. "Good things. Like, teaching it how to swim or visiting Unlce Peeta so that it learns how to draw a nice picture. Or to shoot squirrels", he added._

_Effie swallowed._

_"I can't swim."_

_"And one day it will go to school for the first time. Gosh, how much that child will hate it. We... wait, what?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing- you're so lovely, Haymitch, swooning over our little baby, that's one of your silver linings, isn't it?"_

_"You can't swim?"_

_She sighed._

_"Of course I can't, Haymitch. You should really know this. None of us can swim."_

_"Oh, right. Capitol inability."_

_There was no need for Capitol citizens to know how to swim, so there were only a few of them who were able to. Every public swimming pool was filled with special water that made it impossible to go down. Effie had always enjoyed to float on the surface of the water without making an effort. But now, when she heard Haymitch talking about the child and the need to teach him or her all sorts of things, she suddenly felt embarrassed._

_"That's really not my fault!", she defended herself, and Haymitch nodded._

_"'course not. Anyhow, we can't leave it like this. I will show you."_

_He smiled._

_"And you know, sweetheart, I'm a very patient teacher."_

_Effie stared at the small, dark green pond and struggled for breath._

_"And you say I'm expected to swim in that... thing?", she asked, and Haymitch grinned._

_"Yeah. I don't know any other lake, so... this one will do."_

_Effie shook her head and backed off._

_"No way, Hamitch. Not on your life."_

_"Oh, Eff. What's wrong? You'll learn that very fast, I promise."_

_He embraced her and stroked her belly with tender hands. She calmed herself. And then Haymitch grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the water._

_The world was green and cold beneath the surface. Effie screamed, but only air bubbles left her throat. She tried to reach the bottom of the lake with her feet, but it was too deep, and she kicked with her arms and legs to come back to the air and the sunlight above. When she had finally breached the surface, she took a deep and desperate breath and looked for Haymitch. She could barely see anything, water and make-up blocked her view, and she felt her saturated, heavy dress slowly sucking her down._

_"Help!", she yelled and swallowed the dirty water of the pond. She fought to reach the shore, but she was unable to swim, why had Haymitch done this to her, she would die and it was his fault... and the baby would die, too. He was a murderer..._

_All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to the shore. Effie coughed and panted, and she could feel Haymitch taking her dress off._

_"What are you doing?", she panted and slowly straightened herself. "Drop it!"_

_She watched the expensive, ruined fabric and the wet, destroyed high-heels she would never wear again. Oh, she hated him. He had not taught her how to swim, but rather how to die._

_Haymitch seemed to know what she thought, because the expression on his face was almost a bit concerned when he said: "Okay, that did not work very well. I'm sorry, Effie. You know, geese babies learn it on their own if someone throws them into the water."_

_Effie watched him in shock and fury._

_"But I'm not a goose baby!", she said hysterically and tried to compose her mind. "Are these stupid animals the only thing you can worry about? Oh, Haymitch!"_

_She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile at him._

_"Nevertheless, thank you for saving me."_

_"The show must go on, right?", he asked, cleaned her face with the sleeve of his shirt and tried to unbutton her gown. "Okay, Effs, pull that thing off."_

_Effie raised her chin and pushed him away._

_"You want me to bathe nude? You can't be serious."_

_"No one is watching us! You'll see, it works far better without that ton of blue fabric."_

_But Effie shook her head. She didn't know why, but she still did not want Haymitch to watch her while she was naked. It was awkward, although she knew that he found her attractive._

_Haymitch sighed._

_"Alright, then take this one."_

_He offered her his own shirt and Effie thought that it was better than to undress herself completely, and so she doffed her dress, her wig, her shoes and her underwear -because it was very fine and valuable- and put Haymitch's shirt on. She observed herself and became more and more desperate. She looked terrible, with nothing than a man's shirt to cover her nakedness, and the water was cold and ugly, she did not want to learn swimming. She wanted to go home._

_But Haymitch stared at her in a very pleased way, and he made a few appreciative sounds before he embraced her and kissed her on the lips._

_"You look stunning, Effs. That's how I've always imagined you."_

_Effie wrinkled her forehead and looked him in the eyes._

_"Me, only wearing your shirt? Haymitch!"_

_But she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose._

_"I hope you like the sight."_

_"Oh, it's even better than in my wildest dreams."_

_They kissed again, and Effie could feel her own arousal merging with Haymitch's desire until their bodies seemed to meld. She broke away from him and took a deep breath._

_"I'm already pregnant", she said. Haymitch snorted with laughter._

_"Oh, no, Effie! Please don't tell me that you truly think we will get two or more children if we're having sex during your pregnancy!"_

_"Of course not!", Effie replied indignantly, but yet she was not so sure about it. "But... not here", she whispered, and Haymitch grinned hopefully._

_"Does "not here" mean "Let's go home and I'll finally put out"?", he asked._

_Effie tsked. What an old lout he was._

* * *

_They decided to adjourn the swimming lessons._


	41. Chapter 41: The knife

**My dear, dear sweethearts, I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait for such a long time, but my life's a bit stressful at the very moment. Nevertheless, I'm proud to present you the next chapter- I hope you like it. And I promise to do my best to update faster in the future. **

**My special thanks go to every new reader, especially to Joana, named SUPERNarutoVIDEOS on Youtube- you should all watch her Hayffie videos, they're amazing. **

**And, of course, thanks to everyone of you for your very charming reviews (they are love!) and thaaaanks for waiting. I love you all.**

**XOXO, Sarah**

Haymitch enjoyed giving Effie swimming lessons. They returned to their pond at regular intervals, and Effie even overcame her disgust for the dirty green lake that was filled with algae and small, silver fish that had scared the shit out of her at the beginning. Of course she still made a fuss about going into the water, but fortunately Haymitch was equipped with two strong hands, not hesitating to shove, throw or push her. It seemed harsh, but it was the only way to make her understand she had to do certain things on her own.

She was always wearing his clothes while bathing, white, sheer shirts that turned transparent as soon as they got wet. Another good thing about the swimming classes.

He would love to say that he was proud of her, but in fact she was a terrible learner. Sometimes he thought that she would never get it, and he had to remind himself that there were some things that were very hard to learn for adult persons – such as writing, starving, stop drinking. Things one needed to train right from the cradle. And swimming was certainly one of them.

But although Effie acted incredibly clumsily, Haymitch had to admit that snuggling into the water felt good. He liked those moments when she wrapped her arms around him and hung on to him because she was afraid to go down. She was still scared of the deep water and everything that was laying beneath the surface, but she was also very easy to calm down, because she had learned to trust him.

Sometimes she looked at him in a way that told him she knew that he took advantage of her fear, because it allowed him to hold her tight and to enjoy those rare moments when she was really dependent on him. At least for a few seconds. She did not protest against it. She somehow seemed to sense that he needed it- because, for whatever reason, this little pond in the middle of the woods, far away from the Capitol, was the only place in the world where he could be sure that she belonged to him. And afterwards, when they had returned home and were lying in bed, the only thing he could do was to listen to her steady breaths and to wonder why he felt this way. There was no answer. Maybe it was just that he knew exactly that there was no other reason for her to force herself to forget about everything she had learned back home and to plunge into that dirty, unsanitary water but because she wanted to please him. Maybe there was a reason to be proud of her. He could think about the subject for hours, but he never talked about it.

He watched her while she was dreaming of little babies, beautiful bracelets and mouthwatering cupcakes and wished he could fall asleep at nights. He had always expected it to be easier with someone at his side to keep the nightmares away, but he had been wrong. He did not sleep a wink until the first rays of dawn lit the sky.

* * *

One early morning Haymitch was sitting at the kitchen table, unable to sleep or to stay in bed. He had had a few drinks during the long hours of his sleepless night, and now he tried to rouse himself with two or three cups of coffee. He searched for something to eat in the bag full of food Effie had brought to District 12, and after tasting some strawberry-biscuits he found four little tins filled with fine powder. He sniffed and could tell by the scent that the tins contained cinnamon, caramel, chocolate and vanilla. He was so bored that he decided to add a few pinches of the powder to his coffee, he chose caramel and a skosh of cinnamon.

Then he leaned back and stirred the whole thing with a small teaspoon. Life was tiring. In the first few months after the rebellion, there had been a lot to do. Repairing, fixing, helping to rebuild houses and people's souls. But now? He sighed. Of course he had enough money to lead his life however he wanted to, after all he was still a victor of the Hunger Games. But this was him, Haymitch Abernathy, sitting in the kitchen and waiting for his caramel-cinnamon-coffee to cool down while he asked himself when a certain pregnant woman would eventually wake up and join him. No. It couldn't go on like this. He had to change something.

But first of all he would drink the brew he had created and shiver with disgust, because it would surely taste horrible.

It didn't. He took a few sips and decided it tasted like Effie. He covered the coffee's surface with whipped cream and went upstairs, where he nudged Effie until she woke up.

"Drink that", he told her and she blinked drowsily.

"What's that?"

Her slender fingers clutched the cup when she slowly sat up and yawned loudly.

"Am I supposed to drink that, or..."

"No, Effie, I want you to adopt that cuppa coffee as your new child and pet", he replied and rolled his eyes. "Of course you're going to drink that. Stupid."

While Effie drank Haymitch watched her face eagerly, because for some reason it was very important to him that she liked it.

"Mmmm! It's excellent!"

She gave him a charming smile and Haymitch nodded.

"Yeah, it's coffee and it tastes exactly like you... it's a cup of keffie! Got it?"

Effie sighed, which only encouraged him to go on.

"We could even think about some kind of slogan, you know like... uhm... "Keffie, the Kapitol Koffee!" We could patent and sell it, and everyone would be mad about it. And you would go down in history as the world's most delicious coffee."

"Haymitch, how much did you drink?", she asked with a bewildered smile, but the very pleased look on her face told him that she liked the idea of a drink that was named after her. Because she was Effie. She loved everything that showed her that people cared about her.

And he realised that life with her maybe wasn't the worst thing of all.

* * *

_She loved him. Effie knew that she loved him. But she wanted to go home. She did not like District 12. She would never admit it, of course. That would be very impolite. But... every single day down here felt wrong. The food, the people, the houses... she did not belong here. And she could not think about her child's future without shivering with fear because she knew that it would be raised, technically speaking, in the wilderness._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_Effie startled up and smiled at Haymitch, who watched her warily while eating his roast potatoes._

_"Oh, just about how much our child will love it. Everything. The fresh air, and... and our little baby will have many friends, won't it?"_

_Haymitch pushed his plate away and watched her._

_"Okay, what's wrong? You're speaking in this hysterical voice again."_

_Effie didn't answer, she shirked from his look and played with her napkin, pretending to be very busy._

_"Effs, it's alright! The only thing we'll need to think about is your garden. I think the geese will like it, but they'll need their time to learn that your flowers aren't eatable."_

_Effie just sat motionless and stared at him for a few seconds before she realised what he had said._

_"Haymitch...!"_

_"Yeah, I know, the poor flowers. Boo-hoo. Don't worry, we'll replace them. But I won't leave the animals here. They won't like the train ride, but... whatever. They should be thankful that I take care of them."_

_Effie's eyes welled up with tears of joy and disbelief when she flung her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose._

_"You're coming with me?", she asked, overwhelmed by her feelings._

_"'course, sweetheart. Do you really think I would force you to live in the Seam?"_

_"Oh, Haymitch, but you... you... you're even annoyed when you hear the word "Capitol"!"_

_He smiled and patted her soothingly._

_"I know how much you'd miss your silly little dance events and the tarts you call friends and all your crazy Effie-stuff. So what? I'll just come with you, and you'll let me do whatever I want and..."_

_Effie interrupted him with a passionate, long kiss that flavoured of potatoes._

_"You're a gem, Haymitch", she whispered when they finally broke away from each other. "I'll never ever be mad at you again, oh, and I'll never think badly of you and..."_

_"Yeah, let's talk about this again when I've hurled on your furniture", he said and put another piece of potato into his mouth. "I've got nothing to live for in District 12, and as long as you'll let me do whatever I want, it'll be alright."_

_Effie kissed him on the cheek and took him by the hand._

_"But promise me you'll stop drinking once the baby will be... there. At least a bit", she whispered, and Haymitch grinned and said the best thing he'd ever told her._

_"Maybe I won't need my bottles anymore when we're living together. You know, with the child and everything... I think it will be enough to make me forget."_

_Effie hugged him so passionately that both of them lost balance and fell to the floor. She knocked her head on the table leg and gave a low moan._

_"Ouch", she murmured, but she laughed when Haymitch kissed her wig and said: "This thing works as well as a helmet! It cushions fairly good, right?"_

_Effie sealed his lips with a thankful, hungry kiss and the stayed on the kitchen floor for a long time._

* * *

_Effie opened the door and entered the room on tiptoes. Haymitch had fallen asleep in one of his brown leather armchairs, and Effie supposed that he hadn't slept for the whole night. Poor darling, afraid of the dark. The memories just didn't let go of him, and it was not surprising that he was always so tired._

_She stepped closer to the chair and knelt down beside it. He looked so peaceful when he slept, although Effie knew that his dreams were full of terror and fear._

_They had decided that they would wait another month before he moved to the Capitol, because both of them had to arrange their matters. Everything had to be well planned, they couldn't just improvise the whole move! Besides, there was a lot of time left until the baby would come into the world. Haymitch's baby. Effie smiled and observed his face, his long eyelashes, his messy hair, the blond stubbles of his three-day beard he never seemed to shave. Yes, she loved him._

_She knew it. She fluttered a tender kiss on his lips and could smell the alcohol in his breath. He had drunk again. The beautiful moment broke to pieces when Effie's eye was caught by the knife in Haymitch's hand. It was a terrible habit that he needed a weapon to sleep._

_Of course the Games had frightened him a lot, but it was all over now, and he would probably hurt himself one day with that thing. Or, maybe even worse, the baby- what was if the child would cut himself, just because his father decided to leave his knives lying about? No, she couldn't tolerate this. She had to show him that nothing bad happened to him when he fell asleep. Effie took him by the hand, gently and very carefully, and tried to loosen his grasp._

_"Let it go", she whispered in her concentration and when she finally held the knife in her own hands, Haymitch opened his eyes and stared at her._

_"Oh, dear", she said brightly and raised the knife, "do you see that? You..."_

_And he punched her right in her face._

_Effie could hear her bones crunch when his fist hit her, and she fell down on the wooden floor. She covered her face with both of her hands and looked up at him, terrified and full of fear. First of all, she was too shocked to feel the pain, but then she screamed when she could see her own blood dropping down on the shiny fabric of her dress. They watched each other, and Effie could tell by the frightful expression in his wide eyes that she was not the only one to be shocked._

_"Effie", Haymitch uttered and jumped to his feet. He tried to help her up, but Effie backed off on all fours and began to sob. She smelled blood and tears on her lips, but shame and sadness were worse than the pain._

_"What have you done?", she whispered, and Haymitch shook his head, helpless and distracted._

_"I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry... fuck, Effie, I... I haven't recognised you... oh, shit, you can't just take that knife away while I'm... Effie-"_

_He tried to touch her shoulder, but Effie pushed his hand away and picked herself up._

_"Don't touch me, Haymitch!", she yelled, bitter tears streaming down her face. "Don't ever touch me again!"_

_She turned round on her heel and rushed out of the room. Haymitch stayed where he was, slouching his shoulders and hopefully hating himself for what he had done._

_He did not follow her._

* * *

_Haymitch,_

_I'm gone. I left the food for you, after all I don't want you to die because of malnourishment._

_Don't try to contact me. I won't come back._

_Farewell._

_Effie._


	42. Chapter 42: A broken nose

**Well, I promised to update soon, so... here we go! But first of all I wanted to tell you that I'm deeply sorry for the last chapter, yet your reviews amaze me. You're great readers, and, as everyone knows, reviews are love, so thanks a lot and I hope you're not mad at me. I guess there's nothing more to say, so... enjoy! **

**A rather short chapter this time, but I hope you'll like it. :)**

**XOXOXO, Sarah**

_Effie returned home in silence, which was odd enough, because she usually enjoyed to make a meal of coming home. But this time she spoke to no one._

_Her Avoxes saw her enter the house, they heard the clicking sound of her footsteps, but it seemed that she was not present. She was rather like a shadow of herself, but the blue, swollen spot on her face and her teary eyes explained everything. She left her luggage in the entrance hall and went to her room without touching the small dinner her Avoxes had prepared for her. She closed the door behind her._

_Half an hour later one of her servants, a pretty black-haired woman, unlocked the door with the special key Effie had given her about two weeks ago and entered the chamber. She found Effie lying on her bed, curled up in a ball and weeping bitterly. Maryna had not brought a clipboard and a ballpen this time, she needed no words. _

_She knew what had happened. But she wiped the blood on the tip of Effie's nose away -very carefully, with a wet face towel- and gave her an ice bag to cool the bruise on her cheek. She considered if Effie's nose was broken or not, and she decided to take her to hospital by morning. Just to be on the safe side._

_Maryna stayed awake for the whole night and hummed a small song for her friend (humming was one of the few things she was still able to master) until she fell asleep._

_When Effie woke up again, Maryna brought some pieces of paper and a pencil and told her the story of how she had become an Avox. Of how she had gone too far on the search for her little daughter Lily, who had been taken away from her, and of how she had been punished and mutilated for her love._

_And, after all, she wrote, Effie should be thankful to still have the child. It was more important than everything else._

* * *

Haymitch was lying on the floor, surrounded by a whole army of empty bottles. He didn't know for how many days he had been just drinking and smashing things, but he guessed it had been long enough. Eventually, he saw Hazelle enter the room, but he didn't mind. She knelt down beside him and sighed.

"You smell like vomit and urine", she noticed. Haymitch grunted.

"I don't care."

Hazelle gave him a leg-up and Haymitch faltered towards the bed. He sat down and covered his forehead with his left hand because pain seemed to split his skull. Hazelle collected the bottles and left the room. Probably to throw them away. She came back and sat with him.

"Where's Effie?", she asked worriedly and rubbed his back.

"Dunno. In the Capitol, I guess."

"What happened?"

Haymitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to speak. All he wanted to do was drowning himself in a huge, high-proof sea of alcohol.

"Nothing. I just knocked her up and then, I think, I broke her nose."

Hazelle just stared at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. But it was an accident. I didn't know it was her. 'xcuse me."

He stood up, visited his best friend the toilet and blew a few chunks. Then he came back.

"You know, I was sleeping and then she came and decided it was unacceptable that I need that damn knife to sleep and... I want some Whiskey."

"No, you don't."

Hazelle grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit down again.

"What happened then?"

"She took the knife away. Of course. I woke up."

"You woke up? It's impossible to wake you up without a bucket full of ice cold water."

Haymitch gave a loud laugh.

"I think no one ever tried to take that knife away. Seems to be a more effective way to raise me, huh? Oh, shit, I need that Whiskey now. Or I'll uncork you and drink whatever I'll find inside of you. Wait a minute."

He found a half-full bottle under the bed and took a few greedy gulps.

"I remember that night when Effie found me with that bottle of Gin."

He smiled, although he felt like screaming.

"She drank it. That whole damn Gin. Oh, yeah, you want to know what happened. Well, she thought it was funny to wave that knife right under my nose. I don't know what I thought. I guess it was kind of a... kneejerk reaction."

"So you broke her nose."

Hazelle perked her eyebrows up and crossed her arms.

"Yes. I punched her. Why haven't I recognised her? Effie with her damn wigs and her make-up. God. That silly woman."

Hazelle sighed and embraced Haymitch.

"She's from the Capitol, Hay. She knows nothing about what's going on in a victor's head. You'll have to forgive her."

He just stared at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Forgive her? Her? Of course I'll forgive her. I already have. She should have known better, 'course, but after all she's the one with the broken nose, right? I have punched her. She will never forget. And I can't stand myself. That's the worst part. I wish I could hate her, but the only one to hate is..." He groaned. "...me."

He reached for the small note that was lying on his pillow and unfolded it.

"That's what she left. A whole bunch of cookies and this letter. See that? She won't come back."

Hazelle read the note and smiled.

"Effie Trinket is a drama queen, Haymitch. Of course she'll come back. You'll need a lot of time to make her forgive you, but she'll come back. And you said something about knocking her up..."

"Yes, that's so great. She's pregnant. And I'm the father. I hope I won't punch the baby back into her uterus once it'll be born."

She patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Haymitch, you'll take a shower, wash your hair and change your clothes. And after that, you'll call her. I can't take care for you now, my children are waiting. But I'm pretty sure that you'll convince her to come back to you."

* * *

Once she was gone, Haymitch was just lying on the bed and insulting himself. He thought of Effie, and his insults only became worse. Then, after a while, he decided that he could at least try to talk to her. Anyhow, he loved that bubbly nag called Effie Trinket, and he wouldn't let her go like this.

* * *

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment, so just leave me a message- I will call back! Enjoy your day and goodbye! _*peep *

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment, so just leave me a message- I will call back! Enjoy your day and goodbye! _*peep *

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment, so just leave me a message- I will call back! Enjoy your day and goodbye! _*peep *

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the mom-_

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. -_

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's -_

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's -_

*toot toot *

_This is Effie Trinket's answer phone. It seems that I'm very, very busy at the moment, so just leave me a message- I will call back! Enjoy your day and goodbye! _

Ahhhhhh, FUCK YOU!

_Haymitch?!_

Effie?!

_Why do you call me just to... insult me?_

No. No! I talked to your answer phone! I didn't know that you picked up! Listen, Effie-

_I'm not sure if I want to talk to you._

Effie-

_I told you not to contact me._

Yes, but-

_I'll hang up now._

Damn, Effie, listen to me!

_Haymitch. Were you the one who called forty-nine times?_

As long as there's no one else who punched you and now tries to make you forgive him, I guess it was me, yes.

_Alright. I will tell you why exactly I didn't pick up the phone, oh, and why my voice sounds so squeaky._

Can't wait to hear the answer.

_I was in hospital, Haymitch. Again. I have to go there regularly. My nose is broken. I have to wear a ridiculous plaster that covers almost half of my face._

Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I-

_I am not your sweetheart, Haymitch. You punched me. You broke my nose. How do you even dare to call me?_

Effie-

_Do you know how absurd I look? Do you know how much it hurts? Really, it does. And do you know how disappointed I am? I can't believe what you have done. I just can't._

Effie!

_You have hurt me. Me. Don't you know that … oh, forget about it, Haymitch. I don't want to talk to you._

Listen-

_No! I won't listen! Haymitch... I am pregnant! And you say that you love me! And yet... I just wanted to help you! I didn't know it was forbidden to show you that nothing bad happens during you sleep! I just can't believe that you have punched me. Me. A pregnant woman. I really can't believe it. Have you ever-_

Marry me.

_What?_

Marry me. I mean it.

_Haymitch..._

No, really, Effie. Listen. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, and I know that you'll need your time to forgive me. But... you're right. You're pregnant, and I'm the father. You can't stay alone. And I promise I will never harm you again. I promise.

_Oh, Haymitch, I..._

Effie, I love you! And, damn, I need you! The last few days have been... terrible. I miss everything. Even your stupid accent.

_Haymitch, I... I love you, too. But I can't marry a man who beats me._

Effie...!

_I can't, Haymitch. Please, don't call back. Just leave me alone._

But if you love me-

_I always knew it, dear. The odds were never in our favour. But I wish you... the best of luck._

Yes. Okay. Bye, Effie.

_Goodbye... Haymitch._

*toot toot *

* * *

*ring ring*

**Hi?**

Haymitch?

**Uhm, no, it's Katniss.**

Oh, Katniss, darling. I'm sorry. I need Haymitch. Please, could you pass me over to him?

**He's not here. Why do you call me instead of him?**

It might be that he demolished his phone.

**Oh. I understand. Just call back this evening, I think Peeta will make him eat with us.**

Thank you. I will call back.

**Effie? Is everything... alright?**

Yes, my dear. Yes. Everything's alright.

**Okay. Just call back.**

I will.


	43. Chapter 43: I'm begging you

**Okay. I hurried up again. :3 **

**A short one this time. And I have to admit that it's fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff and fluff. Nothing more. I hope you don't mind. :/**

**Again, thank you for your reviews ^.^ I'm flattered and so glad that you like the story so far. Thanks. You're the best!**

**Oh, and: Over 200 reviews! O.O Woohoo!  
**

**XOXO, Sarah**

*ring ring *

**Hi. Effie?**

_Good evening, Katniss. Is Haymitch-_

**Yeah, he's here. Wait a minute.**

_…_

'lo?

_Haymitch! Darling! What's wrong with you, are you drunk again?_

Huh?

_Haymitch, it's me, Effie. *sigh *_

Ah. 'course. Yes. Effie. What do you want?

_Haymitch, I..._

It's cause of that damn blue nail polish, right? Knew it. No, don't worry. I'll send it to you.

_What? Oh, you mean I forgot my blue nail polish? That can't be true, I could swear I took it with me... oh no, wait, you're right. Oh, that's a pity, I bought this new dress, you know, and..._

Effie, shut the hell up or I'll punch you again.

_Haymitch!_

**Haymitch?**

Yeah, stay out of this, Katniss. Sorry, Effs. Didn't mean it.

_Haymitch... I... called to ask you something, but you do obviously hate me, so..._

Oh, no. I love you. Good thing, huh? Are you proud of it, princess? Well, you should be. Not easy to hurt me that much.

_Actually, you were the one who hurt me, but... well. How much do you drink per day?_

Not much. Just enough to make me forget that you're gone. Doesn't work. But I'm still tryin'. I'm even talking with you now, just to hear your squeaky little voice, although I wanna forget you. I'm an idiot, I know. Yes.

_I miss you, Haymitch._

You what?

_I feel so alone. And, Haymitch? What did you say about marriage again?_

Effie...?

_Haymitch? What did you say?_

That I'd... be the best husband ever and that I'd never harm a pink hair on my wife's head?

_Haymitch..._

I know. I asked you to marry me. Stupid enough, right?

_I'd... probably say yes if you'd just ask me again in a decent way._

…

_Haymitch?_

I asked you like, uhm, two weeks ago. You never phoned or something. And now you call me just to-

_Haymitch, please! Please, please! Oh, I can't believe that I'm begging you to marry me. But I need you, don't you understand that? I miss you so much. I realised that my life is incredibly worthless when you aren't around._

Sweetheart, are you crying?

_No! Oh, no, of course not. But Haymitch, the baby..._

What's wrong with the baby?!

_Nothing. Not yet. But I can't cope with that on my own. Everything will go wrong. Oh god, you know that. You said I'd be a terrible mother and you're right. And I don't want to give birth. I am so scared, I..._

Effie, calm down. You're not alone. Not at all. Stop crying, please.

_So, will you...?_

Are you asking me to marry you?

_No! I'm asking me to ask me again. I'm sorry, Haymitch, I should have said yes. And I'm sorry for the knife. I know now that you're too … well, that you don't react as you should._

Effie. Of course I'll ask you again.

_Oh, my dear, really?_

Yeah. And I won't leave you alone. I'll visit you.

_Haymitch. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. After all, I'm even glad that I was District 12's escort._

Me too. Okay. I'll visit you in, let's say... two weeks.

_Don't let me wait for such a long time!_

It's only fourteen days. And after that, I'm going to stay.

_To stay? Forever?_

I hope so.

_I can't wait. Will you call me tomorrow?_

Uhm. No. My phone is kind of... broken. Since yesterday.

_I see. Again, Haymitch? Well, then just eat with Peeta and Katniss tomorrow. I'll call._

All right. Love you, sweetheart.

_I love you, too. Bye, Haymitch. Stop drinking._

Bye, Effs. Stop worrying.

_I'll try._

Good. Talk to you later.

*toot toot *

Haymitch put down the receiver and turned around to Peeta and Katniss, a big smile on his face.

"I'm getting married", he said.

* * *

_Effie couldn't wait. That train was behind schedule again. She sighed and laid one hand on her little pregnant belly. Most of her clothes were already too tight, and she had decided to take Haymitch to an extensive shopping spree once he had arrived._

_But, of course, the train was late. She sat down on a white, neat bench and waited, her hands folded in her lap. It was eleven minutes later when Haymitch arrived. The train entered the station and Effie stood up, eagerly waiting for the doors to open. And then she saw him. She launched into his arms and kissed him once, twice, and both of them realised how much they had missed each other._

_Haymitch kissed the tip of her nose and smiled ruefully._

_"Poor nose, is it alright again?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine. One doesn't see that it was broken, right?"_

_"Of course not. It's still a very pretty little nose. But I wanted to see the ridiculous plaster, why is it gone?"_

_Effie hit his arm playfully and gave him a thankful smile while Haymitch stepped back to watch her._

_"You look nice. Oh, they'll bring my luggage to your house. But one more thing... we'll need to buy a lot of bread for the geese, they are very, very hungry after the long ride."_

_"Where are they?", Effie asked and tried not to shiver. She still didn't like those animals, but it seemed that Haymitch had decided them to be an inseparable part of him. Fine. It was better than alcohol, and she was pretty sure he'd stop drinking one day._

_"Oh, they're part of my luggage. We'll probably see them once we arrived at your house. Uhm... but before we go, there's something I have to ask you..."_

_And Haymitch knelt down at her feet and fished a small, silver ring out of his pocket._

_Suddenly, everything slowed down. The people around them stopped and watched. Effie could see the tender expression in Haymitch's eyes, the slight sparkle of the butterfly-shaped gem that was inset in the ring -was it a diamond?-, and she saw her own tears falling down on her toecaps._

_And then, he asked her again._

_"Effs Trinket? I'm sorry for punching you, and you know that I'm really impatient for the answer, -that's why I have to ask you here and now-, so tell me: will you marry me, although we're the most dysfunctional couple ever?"_

_It wasn't exactly the thing Effie had wanted to hear. And yet it was the most beautiful question of her life. She swallowed, then she put on a wide, happy smile._

_"Yes. I will."_

_It was not more than a whisper, but the people -men and women and even children- who watched them reacted to it. Some of them started weeping, others laughed joyfully. They embraced each other. And Effie was sure that the whole Capitol would know about Haymitch's wedding proposal in a couple of hours._

_"This is the best day of my life", she half sobbed, half tittered when he stood up to wrap his arms around her, and she meant it._

_They went home, and they did whatever adult persons do when they like- no, when they love each other. Afterwards, both of them fell asleep._

_They didn't know what the future would bring. They didn't know how much joy awaited them, neither did they know of the pain and the sorrow they'd have to go through._

_All they could say for sure was one thing: they were each other's future. No matter what was about to come._


	44. Chapter 44: Wedding night

**Well. First of all, as always: THANKS! You're the best! I just can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing my story, it's... just impossible how much I love you all ^.^**

**I'll be in Ulm over the weekend, so I won't be able to update then, but as soon as I'll come back I will!  
**

**And then... *cough* well, I know that you wouldn't have expected that, but I added a scene that's not in the version for (very) young readers. Nothing big or anything of importance, but I promised to do that. I even changed the rating. **

**So if you don't want to read that special scene, just stop reading when the two of them decide to go to bed, okay? Thanks. :3**

**XOXO, Sarah**

Dear Katniss, dear Peeta,

We'd love to invite you to our wedding, September 25, about 1 pm.

Effie said I should write that, so come by or stay in D12, but we will only have a few guests, so if you decide not to come, there'll probably … be almost no one.

Honestly, I think Effie feels embarrassed because of that marriage-thing. To her and her friends I'm most likely still that drunk crock of a victor who fell off the stage at the reaping. No surprise.

However. The baby's fine. We hope to see you soon.

Haymitch.

* * *

"I am too plump for my wedding dress!"

Haymitch sighed and entered the bedroom. Effie was sitting on the floor, in front of one of her huge mirrors, and watched herself with teary eyes. The tip of her nose was red because of weeping, and her make-up was smeared and blurred.

"Haymitch, don't look at me, it's awful! Everything's awful!"

He sat down close beside her, took her by her hands -although it caused him great difficulties to find them under all those layers of fabric and lace she called sleeves- and smiled indulgently.

"Effie, you're not plump, you're pregnant. And we can still buy another dress. To be honest, I don't even like this one."

Effie hid her face on his shoulder and wailed.

"I don't want to be pregnant! It's still five months until the expected date and I do already look like... this!"

Haymitch hugged her and wished he could have a drink. Or two. She annoyed him, but it was better than what he had feared and he really didn't want her to feel bad because of her body.

"Sweetheart, that's normal. And you're still very slim, what do you want? We'll just buy another dress, or we'll have this one altered. But now calm down and..."

"But the marriage is in two weeks!", she sobbed and shook her head again and again. "This is so last-minute, I can't... I don't want to buy another dress at the last moment, and I want to look stunning when I'm getting married, and not like a corpulent, old..."

Haymitch kissed her. It was the best way to shut her up.

"Hey. You're Effie Trinket, right? So stop being hysterical and go buy yourself another dress! You're the master of organising everything, aren't you? And now you'll stop crying and get off your sweet tush. You got that?"

He wiped the streaks of her make-up away and adjusted her wig.

"Damn, in a few days you'll be Mrs. Abernathy, can you believe that?"

Effie stared at him and smiled dazedly.

"Excuse me? Oh? You don't really think I'll change my last name, do you?"

Haymitch wrinkled his forehead. He had never really thought about that.

"But that's what women do when they get married", he explained, but Effie only laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Effie Abernathy? Don't be ridiculous, that sounds almost like a rhyme. And everyone knows me under my name! But you've got nothing to lose; you could assume my last name, that's very fancy!"

Haymitch snorted with laughter.

"I won't call myself "Haymitch Trinket"! No, sweetheart, no. Forget about it."

Effie stood up, somewhat sulky, and took the wedding dress off.

"Fine. But the child will have my name", she said while she searched for the violet gown she had worn this morning.

"Oh, yeah, the child. We have never spoken about that. Do you already have a forename for it?"

Effie shook her head.

"As long as we don't know if it's a girl or a boy..."

She turned around and grinned hopefully.

"If it's a girl I'd like to choose a very chic name", she squeaked and watched him eagerly. "Like... Gwen. Or … oh, Emily called her youngest daughter Aphrodite. That's lovely, isn't it? But maybe a bit too long."

Haymitch groaned. That poor child. He hoped it was a boy, so that it would at least not be called Aphrodite, but he was pretty sure that Effie would find a lot of "chic" men names, too.

He watched her sweeping out of the room on the search for her dress, and he was glad that she didn't weep anymore.

Two weeks. He rose and watched the bright rooftops outside the window. In two weeks they'd be Mr. and Mrs. Trinket-Abernathy.

* * *

_Effie had been so excited because of the wedding, her shoes, her dress, her wig, that she hadn't slept for nights. She had worried about everything and everyone, she had been scared that the flowers of her bridal bouquet wouldn't match the colour of her silk gloves, she had been wondering if she'd look too corpulent or not, and she had been deeply convinced that everyone would see that Haymitch had broken her nose._

_But, after all, when the time had come and she became Haymitch's wife, she looked beautiful._

_Everyone agreed in this point. She didn't wear a wig -nobody knew that Haymitch had taken her wedding wig away from her- and her loose blond hair shimmered like spun gold. Her white dress, embroidered with light pink flowers flattered her pregnant, yet graceful body. And it was a perfect autumn day._

_The wedding was indeed a very private one, but no one was bothered about it. A few of Effie's friends and her grandmother -she was the only living family member- had dropped in, and Katniss and Peeta had arrived the evening before. Maryna was allowed to celebrate with the others, and she wore one of Effie's dresses._

_When night had come, the guests bowed out and left Haymitch and Effie alone with Katniss and Peeta. They were sitting in the garden, watching the geese, eating the leftovers of the wedding cake. And then, finally, the kids went to bed and left the happy couple alone._

_For a long time, none of them spoke. Haymitch watched the stars and Effie smelled at the bouquets she had received as a gift while she tried to ignore that her husband trembled in every limb because of the lack of alcohol._

_Eventually, she took him by the hands and smiled._

_"We're married now", she whispered, and Haymitch smiled back._

_"How do you feel?", he asked. Effie didn't reply. The cold of the night made her shiver, but she didn't want to go inside yet. This moment belonged to them, and to no one else. She snuggled up to him and enjoyed his warmth, the feeling that he'd protect her from everything. Then, before she could restrain herself, she asked that one question that preyed on her mind._

_"Will you always love me?"_

_Haymitch looked her in the eyes and wrinkled his forehead._

_"Always? I think I can't promise you that."_

_It hurt more badly than Effie had expected, but he seemed to know what this remark had done to her, because he embraced her and stroked her hair._

_"You know, once you've been into the arena you've got another definition of the word "always". Nothing's forever, sweetheart."_

_"Yes, that was exactly what I wanted to hear", she replied, deeply disappointed and hopeless. "But thank you. At least you're not lying to me."_

_"Effie."_

_Haymitch kissed her and shook his head with a smile._

_"The only thing I can promise you is that I'll love you as long as possible. Which maybe even means... always. I don't know. But as long as I'll be able to breathe, Effie Trinket, I will probably be in love with you. I can't give you more."_

_"That was the most sensitive statement I've ever heard you say", she murmured, and while they kissed, Effie could feel the full force of her joy and relief. It hit her like a stroke of a fist. But this time it felt good._

_"Let's go to bed", Haymitch proposed with a wolfish grin. "It's wedding night, isn't it?"_

_Effie laughed and got up, paying no heed to the sudden cackling of the geese who had been alarmed by her abrupt movement._

_"Then come with me, Mr. Abernathy", she replied, smiling from ear to ear, and Haymitch jumped to his feet. They entered the house and he decided it would be very funny to chase her upstairs because Effie stood no chance to escape him with her high heels and her long dress._

_When they had finally reached the bedroom, Haymitch locked the door behind them and Effie backed against the wall, struggling for breath and closing her eyes._

_"That was too exhausting", she panted, but in the next moment she already felt Haymitch's lips on hers and she gave a little smile._

_"There are even more exhausting things to come", he muttered, but Effie shied away from his touch, covering her belly with both of her hands and shaking her head, although his warm breath on her skin was enough to arouse her._

_"Haymitch..."_

_He pressed her against the wall with the weight of his whole body and began to kiss her cheeks, her jaw-line, her neck. Effie couldn't help sighing lustfully when his hands caressed her buttocks and then slowly untied the lacing in the back of her gown, but still she tried to push him away from her, unwilling to obey him._

_Haymitch continued to undress her, he removed the white fabric bit by bit until she was only wearing her pink, sheer underwear._

_"Why are you kicking up that much?", he asked when she bit her bottom lip to muffle the low sounds of lust his touch caused her._

_"I just can't..."_

_Effie watched him apologetically and swallowed, ignoring the painful throbbing between her legs._

_"I suddenly... feel..."_

_"Plump?"_

_She nodded, ashamed and embarrassed, and Haymitch interrupted her excuses with a soft, but passionate kiss._

_"You can't be serious", he whispered and stroked her belly, "this is our wedding night and you don't want to sleep with me?"_

_He ran his hand over Effie's breasts and pressed her body against his, and she could feel how much he wanted her, although she was sure to look totally awful._

_"You're gorgeous."_

_He grinned._

_"And even more."_

_Effie began to smile and kissed him; wasn't his own arousal the best proof that he meant it? Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't look as plain and horrible as she thought..._

_The world slowly drifted away when Haymitch continued to fondle her erogenous zones through the fabric of her underwear, and she buried her hands in his hair, begging him for more. He ripped her bra away with his bare hands and she wanted to complain -how dared he? Did he even have an idea of how much it had cost?-, but only a small moan escaped her throat. Haymitch kissed her neck, her collar bones and the white, smooth skin of her breasts and then sucked and softly bit her nipples. He was very cautious, but yet it was enough to make Effie shriek, she gripped his hair and winced, torn between lust and pain._

_"Careful!", she murmured, and his touch became immediately more kind and gentle. His tongue drew small, burning circles on her skin, enough to make her shiver and sigh with pleasure._

_"Let's go to bed", Effie repeated the words he had used to seduce her, and he gave her a triumphant smile. She laid down on the mattress and enjoyed Haymitch's desirous look at the sight of her almost naked body. Very slowly she began to pull off her silk gloves and put them down on the pillow._

_"Come nearer", she said and of course he obeyed. He sat down to her feet and and began to tickle them with a white, fluffy feather after he had taken off her shoes._

_Effie giggled and tried to ask him where he had gotten that feather and if he had taken it away from his geese -oh, hopefully not!-, but he suddenly stroked her thighs with the tip of it and her throat felt at once all too constricted. Effie fought for air when Haymitch stripped her down completely and tenderly teased her clit with the feather and then with his warm, caressing tongue._

_It ended all too soon, he fluttered a last kiss between her legs and continued the tickling, just that he concentrated on her belly button this time. Still, it was very exciting and Effie clutched his shirt in the want to unbutton it and to feel his naked skin on hers, but Haymitch only gave a short laugh and kissed her belly, her breasts and her neck until he had reached her mouth._

_Their lips met, lustful and hungry, while Effie meddled with his belt to take off his pants, but he interrupted her unlucky attempts and undressed on his own. While Haymitch was still struggling to get rid of his underpants, Effie already brushed his chest with her lips and smiled when she noticed how much he wanted her. Again they kissed, and it was a very deep and long kiss._

_"I love you", Haymitch muttered, right before he entered her. Effie dug her fingernails into his back and left a few, pink scratches on his soft skin while she closed her eyes to fully enjoy his nearness and the lust his body arouse in her._

_"I love you, too", she moaned, overwhelmed by her feelings. It was a long night. But they slept soundly for the remaining hours._

* * *

_When they woke up, they desperately crossed their fingers that Peeta and Katniss had not heard a sound of what they'd done to celebrate their wedding._

_Of course, their hopes were blasted._


	45. Chapter 45: Dawn

**Well, my darlings, here I am again :) Tomorrow I'll be gone for 2 weeks (vacations, yayy!), so I won't be able to update then. But I can't wait to return and read from you again. This one is very short. I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks for everything. You're wonderful.**

**XOXOXO, Sarah**

* * *

_It was a few weeks later when Haymitch almost died._

_Effie knew nothing about it. She stayed in bed until noon and read a few books, drank a cup of Keffie and talked to her belly, deeply convinced that this would help to cement the ties between mother and daughter._

_Because in her mind, the baby had always been a girl, although she had never admitted it. But she couldn't help imagining a little likeness of herself whenever people started to talk about the child. She knew now how she would call her, and she was sure that Haymitch would like the name, too._

_She couldn't sense that he was in great danger when she rose to take a hot shower._

* * *

Everything had been green.

Everything.

That was all he remembered for a long, long time. And while he lay on the bed and watched the sparks of his pain flickering through the whole room, he tried to figure out how he had come here.

They had had... a quarrel. Yes. He knew it. A quarrel, and she had... insulted him. Had she? Had Effie insulted him? Or had he insulted her? His confused mind struggled with the thoughts, the hopes, the hallucinations, until he gave up and listened to the sound of his heartbeats. That was all he could do for now.

And then, the struggling continued.

A quarrel. But why? Why... had it been the alcohol? Yes... something about the alcohol... a bottle of... of whatever, but it had been alcohol, no doubt... he had wanted to drink... and Effie had said something. Something... that he had to stop drinking for her, and he had laughed and asked her what she'd give him for it, and she had reacted very... snappishly.

Or at least for the baby, if I'm not worthy enough, she had said. Had she? He thought so. Yes.

He had asked her which baby she meant. The big one with the ugly wig or the smaller one inside of the first baby's stomach. Okay, that had not been very intelligent. He realised that now. Actually, it had been a very silly and rude remark. But she had cried that morning because of some stupid thing with... toast. Adults don't cry because of toast. Effie could be so annoying and exhausting, just like a small child.

And she had taken the bottle away from him, and he had.. what had he done then? Shouted at her? He guessed so. Because, how dared she to lay down the law? After all he'd done for her? He had even moved to the Capitol for her, and god, both of them knew how much he hated everything about it.

For a while, Haymitch felt like falling asleep, but he couldn't, pain was haunting his body and there was no way to escape. He groaned and asked for help, but no one was there to hear him and he began to wonder where he was. It was a silent, white room with a bed and a few flowers on the nightstand. Strange paintings on the walls. Cream-coloured curtains.

A hospital room.

He couldn't remember to have been taken here, but it seemed as if it had happened. Of course it had. Maybe he should just stop thinking, it hurt and his brain felt like cotton, and everything seemed blurry and irrational.

But, for some reason, he had to remember.

He was scared. Oh, so scared. Because there were not enough memories. Not enough. He knew that she had taken away the bottle, and he had shouted at her, but then...? What had happened then? Why couldn't he remember?

And there was this tiny voice inside of his mind that told him without ceasing that he had hurt her again in his fury. Maybe he really had. He couldn't remember. What if she was dead now? What if he had killed her?

And he started crying. What had he done. What. He wanted to know it. He watched his geese enter the room and stepping closer, they came nearer and nearer, and one of them was black. He couldn't remember having a black goose, but it looked him in the eyes and hopped on the bed where it sat down on his chest.

"She is dead."

The goose's beak didn't move, and yet it spoke to him. Haymitch shook his head and tried to shoo the birds away, but the one on his chest was too heavy.

"Go away", he begged, but it snarled at him and bit his hand. It caused him great pain, and he gave a loud shout.

"She is dead. You killed her. That's what alcohol does to you. You're a murderer. But don't worry, we will hatch your baby."

"No!"

Haymitch sat up and, for all one is worth, necked the goose. He heard its bones break, a terrible sound, and threw the motionless corpse away.

"That's what I'll do with every single one of you if you dare to hatch my baby!", he shouted, because for some reason he knew that his child would die a horrible death if the geese laid there hands on it.

But then he noticed that they didn't even have hands, and that was the moment when all of them vanished into thin air and left him alone. He sighed and closed his eyes. He slept, but he didn't dream.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt his hand hurt and realised it was because the goose had bitten him. Damn animal. But now it was dead. And Effie? Was she alive? He didn't know. He wondered if he had just imagined the geese, but they had seemed so real.

There were a lot of shadows in the room. They moved very quickly, and it was kind of fun to watch them. Then, after a few hours, the door opened and Effie entered. She was all naked, but unharmed, and Haymitch rose to hug her. She was not dead! He hadn't killed her! But before he could even take a single step forward, she raised her hand and hit his head with a silver pan. He blacked out instantly.

* * *

A man spoke to him. He held Haymitch's purse, and he wanted to protest, because it was still his own money and not the one of strangers in white suits, but the man said something and he tried to listen carefully.

"Is there anyone we can call?"

He had to repeat the question several times before Haymitch understood, and it caused him great difficulties to answer. It was very complicated to speak, and his throat hurt, but after a few attempts he finally made it.

"Effie... Effie Trinket", he said in a rasp voice, and the man nodded.

Then he left the room. Haymitch was alone, and the nightmares returned.

* * *

*ring ring *

_Haymitch, is that you?_

Miss Trinket?

_Oh, Mrs Trinket. Yes. I'm very sorry, I'm waiting for my husband to call me._

Mrs Trinket, I'm calling from the Main Hospital. Haymitch Abernathy has been found yesterday evening near the Central Road and begged us to contact you.

_What? Haymitch? He's... in hospital? What happened?_

You don't have to worry, he's on the upgrade again. We don't know what happened to him, but three of his ribs are broken and he was unconscious because of the alcohol.

_Because of the alcohol?_

He drank a lot and...

_May I visit him?_

Oh, you will have to. You're our only contact person.

* * *

_Later on that day, Effie was sitting next to Haymitch's bed and held his hand. Tears streamed down her face and left golden and pink marks on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She hated alcohol. She hated it. She hated the hospital, the bandages, the cannulae, the catheters, she even hated Haymitch. It was his own fault, his own decision, and how could he just leave the house and drink that much? Now he was in hospital, and he had left her alone, just because of that stupid disagreement._

_She had not been very worried when he hadn't returned home yesterday evening, because she had supposed that he had just been in the pouts, but now... the doctors had told her that he had behaved horribly, that he had attacked the nurses and insulted them, probably because of the hallucinations. Still, she couldn't stand the sight of his pale, all-too peaceful face and his almost lifeless body that was covered with the white hospital blankets._

_"Don't leave me", she whispered and kissed him, although she felt like shouting at him and asking him how he could do this to her._

_In this very moment, he woke up with a low moan and looked at her . His grey eyes were hooded and tired, but a small smile appeared on his face when he saw her._

_"Hey there, Effs", he muttered and she forced herself to smile back._

_"Haymitch."_

_They didn't speak for a few seconds, but then she asked:_

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I tried to remember, but..."_

_He shrugged and creased his face because of the pain._

_"I can't. But I'm... I'm... sorry."_

_"You don't have to be. Just promise that you'll never leave the house again when you're mad at me. I don't want another experience like that."_

_He nodded and they fell silent again. Then Effie began to smile and stroked his hair._

_"I thought about the baby's name", she murmured. "Something pretty, adorable, of course. It's a girl."_

_Haymitch's eyes widened when he realised what she had told him, and he gently squeezed her hand, taking a deep, excited breath._

_"How do you know that? We decided to keep the gender secret."_

_She smiled, enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers, and caressed his cheek with one single, soft finger._

_"I just know it. I can feel that it's a girl."_

_Haymitch laughed and shook his head._

_"Then it's probably a boy, sweetheart."_

_Effie cuffed him carefully, but with a strict expression in her eyes, and pursed her lips._

_"You should trust me, Haymitch Abernathy, you really should. And... as I said, I thought about the name. I wondered if we should call her Angelic, that's how my great grandmother was called. It's a beautiful name, right? But... I think I prefer some more modern thing."_

_Haymitch sighed and covered his face with his right hand._

_"And that is?"_

_"Dawn."_

_He watched her bewilderedly, torn between confusion and relief._

_"Dawn?"_

_"Dawn. I think it's a very pretty name, isn't it?"_

_"But that's so... ordinary. What was that thing with Aphrodite and so on, didn't you like that name?"_

_Effie grinned and kissed his forehead._

_"I did, but I thought you'd like Dawn better. Right? So, Haymitch, what do you think?"_

_A joyful smile played on his lips when the shadows of unconsciousness returned to rip his mind apart; but while his eyes darkened once again, Effie heard him say:_

_"Yeah, Dawn. That's good. Like the first rays of ...morning sun ...after a long night. That's what she is. That's what both of you are..."_

_"Haymitch."_

_He had fallen asleep again. Effie blamed it on the drugs the doctor had given him._

* * *

**Thank you all for reading :3 The name Angelic is dedicated to my reader who wanted the child to be named after her. Unfortunately I couldn't do that because I had always planned on calling it Dawn, but I at least wanted to mention it.**

**I love you all, you're the best :) See you in two weeks, take care and may the odds be ever in your favour.**

**XOXO**


	46. Chapter 46: One single name

**Good afternoon, my darlings! I'm back, and I finished the new chapter today!**

**I hope you will understand that from now on, my chapters will be a bit shorter than before. I've decided that it's better to update sooner, with short chapters, than to let you wait for such a long time until the next update. And I'm very busy at the moment, my studies are going to start soon, so I hope you won't be mad at me for that.**

**Thank you so much for your great support, you're the best readers ever! I'm sorry for my mistakes and everything else you don't like.**

**I love you a lot!**

**XOXOXO, Sarah :)**

_Effie watched his face, but this time she did neither admire his eyelashes nor the light stubbles on his cheeks. The only thing that caught her eye in this very moment were the wrinkles that seemed to be engraved in his skin and covered his whole face, reminding her of a spider's web._

_He's old, she thought, so old. And suddenly, while she watched her broken, wrecked husband in his sleep, she feared that he'd be going to die soon. Dread overcame her rapidly and unexpectedly, but all the more fiercely- the only thought of his death made her tremble in every limb._

_Don't talk yourself into it, Effie Trinket, she thought and shook her head in indignation. After all, he's only forty-five years old, then why would he die? In nine years you'll be just as old as he is now, and there will be nothing to worry about._

_But that's quite another matter, right?, insisted the small, stubborn voice in the back of her head. You don't drink yourself to death. You don't quarrel and leave the house, blind with anger, just to wake up in hospital a few hours later. You don't have these awful nightmares, and at least you know what the term healthy eating means. But he? Haymitch? His organs will fail all too soon, and if he continues like that, it is no surprise at all._

_Effie bit her lower lip when she carefully folded back the blanket and eyed Haymitch's chest that was covered with weals and black marks. He had gotten into a fight. His injuries and the observation camera near the site of the accident proved it. He had picked a quarrel with four tall and strong men, who were, of course, not from the Capitol, but rough and rampant people from the districts. They had probably come here to take their chance, which was actually nothing to blame them for, but still... in former times, things like these had been unthinkable. In former times one didn't have to wait for delayed trains, or accept impolite people who barged against everyone, nor had there been any need to fear a brawl. At the time when everything had been so much more civilised..._

_Effie's thoughts wandered off the subject and back to those halcyon days of sparkling luxury and quality conversations..._

_And Haymitch groaned. She hastily bent forward to see if he had woken up, and looked squarely into his dull, hooded eyes that seemed not to notice her._

_"Do the pain killers work, honey?", she asked with a trembling voice, but he didn't react. He raised a shaky, feeble hand and touched her cheek. Effie forced herself to give him a big smile and clutched Haymitch's coarse palm that was alarmingly cold. And again she thought of his death._

_"Where are we?"_

_She could hardly understand his opaque words, but his gaze, flickering through the room without respite, told her everything._

_"We're at home, precious. We're at home. Don't you recognize our bedroom?"_

_She pointed at something he saw behind her back with his free hand, and when she turned around, there was nothing that hadn't always been there before. She could hear a low murmur, Haymitch's lips moved frantically when he tried to explain what he saw and she couldn't see._

_"What's there?", she asked worriedly and placed her hand on his forehead that was oh-so-cold, but he just continued his babbling and stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. He began to frighten her, there seemed to be something of high importance and she didn't understand. She turned around again and again to make sure she didn't miss anything. And then she managed to make out a single word, he repeated it ceaselessly._

_"Run. Run. Run."_

_Effie cocked her head and listened, maybe she had heard wrongly, but he squeezed her hand urgently and gave her nods and nods, wooed by fad._

_"You want me to run?"_

_Haymitch groaned with relief when she eventually understood what he wanted to tell her and leaned back, his head sinking into the pillows. His eyes fell shut again, but before the drugs took him away to their moony world, he uttered one last, single name._

_"Maysilee."_

_Then he was gone._

* * *

When Haymitch woke up the next time, he was already much better. He had no idea what they had given him, but it seemed to have worked, because pain was gone. The gloomy veil that clouded his view stayed, but it caused him no more difficulties to keep his eyes open and to move- as long as he was careful.

He slowly got out of bed and hobbled over to the huge mirror on the wall of Effie's -and his!- bedroom. He didn't wear any more than white, clean pyjama trousers (he didn't have to wonder who had bought it for him) and a few far too tight bandages that covered his ribs. He watched his mirror image for a long time, the dark eye rings, his extraordinarily neat hair -obviously coiffed by Effie during his sleep-, his scruffy three-or-maybe-even-fourteen-day beard, the pale, scuffed skin... then he swore vilely and hit his own forehead with the ball of his hand.

"Abernathy, you idiot!"

Effie had probably heard his voice, because he could hear the frantic clacking of her steps, and in the very next moment she pushed the door open and rushed into the room.

"Oh, you're awake?", she asked with an ostensibly happy smile, stepped nearer and took him by the hand, excited and frenzied.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, darling, that's terribly dangerous for your health. Trust me."

Haymitch didn't get beyond a brief frown before she had forced him back to bed with lightning speed and tucked him in. While she scurried swiftly through the room and put away this and that, stuffed it into the wardrobe or wiped it up, he watched her with an awfully guilty conscience. Her cheeks were rosy, her golden lipstick slightly smeared, one of her fingernails broken. Such things began to attract one's attention if one was married to Effie, and they were a sure sign of how much the last days had upset her.

"Effie?", he asked when she pointed out -babbling and chattering- that he should drink a cup of hot tea, and she hushed, half worried, half outraged. For one moment she seemed to struggle with herself, to consider if she should rebuke him for the impolite interruption or not, but then she stepped closer and watched him nervously.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"I'm sorry", he replied in a rough voice and avoided to look her into the eyes. Of course the fact that they lived in the same house now only made things worse -she only annoyed him more -, but still he had to admit that it surely wasn't easy to be married to him. In the last few weeks he had turned more and more grumpy, both of them had noticed that, and he had taken small paints to please her except for a few rather rude compliments. And to leave the house and wake up in hospital was very inadequate, even by his standards.

Effie patted his shoulders, smiled shakily and gently shook her head.

"Well, I hope, you will never do some such thing again", she fluted bravely, "of course I can't be angry with you for ever, right, Haymitch? Nevertheless: I don't ever want to rush to hospital again just because of you!"

His gaze fell on her swollen belly and after a few seconds she understood.

"The baby is another matter", she said as gracefully as possible and put on an indifferent countenance. "Apart from the baby I don't want you to ever give me a reason to visit the hospital again! I'm pretty sure you can understand that?"

He nodded half-heartedly and she fluttered a content kiss on his cheek.

"Good. Then everything is settled. I'll let them bring you a hot soup now."


	47. Chapter 47: Maysilee

**First of all, thanks to all of my beauties who left a comment for the last chapter! It took me some time to write this one, and a couple of days ago, I noticed the story's almost over. I haven't thought about that for weeks, because I had the impression there were still at least one hundred chapters to follow, but apparently I was wrong ô.O**

**So... well! I hope you like the last chapters that are about to be published within the next few weeks. Thanks for reading. I love you all 3**

**XOXO, Sarah**

„_You look gorgeous, dear."_

_Effie laughed with joy when she looked at Maryna, whose mien expressed nothing more than a shaky, vapid smile and turned her head so that she could see her reflection in the mirror._

"_So? How do you like it?", Effie asked and the Avox nodded in tears at the sight of the expensive make-up on her face. Effie had shown her every single one of her beauty skills: false eyelashes, lipstick, rouge, everything that made her look like a decent woman again at last._

_Effie had asked herself several times if it was appropriate to keep making Maryna work for her, because they were still friends and shared a colourful past. But on the other hand she couldn't let her Avoxes go off-handedly, after all they were criminals who should not be at large._

_Besides, who should Maryna live if she'd abandon Effie? Where should she work?_

_No one would give a person without a tongue a permanent position or even an own apartment, that was for sure. And she was fine here at Effie's, she had her own room and enjoyed a quite reasonable preferential treatment; there was no reason at all for her to complain._

_Effie nodded decisively to convince herself of this conclusion and rushed towards her wardrobe which she opened with a sweeping gesture. _

"_Come hither, darling", she said and waved Maryna nearer. She hesitantly stepped closer and eyed the multiple, colourful gleaming gowns which were neatly hung up in a long row. _

"_Well, I just can't allow you to wear these terrible Avox clothes any longer", Effie told her and vigorously pulled out a salmon-pink skirt and the matching blouse. "You've got to dress smartly once again, sweetie."_

_She held the blouse out to Maryna and shook her head resolutely. It was an imposition. The colours of the fabric and her friend's hair were almost ridiculously contrastive, besides, her clothes had to flatter her eyes. _

"_Oh!", she screamed happily and scrabbled about in the wardrobe once again, "I've just the right idea!"_

_She racily reached for a navy blue dress with a beautifully curved bow on its back and a standing collar, adorned with turquoise glittering rhinestones. _

"_Try it on, will you? It perfectly fits your name!"_

_Effie smiled at her own joke, but Maryna only cocked her head, remarkably not amused, and started to undress herself. Fortunately, Haymitch wasn't at home, or she would have to lock the door. He had the undoubted talent to bolt in at the wrong moment- always._

_When Maryna was ready, she spun around in front of the mirror and darted a questioning look at Effie who nodded enthusiastically._

"_You look stunning!", she remarked, although noticing that Maryna was a far cry from being appropriately delighted. Sometimes, when they varnished each others nails or studied a new dance while they listened to classical music, Effie thought that the Avox just acted as if she was comfortable with it to do her a favour. But still, the mere thought was baseless. _

_Of course her friend was deeply thankful for everything she got to enjoy, everything else was unthinkable. _

_Maryna stepped closer to Effie's bed, took the clipboard and the ball pen that had lain on the blanket, and wrote something down. _

Where is Haymitch?

_Effie put on a worried smile and looked out of the window._

_"He went for a walk."_

_For one single moment, her thoughts grew dark and damped her spirits, but then she hastily added: "Well, this time he won't behave so mischievously. He knows what's at stake."_

_She sat down on the bed next to Maryna and both of them remained silent for a while, until Effie offered her to take her to a shopping spree tomorrow, and her friend accepted with a nod. Then again they were silent -a very uneasy silence, thought Effie, who had a sure feeling for such things._

_After another few seconds, Maryna wrote _

How's the baby?_, and Effie sighed. _

"_Oh, I think it's fine. I'll soon have a doctor's appointment, it sometimes kicks me at nights, just when I want to sleep."_

Dawn.

_To see those four letters written down by Maryna on her neatly white paper unexpectedly touched Effie deeper than the name of her child had ever affected her before. She smiled and gently stroked the Avoxes arm.  
"Yes. Dawn. My little, sweet Dawn who will hopefully come to be just like me. And not like...", she hesitated, "...her father."_

I once had my own Dawn, too. Only her name was Lily.

"_Lily. Yes, I know, dear, you already told me about her."_

Blonde_, Maryna continued, _she was blond, with gorgeous blues eyes, almost the same as mine. She was so smart and pretty. And then... they took her away.

_Maryna talked very often about Lily, and Effie was sure it was a substantial loss for her. Sometimes she thought about helping her friend to retrieve her daughter, but... no. It was forbidden and certainly terribly complicated; that would never happen._

"_Do you know where she is?", she asked nevertheless, with a touch of optimism, but Maryna only shook her head._

Probably any wealthy family has adopted her. But by now she's old enough to work as a maid or something like that. Some people don't want Avoxes at their homes, at least we're criminals.

"_Well, I can understand that", Effie replied ponderingly, but added: "Although I don't think so."_

_Maryna only frowned a little, then she sighed and jumped to her feet._

They say you always meet twice in lifetime, so who knows.

_Effie nodded thoughtfully, then she smiled and decided it was time to take her friend's mind off her misery._

"_Let's go drink some coffee", she proposed. "Although you will, of course, not taste anything, but... caffeine keeps everyone awake, no matter if he has a tongue or not, right?"_

* * *

"Haymitch."

Effie stood at the door, hesitating and covering her belly with her left hand, watching him worriedly. He sighed, turned around to face her and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

She stepped closer and sat down at the table next to the newly cleaned window which shone in the intense sunlight.

"I'm worried because of you, to be honest. You know, when you were so ill..."

He leaned back, trying to suppress a bugged groan. One of her lectures was the last thing he was up for now.

"Well, you remember that girl from your Games, you know..."

Within seconds all of his muscles tensed up when he heard her talking about this one subject that still haunted him in every single moment of his life.

"Maysilee", he uttered, and Effie nodded with relief. He couldn't look her in the eyes without evoking this all too well-known anger that was directed at her, without wanting to ask her why she wasn't a bit more thoughtful, a bit less dolled up, why the hell she...

Wait. He calmed down. He couldn't take his rage to be reminded of Maysilee again out on her.

"You... you know, back then when you were so ill... you... told me something. You told me... to run."

Haymitch noticed how much she had to bring herself to tell him what had happened, and he understood in the very moment. He clenched his fists on alert and could hardly contain his wish to beg her not to continue.

"And then you called me Maysilee."

He had known it. In his dreams she still visited him, night after night, even when he couldn't remember it the next morning. And the pain in Effie's eyes, the pain he had caused her because he had mistook her for another woman, made him aggressive and shocked at once.

"It still bothers you", she said with a vacant voice, lacking the joy that was normally contained in it. "Even now when we're married and having a baby. It's hopeless, isn't it? I'll always be in a direct comparison to a dead woman, and I can't keep pace with that."

"What are you talking about", Haymitch growled, unable to clothe his thoughts in words. And how should he? He didn't even know where to begin.

"Maysilee was my ally, Effie", he murmured. "Not my friend. She was at home in District 12. But I've fought for my life with Maysilee. I've seen her dead body, I've been too late, I couldn't save her. Of course it still haunts me, and it would be the same with you if you'd lost your ally in the arena."

Effie just shook her head, vaguely and without understanding, unable to comprehend.

"After all those years...", she began, but Haymitch interrupted her furiously.

"Yes, Effie! Yes, Effie, yes, Effie, yes! After all those years, imagine! Death and blood and all the horror I've seen still don't let me go, my goodness! You're the one to mourn for months for a broken nail!"

He rubbed his reddened face and clenched his teeth to prevent offending her even more. He only made things worse, and their discussion would last forever.

"I understand", she replied stiffly. "Maysilee never complained because of a broken nail, right? Maysilee didn't wear wigs and she didn't have to listen to your daily insults because of her dresses and her Make-Up."

"Of course not!", Haymitch snarled. "God, woman, can you explain me when we should have argued because of a damn fingernail in the arena? That would've been possible if you'd have been my ally, which hadn't been the case, thank heavens!"

Effie snorted hatefully and got ready to rise, but Haymitch grabbed her wrist and didn't let go of her.

"Effie, if Katniss had died back then in the arena, would you rebuke Peeta for sorrowing for her? No, you wouldn't, right?"

"Oh, Haymitch, how awful!", she screamed and freed herself from his grasp. "Peeta loves Katniss!"

"Damn you!", he sweared and jumped to his feet. "Yes, Peeta loves Katniss, Effie, but I love YOU and no one else! Do you understand that? Only you! And not a young girl who's dead for decades now!"

Effie pursed her lips indignantly although tears were already welling up in her eyes, and watched him, breathing heavily. Haymitch forced himself to put herself in her shoes -it only made him more and more angry- and to smile encouragingly at her. He had to make it clear to her, now, here, so that they would never again talk about this issue. It hurt too much.

"Effie", he said ostentatiously slowly and patiently. "When I think of Maysilee, then I think of death and of the guilt I'm burdened with. When I think of her, then my nightmares come to my mind, her dead body, dread and darkness and decay. But when I think of you, then I think of live. Do you understand that? I think of our child, Dawn. She has exactly the right name, because I think of every new day that awaits us, I think of warmth and sometimes I think that everything can be good again, eventually. Maysilee is the ghost that follows me, but you're the one to make it bearable. And that's it, princess. I won't tell you more."

Effie nodded carefully, her eyes still filled with tears, and gently wrapped her arms around him. When her head leaned against his shoulder, he allowed himself to inhale her scent and close his eyes.

"Now I finally know it", he said with a course voice, "now I know what you're smelling of. I've wondered for ages."

"Yes", she replied softly and he could literally hear her smile. "When you visited me for the first time in my house, you stopped and sniffed me. I remember that."

"Why haven't I noticed before?"

He leaned his cheek against the light pink locks of her wig and whispered: "I like it that you don't use perfume anymore. Like this you just... smell like Effie."

And before he could tell why tears trickled down his cheeks.

Effie hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

"It will be good again", she muttered.

And somehow, against all odds, he believed her.


	48. Chapter 48: A child for a child

**Gosh, my darlings, I'm back. Can you imagine that? It took me such a long time to write the new chapter and I feel awfully guilty. Let's just have a look at how many of you will still be reading this story after my long absence =)**

**Well, whatever... thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, I love you to no ends.**

**XO, Sarah**

„_Oh, look at this one!", warbled Effie with a big smile and reached for a pearly shimmering dress with full puffy sleeves. "How do you like it?"_

_Maryna pulled a sulky, indecisive face and Effie cocked her head sceptically._

"_Not your cup of tea?", she asked hesitantly. "Well, maybe not for you. I, however, think it will perfectly fit my collection of light blue wigs. You'll see."_

_She quickly thought about it, then she spontaneously put the dress into her carry bag and headed towards the checkout._

"_I'll just allow myself this one and then we'll go home, agreed?"_

_She turned towards the cashier who doubtfully eyed Effie's belly and wrinkled her forehead._

"_Are you sure this dress will suit you?"_

_For one moment, Effie didn't know what she was hinting at, but then she remembered that, of course, her pregnant belly was always and everywhere in her way, and her dresses started to run out. After all, she didn't want to look like ten pounds of potatoes in a five-pound bag, and her new corpulence had been the deciding reason for her extensive shopping spree._

"_Oh, pish-posh", she said joyfully and showed her shopping bag to the cashier, "I can still have it altered. Maryna, darling, can you bring your clothes, please?"_

_Maryna stepped nearer, holding two small bags in her hands, and laid a few neatly folded garments on the counter. Effie was proud of her friend, she had a wonderful taste and had no false modesty; Effie had enough money for both of them. _

_When they finally left the shop, carrying a lot of stuffed bags but an all the more lighter purse, Maryna gave a low moan and pointed at her feet that wore Effie's black High-Heels. She instantly understood what she wanted to tell her: after all those years as an Avox, her poor friend was totally out of practice concerning heels, and she surely suffered great pain. But after all, they were already on the way for the whole day now._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Maryna", Effie smiled indulgently, "but you've certainly enjoyed to dress up once again, right? Of course we couldn't present you as an Avox in public, that's only possible when we're at home. But it's almost over now, we're already at the car, just round that corner, and then..."_

_She broke off when her eye caught the vitrine they were passing; incredibly beautiful, filigree buckled high-heels were exposed behind the glass panel. Effie eyed them curiously and instantly knew that she had to buy them. It had been an age since she had bought her last pair of shoes..._

_She turned around to Maryna with an apologetic gesture, ignoring that she rolled her eyes, and soothingly laid one hand on her shoulder._

"_Just go ahead, dear, and take one of my bags, will you? The car's just another few yards from here, but I've GOT to stop by here for a second. I'll follow you when I'm ready, alright?"_

_Maryna shrugged, took one of Effie's shopping bags and stroke off. Effie entered the shop and left it fifteen minutes later with a brand new pair of the most lovely shoes she had ever seen._

_They had strayed through one of those labyrinthine, obscure quarters of the Capitol during their expedition, because Effie had already found a lot of rare curiosities at a truly legendary price here. While the sky went darker and darker, she got a wiggle on because she wanted to reach the car and go back home. She longed for an extensive bubble bath and a small, private fashion show in front of the huge mirror in her bedroom. _

_By now, only a few passers-by crossed her way, and so she didn't watch her step, until she all of a sudden brushed against a tall, well-built man. One of her bags fell to the ground, she almost lost balance on her high heels and hung on to the man's sleeve, seeking his help._

"_Steady on!", she rebuked him, then she looked up in his olive face with those dark eyes and the curly hair and got wised up. This man was definitely not from the Capitol, but from one of the districts, and while eyeing him, she realised that he looked a lot like most of her former tributes._

"_District 12, right?", she asked out of sheer politeness and looked down at her bag with ostentation. "Maybe you've noticed that I am pregnant and unable to bend down, so would you be good enough to...?"_

"_Effie Trinket."_

_It was more a growl than a human voice that had escaped his throat, and it was surely not a question, but a finding. Effie watched him with surprise and nodded affirmatively._

"_Yes, that's me, indeed", she replied and backed off a tiny little bit, observed by the black, penetrating look he gave her. He had surely spent a lot of years in the coal mines, which was the reason for the calluses that covered his hands and the swollen brawns under his shirt... she gulped._

"_You come with me, I've got a lot to tell you", the man hissed, rudely grabbed her upper arm and guided her to one of the small, half-dark alleys between the different stores that were, because of the daytime, obscure and a bit scary. _

"_My shopping...!", was all she could say and darted a last, yearning glance at the missing shopping bag, but the stranger only shook his head._

"_Won't last long."_

_They stopped after a few metres and he touched her chin with his surely awfully dirty hand to look her over._

"_Well, Effie Trinket, yeah. It's obvious. So, tell me, do you remember the name Amanda Stine?"_

_Effie peremptorily pushed his hand away and subtly wrinkled her forehead. Amanda Stine... Amanda... yes, she remembered her. Only vaguely, but still. She associated a girl's thin face with that name, large dark eyes, goofy teeth, a pointed chin..._

"_Oh, of course, Amanda!", she burst out. "The 70th Hunger Games, right? Gee, that is way back. A bright young girl, and so swift. I really hoped she would make it, but there was actually no chance that-"_

_The sentence ended with a scandalised squeal when the stranger brutally seized her by the neck and thrust her against the wall behind her back. Effie gave a terrified rattle, her hands grabbed his wrists and tried to relinquish his grip. The remaining bags fell to the ground and split open, shimmering fabric covered the dirty tarmac. _

"_She was my daughter", he hissed in her face, his musty breath hit her like the stroke of a fist. "Damn, she was my daughter, and it was her second last year. It would have been over, for ever, if you wouldn't have picked her name! She was seventeen years old, and the odds were relatively small because we've always kept down the number of her tickets. But oh no!"_

_He forcefully pressed her against the wall with every word and narrowed his eyes to spiteful splits._

"_No, no, Miss Trinket had to thwart our plans. This year of all years you tripped on that stage, you bloody slut, in your silly, cheap magenta dress and chose her name. And you were glad about it. Glad! You laughed and told us what a beautiful name she had. God-damn hoe, you knew she would die! But still you slobbered over it. The only thing important for you is your show. That's it, right?"_

_Effie desperately struggled for breath and tried to reach the ground with her feet, but Amanda's _

_father only gave a barking laugh. _

"_Oh, no, no way. Just admit it. She died because of you. I lost my daughter and my wife because of you, everything just because of you. I dream about meeting you for years now, so that I can neck you just like you did it with my daughter. We all hate you in District 12, Trinket, we curse your name exactly like you cursed the one of my family."_

_She could literally feel how her skin went bluish under her make-up, and frantically struggled against his grip. But in that very second, he dashed her body against the wall at full tilt and she felt like blacking out. Then he let go of her, she feebly bumped to the ground and panted for breath, moaning and sobbing._

_Effie wanted to bob up, to run away, but she didn't even get to that point. The man's heavy boot instantly hit her rips and forced her back on the street, where she writhed and covered her belly with her hands._

"_How dare you", she squealed, "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant...!"_

_The man knelt down besides her, approaching her face with his chapped lips and smiled maliciously, showing her a row of remarkably white, evenly spaced teeth._

"_A child for a child", he whispered, then he took Effie by the scruff of the neck and slammed her head against the street. She gave a loud shriek, almost passing out with fear and pain, when he began to kick her back, gave her a brutal leg-up and pressed her against the wall, belly first. The pain she felt was so indescribably intense that Effie didn't make a single sound when she crumpled back to the floor. Her fingers feebly stroked the silky fabric of one of her new gowns, then her wig was whipped off her head and she felt the stranger burying his hand in her hair, bringing her back to her knees. _

"_Please don't!", she wailed, feeling blood and saliva streaming down her chin and her neck, but the man who had lost his daughter had no mercy on her. _

* * *

_Eventually, it was over._

_She couldn't tell what made it stop or when it happened, but there was one last moment of extreme pain, and then, all at once- nothing._

_Agony subsided, a sweet warm feeling of release followed; Effie Trinket was lulled by the sudden tranquillity and peace that surrounded her._

_The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes, then she blacked out._


End file.
